Breakaway
by LadyDiggory
Summary: The night was restless as it had been for a long time. It kept people awake at the dark of night and on edge wondering when the impeding doom would come, ending the hell that they lived every day. Chris/OC
1. Grew Up

_**a/n: Hey this is my first Charmed fan fiction and I am very proud of it, for many reasons. I do hope that you enjoy this tale which takes place in seasons five and six while Chris, the older one, was still alive. Also Richard did not take the power striping potion but pretended too. I do not own anything to do with the world of Charmed, only what I have created for this story.**_

**GREW UP**

Looking for something.

I've never seen.

Alone and I'm in between . . .

**THE FRAY**

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

All Hollows Eve, one of the darkest days in the year of a witch's life. Yes, it is the day when their powers are the strongest, but it is also when the demons come back for their revenge. Each year brings more tormenting than the last, as a witch's powers grow, demon after demon hunts the unsuspecting witch down wanting revenge. The demons are less now, but they still cause horrific trouble all around the world.

If a witch is born on this day, no matter if the family is deeply good the child could still turn evil. In this age the child would have only one purpose; to bring back the evil that the Charmed Ones destroyed a year ago. An ancient family of witches waited on the thirty-first for a birth. The hospital was decorated in black and orange, the mortal's view of Halloween. The witches did not tremble, but hoped that some demon would not find them here in this joyous place.

The father to be was seated down in a brown leather chair outside the maternity ward. From the seat in which he sat, he could hear the screams and howls from the woman he loved, in dire anguish. He knew his family used to be evil; it had been up to him and his brother to be good. He had done his best to try to be good. So how could he call this punishment for being bad? All he wanted now was a blessing or a sign to show that things in course changed, that he had made a difference.

Though to be good he had chosen to perform no more magic and with that his brother had followed in his steps. Behind the door laid more screams of pain. Hold on a bit longer, just hold on . . . He thought in the silence of the room where only he sat.

His eyes glanced toward a huge clock above the nurse's station. Ten minutes until All Saints Day. Ten minutes was all she had to push for; ten minutes in pain, awaiting a child. Ten minutes sitting in a leather chair in a waiting room filled with worry. That was it.

Though as he sat there he began to wonder if she could make it; the girl he loved was a mortal, and because of this she did not understand the complications that came with his long blood line. She could not understand the terrors of having a child on the Day of the Dead, for a family who was once evil in everything they did.

His brother walked into the waiting room with two cups of hot coffee clutched in his hands. He slowly took one of the empty leather seats next to his brother. Five minutes now, could she make it any longer? A shadowy figure appeared but the father to be neglected it, he did not want any fiend after him now. All of his focus was forced on the doors that were to the maternity ward. The brother, without the father to be detecting, motioned the shadow to do something and it did as the brother commanded it to do.

The first stroke of midnight rung from the clock above the nurse's station the most powerful time to perform magic. A new day had just begun, his heart jumped with joy, his child was hopefully saved. The new life would not be a battle ground for good and evil, evil could not have this child. His child would be good. This was the sign he had been waiting for, the sign to prove that he had made a difference. A few moments later the screaming had stopped for a bit and cries were heard, though moments later the howling continued.

He began to wonder if something went wrong, if anything had happened to the one he loved so much. The father wanted to jump out of his chair to see if his wife was alright. The doctor shortly walked out of the two doors and motioned the father to follow him.

The woman he loved was weak but still breathing heavily. In her arms was not just one little baby but two new lives wrapped in pink cotton blankets. The doctor turned to the father and shook his hands, "Congratulations, sir, two little healthy girls."

He looked at his fiancé oddly, for up till this very moment his family line had only produced male heirs. Now, though, she cradled two little girls. Her eyes met his as she offered him one of the two girls. "This one is Amy Elizabeth," she chimed motioning toward the little life in her arms, "and this one is Alexandra Erin." He smiled at Alexandra as he swayed her in his arms, everything seemed to be right.

Outside of the room where the family sat rejoicing the births, the shadow waited patiently to be beckoned again. His purpose would soon come; his master would get what he truly wanted this night. A person stepped out of the room where the girls laid and walked toward the shadow.

The joy would settle down in a few hours. People would leave and go home, to drift off into a pleasant slumber. Others would fall asleep in the hospital but, when everyone left the father remained inside. Intact with his dreams and pacific slumber on the cold plastic couch in the room where his love laid. The woman was asleep too from all the labor she had preformed. This was the shadow's only chance.

To do the first part of the pact that had been created not much long ago. He slowly crept up to the woman's bed and waved his hand across her weak body. Then instantaneously he disappeared from the room without an eye seeing him. Her heart rate began to increase by the second and her body jolting with every second too. Her fiancé woke up from his slumber running to find some help for her. But, when he came back a minute later with help she had given in to death.

It was now all up to him. All he had left of the woman he loved were two little babies. He was now left to raise these girls without their mother. As he silently wept for his lost love, the questions came hard and fast drawing him for his grief. How could he do this? How could he raise the girls when he knew Montanans fathers do not live long?

How could he raise them when he too would die soon?


	2. A Small Town

**A SMALL TOWN**

For some strange reason.

It's now.

Feeling like my home.

And I'm never gonna go . . .

**GREEN DAY**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

12 years later . . .

The rain was pounding against the windows one late night in the Montana's manor. A flash of lighting decorated the sky for a brief moment, generating light for a moment. Then the drums of thunder trumpeted after the flash in the rolling distance. The air in the house was slightly cold from the down pour outside causing the inhabitants to shiver a bit during the night. The lights had been gone from the city for a good few hours, darkness surrounded them. The halls were dark and quite as he began to walk down the halls. A small candle was curled in his hand for a light.

Richard approached the door to where his girls slept. It seemed that it was just yesterday he held them both in his arms, cradling them, comforting them. Now they were almost women in the society. They were still young at heart, still yearning for their mother that died without a cause. He had done his best to be the only parent but something was still missing. It was not his fault, it was not death's fault, it was just her time to go.

Richard's hand slowly knocked on the door before turning the brass knob and opening the door to the twin's room. His eyes traveled to Amy first. Fast asleep, her brown hair falling off the bed embed with blonde highlights. She looked so peaceful in the midst of the thunder rumbling above in the sky and the lighting flashing nearby. He leaned over and placed a kiss upon her forehead.

His eyes glanced toward Alexandra's bed. She was not asleep, and nor was she in her bed. There she sat by the window looking outside and dreaming. The world was slowly becoming darker by the day. Richard looked at his daughter with worry. She thought too much just like her mother. She didn't notice him walking over to her and taking a seat in a chair nearby.

Her eyes were fixated on the window and the thunderstorm outside. She was watching the trees sway back and forth from the wind. The ground was slowly becoming a pool for the snakes and worms to swim in the next day. The sky slowly was becoming darker as the storm carried on through the night.

Richard looked at her, wondering what thoughts ran through her mind. She was close to him and told almost everything to him, but he knew she was holding something back. It was the dreams that haunted her every night. "Alex," he whispered, hoping not to startle the girl.

Alex looked up to see her father in the room, sitting in the rocking chair. She got up and went to him. A smile came upon her face, the thunder had frightened her and she could not sleep. "Dad!" Alex exclaimed as she sat down next to him.

"Why do you think so much?" Richard asked, curious of the answer she would give him. He knew it would not be the true answer but somewhere close enough to it for him to fill in the rest of the blanks.

Alex began to think of a good answer to this question. She had never thought about why she thought so much before. It was just the one habit she could never break. "I guess, because I like it."

Richard nodded. He began to wonder what the girls would do when he was gone. Sure he had not died yet but he could feel his impending death upon him. It was the one thing that sacred him. Leaving Amy and Alex alone in the world without their father or mother scared him more than anything. "You know Alex, if I die . . ."

Alex hated to hear this; she could not image him dying, "Dad you're not going to die, Amy and I will make sure of that.'

Richard wanted to laugh at what Alex had just said but figured it was time to tell her something that would be vital to her future. "Yes but if I do, you will have another chance to be with me later in your life."

Alex looked at her dad oddly how could they spend more time together if he was already dead? It was simply not possible to do so. No one can be visited in the after- life and even so, how would he know this. It did confuse the youngest Montana's very much. "You mean Amy too?"

Richard knew she did not understand just yet, she would be much older when she would. These words that he spoke to her were for when she grew up, for when it was time to take action. He looked down onto the ground, "No, Alex just you and me, but it was a _dream_." Maybe she would never understand what he meant, but he only just hoped. The hint would have given himself away someday.

"Okay." Was Alex's only answer wanting this conversation to stop, it was confusing to think of this. This was too much to handle for a girl her age. Richard slowly got up from the chair and looked Alex in the eyes, she would be thinking about these words for a long time. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the child's forehead, hoping she would someday understand what he meant and would remember the words he spoke tonight.

"You better go to bed; you have a big day tomorrow." Richard knew that tomorrow would be the same as today but needed to give his girls hope for the future, for a better future. Though to him there was no good one in sight.

He walked out the door and looked at his two girls' one more time; he loved them with all his heart. In a slight whisper he said, "I love you." Alex heard the slight rumble of his words as she tried to drift off to sleep.

He did not know that this would be the last time he would see them. Or the last time he would be able to kiss them goodnight and say "I love you". He did not know that the doom of death he had been waiting for lay before him this night.

**Next chapter **_**THE RAIN . . **_


	3. The Rain

1**THE RAIN**

And now he's gone and people say.

Is you gotta live 'cause life goes on.

But now I see I mortal too.

I can't live my life like you . . .

**GREEN DAY**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

_He walked out the door and looked at his two girls one more time, he loved them with all his heart. In a slight whisper he said, "I love you." Alex heard the slight rumble of his words as she tried to drift off to sleep. He did not know that ths would be the last time he would see them. Or the last time he would be able to kiss the goodnight and say "I love you". He did not know that the doom of death he had been waiting for laid before him this night._

Alex woke up a few minuets later unable to sleep with the rain still pounding out her window and the thunder rumbling above. It was the lighting that frightened her but the rumbles of thunder above, along with the dreams she had while in her slumber. It was always raining when it happed, when the horrible death of her father took place.

She got up out of her bed, just wanting to wonder the hallways at night and probably find a new book to read. The library was her comfort. The hallway was dark and long but she did not tremble in the blackness of the night. It was only another August thunderstorm, there was nothing new about this year than the last.

Alex's heart began to skip a beat and she felt like this had happened before. The library was not that far from her room but in the night it was easy to lose the way. Alex closed her eyes as she saw her father climb up the stairs, he had just come up from the kitchen. She began to walk still along the long hallway.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Richard turned and looked at the door next to the top of the stair case. He though he heard voices inside. Seductive and secretive voices luring him to their sound. His heart began to skip a beat when he heard his brother, Steve, speak so calmly to the other person inside. Richard was unable to find the topic of the conversation but only heard his daughters names.

Then his heart stopped. This voice that was talking to his brother was not a woman's voice, not even Steve's wife voice but a deep manly voice. He wanted now to run, wonderin what was hidden behind the door. Who the figure was, talking about his daughter? Richard's Amy and Alex, it frightened him.

Though he was curious about what the person wanted to know about his daughters and so he listened. "So how are the girls?"

Steve paused wondering how to answer this question, "They're fine, absolutely fine."

"Their powers are growing then?" The manly voiced asked, he was thirsty for power and lust, it was part of his check up on the deal. The pact made so long ago, when the girls were born on All Saints Day. Steve nodded but Richard could not see the movement his brother had made. "Good, good all going according to plan. Now no one knows about this right?"

"Yes sir no one knows, not even their father." Richard heard some pain in Steve's voice as he said this. It worried him very much, the talk was not going into the direction he wanted. This man or what ever he was made his little girls sound like pieces of meat, only to be used and never loved by anyone.

He could not stand it any longer he had to see who Steve was talking to, who this figure was. He stood up and began to walk toward the door.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Alex wanted to run and warn her father not to do what he did next but by the time she was going to it was too late. Richard stood up and opened the door. His face looked surpised and frightened at the same time. He only mouthed the word "why?" before an energy ball flew at his chest and sent him flying toward the railing by the stairs.

Alex ran with all her might to the dying body of her father. Tears streaked down her face as she glanced toward the door in which Richard had open. Her uncle stood there both surpised and scared about the act that had been done. A rage filled Alex but Uncle Steve just materlized away from the scene.

She was left alone next to her dead father wondering when she would wake-up from the nightmare that she dreamt so many nights before.

**Next chapter**_** WOULD FALL DOWN . . .**_


	4. Would Fall Down

**WOULD FALL DOWN**

How come I never hear you say.

I just wanna be with you.

I guess you never felt that way . . .

**KELLY CLARKSON**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

10 years later . . .

Alex stood by the windowsill looking out into a city which she once loved but now was a turmoil of evil. The gardens were ruined to the rubbles in which it came. Her life seemed now like a fairy tale, with no Prince Charming in sight. Alex was in the tallest building on the highest floor above the city. She took in a deep sigh. The view would have been grande if San Francisco was not a hell on earth, along with the rest of the world slowly becoming hell too.

Everything from the tower looked grey. The people were slowly going insane under the dictatorship. The sky even, with the sun radiate in the sky, seemed dark and sullen. The world had changed so much and all hope was almost gone. He was becoming stronger by the day, no one could stop Him. Alex took another deep sigh, still in the midst of thinking.

The ruler made all worship her every move, every word that Alex had ever spoken. He wanted the world to love her like He did. Alex knew that His love was not what true love felt like. What He thought of her was lust, obsession that was tilting off the edge. The world was not meant to be like this, He was meant to be good. Just like His parent were, yetHe became evil. Taking Alex with Him as Queen of everything He would rule. She was still good though and every night she stared out the window wondering what life would be like.

What life would be like if Wyatt had stayed good?

Alex knew that there would be no answer to this question. It was decided long ago that Wyatt would be the root of all evil, destroying all good in his path. Even if it meant hurting the ones who truly loved him. Alex knew that the world she saw in her dreams could never be. Would never compare to this hell. For this hell was her life until she would die.

There was just no way to make Wyatt good. Nothing could stop this horrible future from happening. For if it did then why would she be locked in the tower of her own right now, in this hell. Awaiting a Prince Charming who she only saw in her dreams. Then to only wake up next to Wyatt and realize that it would never be.

She sat there with her brown locks of hair up in a bun and her foggy green eyes peering out into the distance for a long time. Her porcelain skin cover in goose bumps in the cold October air. Alex did not feel the cold though. She just stood there in a tank top and shorts. The cold was just another thing she could not feel. She was numb like her skin peering over a destroyed world that she once knew.

She closed her eyes and made a wish on the stars above her hell. Where good thing laid and love was found. This was where Alex placed her wishes upon. Tonight was the same as any other night before. Her head held high toward the sky and eyes closed shut tight. She wished for this hell to be gone, for Alex to find some good in what Wyatt had become, and for Prince Charming to rescue her from the tower.

Alex slumped into a chair, she was back to square one. Wondering what life would be like, again, if he had become good. She remembered what she once heard that dreams were just dreams and nothing would change that. Though, maybe just one wish or one dream could make this hell a heaven. A glorious heaven, with no fire that burned the skin. No Wyatt who was filled with lust and obsession over her. Alex was use to thinking deeply, it was all she could do in her tower when down below others worshiped her. She knew that this should not be, there were more important things in the world than her. There, though, people flocked because it was what Wyatt wanted them to do. His power was influencing the peoples every move, every thought that ran through their minds.

This is what made him happy. But Alex wanted to be free of his embrace.

A glow of white light appeared behind and she pretended not to notice. She did not want to talk now of what could not be. Only to keep it to herself as a little get away in the dark of the lonely night with Wyatt. His body pressed against the window frame leading to the deck in which she was sitting on. He smiled but Alex could not see. Nor could she see his eyes peering at her with love and warmth or his brown hair falling before his eyes. She could only see the shadow his body cast in the dark sunset. He knew exactly what Alex was doing and it was nothing new to him. He only wished she would stop and live out of her head.

When he came to visit during the day, she was always there. Waiting for something to happen but never wanting to make the first move. She was frightened by Wyatt and held it deep inside her heart. He wanted to make things better but Alex would not let him in. How could he help her if he did not know what the major problem was?

"Figured," He began sounding a bit cocky in his voice, "I'd find you here as always. Dreaming but never taking action." His smile slowly faded knowing that what he said to Alex was true and that it would not affect her anymore. Teasing never worked on Alex for a long time. He knew that she was numb.

Alex turned around now, slightly offended by the words he had spoken. She knew what world come next if she let him talk. Alex would rather be the one asking the questions around here and persuading him to do what was right. "Well then, what are you going to do about it Chris? Kill him? He is your own brother you know."

Chris stood up for a moment about to say something but went back to leaning on the window frame shortly after. He hated to see Alex like this, with all the light and joy she once beheld swiped away from her eyes because of lust and obsession. She looked so helpless and lost in the way of the hell on earth, with her good and pure heart. Their eyes met and that gave Chris strength to speak up, "Well me and Bianca found a way. And, it involves no violence, well actually in a way it does. I'll go back to the past to save Wyatt from whatever turned him."

"Chris you are out of your mind! Do you actually think that this will work?" Alex could not believe her ears had Chris Halliwell truly gone mad. Sure, Wyatt did want him dead but that was not an excuse to do such a thing. There was no sure way to see if their mighty old plan would ever work. "I mean if one demon does not get him there are still countless more. There is still a chance that this world will still be here."

"And there's an even greater chance that this world will not be here." Chris took a hesitant step toward Alex, she was still unsure of the idea. How could he prove to her that this would work in the past. "The Charmed Ones won't know who I am, all they'll think is I'm their new white lighter and that is it. If I don't save him then I will have to go to a plan B."

Alex looked up at him, still not wanting to believe in a word that Chris was saying. Could he really pull this whole thing off and with Bianca by his side. This was all too much to handle right now but yet this could be the moment Alex had been waiting for, "Why tell me then Chris? I'm not part of the plan."

"Well . . ." Chris began wondering how to put what he needed in words. His hands began to scratch his head. Alex stood in front of him knowing what he was going to say. They had truly been friends too long.

"I'll do it. Okay. But you owe be big time when this whole scheme is done with. I'll cover your sorry ass." She did not like the idea of doing so, but it was for the good of the order going to a better future where life could be held. She just hoped the plan would work for what she had to do in order to help him.

Alex stood on the tip of her toes and placed a kiss on Chris' cheek. It was normal for her to do this. Chris was more family to her than anyone else. Her eyes darted toward the clock as she stepped away from Chris. "You need to go now." Her eyes looked up at his, "Tell Bianca I said congratulations, okay."

Chris nodded as he leaned in for a hug, "I'll orb in tomorrow and tell you when, okay." Alex only nodded as Chris orbed away in her embrace. Shortly after his departure another glow of white light appeared right beside her thinking chair.

Alex did not want to turn around, she knew who it was. The normal icy feeling could be felt by her numb skin. It was the only thing she could feel anymore because it was all Wyatt would let her. Loud footsteps came closer to her as the sun began to dip under the buildings. His arms wrapped around her as her body cried out in pain, she hated this. She hated him.

His voice ringed in her ears, a loud bell that stung her ear drums. Her eyes glanced away from his face. His long dirty blonde hair crinkled with waves intertwined with her long brown locks as he pulled it out her bun. His brown eyes burned her with the evil lurking deep within his soul.

Chris could not change this? It was impossible?

Wyatt could sense that something was deeply wrong inside of her. Though, he made no move to question what the problem was. He did not care anymore about Alex's petty little problems that were kept locked in the room. She was only here now for one reason. If it was not for his thirst for skin, than Alex would have been long dead along with the other good witches and white lighters that died many years ago. Then, when he was done with her, which he would never be, then she would go the same way as the others. The flames would consume her, only when he was done with her body. This is what he only thought of the beauty trapped in his strong embrace.

She knew that this way the only thing keeping her alive in the enemy's council.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Chris kept true to his word. Alex did not notice his entrance by the frame of the window that night, she was far from that window. Chris began to wonder where she was but he heard a slight sound that comforted him. Laughter rung from behind the door of the bedroom. He slowly opened the door.

Alex looked up slightly surprised to see Chris standing in the door way of her bedroom. She willingly let him come in and take a seat. She knew why he was here and that did not make this visit any different from the last. She placed down the book that was laying in the grasp of her hands. Her only few comforts from the hell she was in. Along with Chris her only connection to the outside world below.

She could tell by looking in his eyes that something was wrong. Alex sat up and crawled to Chris, who was sitting at the other end of the bed. "Everything okay?" Chris did not make a move to turn around, his eyes gleaming outside the window.

He did not want to leave this place. He did not want Alex to be their cover up the night he was to leave. If he could, Chris would not even tell her when this all was going to take place. Though, Alex was the key element in this. If Wyatt was kept busy then he would not know what was going on in the Mansion. Then Chris would have safe passage to the past or at least safer passage than he would with out Alex.

His eyes turned around and looked at her green eyes, which questioned his every move. "I leave in a week." Alex took a deep sigh. A week would not be a long time from now, this she knew in her heart. "If I do everything right, then maybe they both would not have died."

Alex turned away from Chris. She did not like it when he brought up her sister and father. It was a pain in her heart that never fully healed. "Or at least Amy can be saved." Chris finished. Alex pretended not to listen. She knew that his last words were true. For if Wyatt did turn good then Amy would have been saved from the slaughtering of witches and white lighters. None of the gruesome deaths would have taken place.

Her father, though, Alex knew would still die the way he had done so many years ago and the pain of a daughter yearning for her father would still be there. Chris tried to say many words of comfort, apologizing for the words he spoke which cause pain. Those words did not work, only Alex pulling herself away from the comfort of Chris' voice.

She wanted him gone now. He knew how much pain those deaths had caused her. Alex wanted him gone forever. He knew when she closed her eyes she saw those deaths happening again in her mind. She would be saved then from remembering the death of her family with Chris gone from this world. Alex knew how to rid him. "I'll be ready in a week."

Chris looked at her with sadness. Alex did her best to pull back the tears that were now welling with in. Chris stood up and walked out of the room. He left her to wallow in her bucket of sorrows. Drowning herself in the tears which she shed many nights. Never grieving death but becoming more bitter at death it self. Though she knew deep down that death is not good or evil, the angel of death just is.

Chris' plan was now, mostly, all up to her.

Would Wyatt know what she was up? That was the question.

**Next chapter **_**STARE OUT MY WINDOW . . .**_


	5. Stare Out My Window

STARE OUT MY WINDOW

1**STARE OUT MY WINDOW**

Who here would feel it?

Who here could hear it?

Who here would try?

**GAVIN DEGRAW**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Alex sat patiently on the bed in her own fairy tale tower, waiting for Wyatt to come home. The time of action would soon come to pass and thing needed to go according to plan. The nights now grew darker and the days began to seem longer as time passed so slowly. There was a deep burn in her heart knowing what soon may be. But, there was still one question.

How would she know that this world changed?

How would she know if Chris made a difference?

Would it be a simple smile from Wyatt? Or would she wake up one day and find the paradise she was dreaming of? Would the light and joy come pouring slowly from the sky? Or would this world even change one bit and would she remember the horrors of this future?

A ball of light appeared by the door outside on the deck. Wyatt began to look around for the one he falsely loved. She was not there tonight, gazing up at the stars in the sky. He walked through the door to the apartment.

Alex looked at him when he walked into the bedroom. A book was placed in her hands as she was lost in a mystical world. She did not want to notice Wyatt coming into the room. Or Wyatt walking toward her with the same glow in his eyes as he did every night. Though, she knew that this must be for her dreams to come true. Alex slowly placed the book down onto the table next to her bed.

She stood up to greet him and placed her arms around his neck. The time of action would be now, Alex's time of action was now. The whole plan now laid in her lap. Even if she did not want to do this, it was for Wyatt that he may be the man she wanted him to be. The man that was filled with all the good in the world, as he was meant to be.

A grin crawled across her face as she placed a kiss on his lips. Lips that burned at the touch, the kiss made her spine shiver. She was doing this for Chris, she had to keep telling herself, this is for Chris. The worst of it all, the night had barely just begun. Wyatt was not curious of this action, she had been doing this for a week. Alex took his hand and led him out of their decorated bed room.

In the dining room, a romantic dinner was set up for the two of them. Wyatt smiled, she had finally learned to accept the life she had chosen. He looked at her from across the table, this was how it had been for a week. He did not know, still, what to think of her sudden change. That was the only theory he had come up with in the short period of time. Alex looked so peaceful from the other end, Wyatt smiled to himself.

Alex kept her mind on one thing, Chris would be gone soon. He would be gone and then after that there would be no comforts in the lonely dark of the day. No time to know that there is still good in this world, that there are some sane people that Wyatt cannot touch. She would be stuck with this Wyatt until the deed was done.

The thought was no comfort to her. Being stuck with Wyatt meant she had to keep acting this way until the world changed. No comfort, because Alex did not know how long Chris would be gone. A month. A year or even worse there would be no good future. Wyatt had not noticed the change and if he did, Alex only thought he liked it.

The "new" Alex did all his bidding without a complaint. The Alex, that had been here for a week, pleased Wyatt in every aspect that was needed for a ruler in his status.

Alex had done a lot to make this change. She did her best to hide away the tears she would shed every night and hold them for the waking of day. Though, some tears did escape while Wyatt slept beside her. Alex had to put a smile on her face when she saw Wyatt's face. The same face that was the nightmare in her dreams. The same face that haunted her during the day light, with her waking eyes.

Wyatt looked at her with his piercing brown eyes, stinging her soul once again. She hated that look he gave her. Alex knew what was coming next. The one part of the day she hated the most. The night would soon begin, the lonely night with Wyatt. The night where she would want to scream but then realize she had a job to do. A job for Bianca and Chris, for the better future she wanted there to be, and for Wyatt who was meant to be good.

Alex's mind began to wonder as she ate the food she spent hours preparing. Her mind rested upon many things but Chris was the one she rested most of her thoughts upon. How would he do it? What will the new life be like?

She did not want to think of this now. Alex had a job to do, without her Chris would have no safe passage to the past anyways. She needed to concentrate on the moment of now. She need to concentrate on Wyatt who was sitting before her, his brown eyes still stinging her soul. His eyes never moving from her once.

Wyatt stood up from the table and began to walk over to Alex soon after. His eyes flashed with lust as his brown met her foggy green eyes. She was unsure how this would all help but her heart went with him anyways. He slowly pulled out her chair and lead her to the bed room.

Tonight, like it had been for a week, she was not hesitant to go through with the normal routine of the night. Wyatt liked Alex this way, she was finally seeing that good could not prevail evil, evil would always triumph.

Alex inside her heart was screaming all the way there, wondering how to pull back. Wondering how to save herself from all this, even though she knew the only way was death. Death would have to take her. Alex closed her eyes on that thought as Wyatt opened the door to the bedroom which they shared.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Far off, Chris and Bianca were in the basement of the Halliwell manor. Bianca stood up as Chris was placing his shirt back on. He looked at her from behind as she was buttoning the front of her maroon shirt. Chris did not want to leave this place, he did not want to leave her. He did not want to leave Bianca to fight all by herself or even Alex wallowing in her sorrows.

He took a deep sigh as he stood up from the ground. His grey eyes peering at the concrete waiting for something to happen. The only way to make everything right was to go back into the past. Bianca and him decided that long ago. Chris only hoped that it would work. That everything would be alright when he came back.

Chris began to wonder about Bianca. He wondered if she would still be good in the new future or would the Phoenix consume her? Would their love surpass to the good future?

Chris emerged from the basement grasping Bianca's hand. She was tan and her light brown hair was falling from her shoulders. Her pale lips smiled at Chris as they emerged from the basement of the Halliwell manor. Chris pressed one of his finger to his lips. At the slightest sound Wyatt's Demons would attack them for being in the manor this late at night.

Chris hoped that every thing was going to go smoothly tonight, he needed it to. The walk up to the attic was a long and quite one. This place was nothing like it was meant to be or even use to be when he was young.

His brother turned it into a shrine, for everyone to know that Wyatt had all the power and no one else. That was Wyatt's motto it all about who has the most power. Memories began to flood all over him as he and Bianca passed the room where his mother use to sleep, before the event happened. Before Wyatt killed her to make the Charmed Ones weak, so that they could not go after Wyatt once he gain what he wanted. How would he be able to control the swelling joy at the sound of her voice?

Bianca began to open the door to the attic, Chris' heart began to beat faster than it had ever beaten before. He was scared of what the past would hold and the new future he was going to gain.

"Well, what do I tell them?" Chris said as Bianca stepped her foot into the attic as a sigh of relief followed. He followed after, keeping his eyes pealed for any demon that could pop out of the blue, wanting to kill him. Wanting to have the bounty that was placed on his head.

Bianca looked back at Chris' face, "Nothing, just stick to your cover story. They don't want to know about the future, the less you tell them the better." Chris grabbed her hand as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Though, what if they find out who I am?" He was worried about his cover up. The girls could not know that Chris was Piper and Leo's son, for he when went back Chris did not exist yet. If they knew, it would be absolutely horrible to the outcome of the future.

"They won't know as long as they believe you're their new white lighter."

"And I won't lose my powers when I travel back, you're positive?" Chris wondered, for if he did not exist yet then how could he have his powers. For without his powers then this whole shot would have been worth nothing.

"Positive, that's why the spell is needed now." Bianca looked at Chris, she could sense that he was worried about the outcome of the whole journey. She knew that some advice had to be given to Chris, he seemed strong but inside he was filled with fear. "Remember watch out for baby Wyatt and protect the Charmed Ones, keep them alive for our future, the better future."

Chris rolled his eyes, what a joke she was telling, "No pressure there at all, great." This then had to be one of the hardest jobs he would ever have. Keeping Wyatt from turning evil was going of be hard enough, keeping the Charmed Ones alive was making the job three times as hard.

"Chris you're the one who has to save us, the only person that can do this." Bianca looked at him deeply in his eyes. Chris was their only hope for a better future.

Chris took a deep sigh, "Only if I make it back."

Bianca took his hand in her's and looked him in the eyes, "Well, you have to make it back, it you want to marry me someday." Chris smiled as he leaned down and kissed her passionately. It would be the last time he would kiss her in a long time and he wanted to savor the moment shared between the two of them. Chris loved Bianca with all his heart and nothing could ever change that one bit in the near future.

He lifted his head up after a few moments, "Bianca, you know how to really motivate a guy, you know that." Chris began to lead Bianca near to the resting place of the fake Book of Shadows . It had been years since the book laid in the rightful place within the Halliwell Manor and tonight it would reside there once again.

"Now you are sure you can summon the real book?" Bianca said now filled with the worry of her own. Worry, of the foggy future that would lay ahead of herself after tonight.

Chris looked up and smiled, "Positive."

Bianca still seemed unsure and filled with worry, "Away from Wyatt?"

"Yes but there will not be much time once the book gets here, Wyatt's demons will be all over us, to get it back." Chris knew of what he spoke. If the demons found him then he would be dead by sunrise and Bianca would be killed also for betraying the greatest power on all of the earth, Wyatt.

"Chris, you don't need much time, just long enough for you to go back in time." Bianca began to walk over to an empty wall and slowly drew a triquettra on the wall. Chris looked over at Bianca as he paced back and forth.

"Hurry before he comes and finds us." Bianca nodded as she finished the last line on Chris' passage way.

"It is time now."

Chris looked at Bianca wanting to remember every curve of her body and the sound of her voice, or the light still withheld in the brown eyes she behold. "But I don't want to go, not if I have to leave you." Chris meant what he said, he knew that she would face terrors now that he was gone, or even worse Wyatt would turn her back to his side. It was a risk Chris was going to take for the better future.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

A demon walked into the room in which Wyatt and Alex were sleeping in. Her eyes dreamt that Chris was safe along with Bianca but her heart told her otherwise. Wyatt stepped out of bed and followed the demon. Alex was not meant to hear what had happened inside the Halliwell Manor, it was for her safety.

"Sir, the manor has been broken into and the book was there also." The demon began, hoping unlike many others to survive after this night. Wyatt, though, only looked into the demon's eyes as he pulled back his dirty blonde hair. He now began to question himself.

"Who?" Was the question that lingered inside his mind. The whole outcome depended on who perpetrated the crime done that night.

The demon looked down to the ground not wanting to answer the question that had been ask. The answer that would be given would cost him his head. "It was Chris, your brother, and the Phoenix, Bianca. We caught the girl but he went inside this portal thing and we could not capture him, I am very sorry my Lord."

Wyatt screamed out of rage to the demon, saying words that were not said often from his mouth. Alex sat in the bed room now wide awake and heard every word of the conversation. She had done her job well, or at least well enough. Chris had gotten back to the past safely but now Bianca was the one who was going to pay the price. Alex took a deep sigh slightly disappointed in herself. If Wyatt ever knew what she had done, that she was part of this huge master plan, Alex would be down in the cells with Bianca now.

She strained her ears a bit more but now all that she heard from Wyatt was a slight mumble back and forth from the demon. Now was her time to worry in the whole scheme, now was the time to fear for her life as well. Every thing seemed to go smoothly tonight, but she guessed wrong.

Wyatt walked back into the bedroom and Alex remained silent, pretending to still be sleeping. She thought if she was still sleeping that Wyatt would not suspect her one bit, that a small prayer would save her short life.

His hands placed themselves on top of the sheets Alex's body was under. Those hands that were ice cold and filled with lust. The hands that Alex hated so much. The hands that now shook her body slightly to wake up the sleeping Princess locked in the tallest towner.

Alex turned around and looked him into the eyes, behind her eyes she worried Bianca told the whole truth and now was time for Alex to die also. She took a deep sigh, "What is the problem, Wyatt?" An innocent question, one that would not give away her cover.

"Follow me." Was all he said as Alex's clothes fell upon the sheets of the bed.

**Next chapter**_** DREAMING . . .**_


	6. Dreaming

DREAMING

1**DREAMING**

I've these dreams, I'm walking home.

Home where it use to be.

Everything it is as it was.

Frozen in front of me . . .

**JOHN MAYER**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Alex did as Wyatt asked and got dresses as quickly as she could. There was terror in her eyes and that would stay there until she knew what was going on. The man who was meant to love her did not glance her way or even tell her what was about to happen. If she did know what would lay ahead of her, she would have done better. Her fingers traced Piper's engagement ring, that hung around a string that hung from her neck.

It was a long walk down to the cells and with each step Alex became more petrified with fear. The hallways were dark, the only light was coming from a candle Wyatt had lit and she held in her hands. The light was guiding the way. The stairs were stone and the building that they lived in now felt more like a medieval castle. Stone was everywhere that Alex's eyes did glance upon in the dim light.

The two if them neared the end of the stairs and toward the doorway to the cells. Wyatt stood between the door and Alex, his face was glum and filled with hate. Behind his back he slowly opened the door. Alex took one last deep sigh of fresh air before she walked into the door of eternal darkness. Wyatt took her hand and began to lead her past cells, cells that held people who betrayed Wyatt's trust and now only waited til their death to get out of this nightmare.

Alex's heart began pounding out of her chest. Would there be a cell now where she would lay? Would this be the place where she would die?

The two of them came up close to a cell with a wooden door. The inside of the cell was silent. So silent, that Alex did not think of anyone to be in the cell. She could see from the little window that some light poured in from the outside, but only enough to help see the shapes of the shadows. The ring around her neck now felt so heavy than it had ever felt before.

Wyatt opened the door to the cell slowly so that Alex would be able to see who was resting inside the cell. To see the face that she would recognize anywhere. It filled her heart with sorrow to see that person locked in the cell after all they had done to save the future. To make the future better for everyone.

Under her breath Alex stated their name, "Bianca." Wyatt looked at her but did not hear Alex say her name. For if he did then Alex would have been thrown into the cell along with her.

No, Wyatt just looked at her and then began to state the purpose of Alex coming down to the terrors of the cells. "No one can get a word out of her, maybe you can Alex. I know girls like to talk so that's why I brought you down here so you two can talk, but let me know what happened to Chris."

Alex nodded to Wyatt as he closed the door to the cell, leaving to two girls in the light of the shadows. Alex looked upon Bianca, the ring glistened in what little light that was given, and wondered how to start what she needed to do, "How?"

Bianca looked at her with confusion, she had been through so much in one night that she was beginning to wonder if the night would end. "How, what?" Bianca asked thinking about Chris and if he made it to the other side safely.

"How did you get here? I mean, you're not meant to be here." Alex wondered, this was not part of the plan.

Bianca looked down at the ground filled with little bits of straw and dirt. She did not want to think about how she got here in the endless darkness. Her life was now on the line, Wyatt knew she betrayed him and the punishment was death either way. "I was fighting demons as Chris went in the portal but more came and I could not hold them off for long . . ."

She looked up at the ceiling, Alex did not know how to respond to this statement, "So, they captured you and brought you here so that Wyatt could get answers out of you."

Bianca just nodded at Alex. It pained her to think that this would be how she be spending her last few hours on earth alive. She began to wonder if Chris would be able to control his temper, control his hate toward Wyatt, even if he would be an innocent baby. "Alex."

"What Bianca?" Alex looked down and smiled, trying to comfort Bianca in this dark hour. Though, when she did the ring Chris would have given Bianca was not there. "Where's the ring?" The diamond ring Alex had found for Chris to give to Bianca.

Bianca blushed, "He has it as a reminder of what is here."

Alex nodded, trying not to think of Chris' reaction to this act. He would not have been keen to the gift Bianca gave him. The thought of this made her laugh.

"Alex would you do something for me?" Bianca asked, hopefully already knowing the answer to the question she had asked. Alex been so kind as to helping her and Chris and now all Bianca asked was just a little more. "I'm worried about Chris and his temper."

"He does have a bad temper and trouble controlling it." Alex stated the truth back to Bianca.

Bianca looked at Alex with a smile on her face now, "I know, it is the one thing that worries me now." Her smile then slowly turned into a frown, "I'm afraid that his rage and hate against Wyatt might make him act rash and on instinct, but he is just a baby where Chris went back. If he does anything to Wyatt as to harm him then how can the future become good, without Wyatt, if he is meant to be a paragon of good?"

Alex sat there for a second taking all the information inside of her heart. "I still do not get what you want me to do?"

"I want you to go back in the past and protect Chris from harming Wyatt. Don't let him know you are there, let him find you." Bianca said now grasping Alex's hand hoping a bit of comfort would let her join the fight.

Alex stood up from the dirt ground of the cell, "You want me to be his Guardian Angel in a sense, I am correct." This was odd but she knew what must be done.

"Yes."

Alex was still thinking of her answer, going back into the past was hard enough but doing this behind Wyatt's back without him noticing her absence was going to be tough. "I'll do it, just tell me what to do."

Bianca sat there devising the plan in her head as quickly as she could, "Ask Wyatt if you and him can go to the Montanas Manor, seeing he won't let you go alone. Then when he's asleep . . ."

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Alex finished packing her bags to go on a little trip to her house with Wyatt. Everything was ready to do just as Bianca asked her to do, down to a second bag of clothes to bring back to the past. Wyatt, since their trip down to the cells, had been very keen to check every move that Alex made, as if she was a criminal. Demons followed her around, but still nothing was found.

Alex had been carful to act the way she had been since the night Chris left. What Wyatt was worried about and mistrusted was not the way Alex had been acting, oh no, but on the simple answer she had given him as to Chris' whereabouts.

"_He's in another dimension."_ Alex had told him a few days ago, but he still wondered why Chris was even in another dimension. She took a deep sigh as she closed the luggage and prepared to leave this place for good. To help create a better future with a good Wyatt and a Chris (who she knew so well) to be friends instead of heart wrenching enemies, and the world to be saved from demonic destruction.

She took one more glance around the room, trying to hold all the good memories to her heart, but there were so few to even remember. Bad memories filled this whole apartment from top to bottom, the only true good memories were with Chris and sometimes Bianca and that was it.

Alex did not want to cry but she felt as if this chapter was done with, as if this room would never be in her sight again. That this whole journey would turn out fo the best.

Wyatt walked into the door way and glanced at Alex, who was far off in her memories of this place. "Ready?" Was all he asked with a tone full of restlessness.

Alex turned around slowly and looked at him, she was truly ready to go. To do what was asked by her from a friend, "Yeah I think so." She grabbed her bag and began to walk out of the decorated bedroom, a room she hoped never to enter again.

Demon surrounded them as Wyatt and Alex began to walk toward the place of her childhood. The place where she was most happy to be, no matter the situation Alex was placed in. The gates slowly opened and the two of the walked into the Montanas Manor. The building was still in the perfect shape that it had been for the past years, the water sprang lively from the fountain in the center of the entrance.

She grew silent as she entered the house and memories began to fill her. This place, once filled with laughter and joy, was her one true home no matter where she went in life. For where ever she went life always brought her back to the manor.

The hours soon began to pass and the night crept up high into the sky, sending the sun to shine elsewhere in the world. The stars shone like they normally did, peeping through the clouds of the darken world. No one would suspect treason would be done again, nor did they think Alex would ever do such a thing. Though there next to Wyatt, Alex did not sleep waiting for her time now to strike, her time to help save the world from the horrid evil called Wyatt.

The night had been long and filled with questions, Wyatt wanted to know why she wanted to be there. Her only answer would be that she missed her "other" home, that Alex felt like she needed to be there for some reason. Wyatt, questioning her a bit, went along with her silly answer. Though, he longed for the real and true reason Alex Montanas wanted to be back in the Manor, in her home.

When he was finally sound asleep, she crept slowly out from her side of the bed and began to walk down the dark corridors as she did many years ago in her youth. The halls were now no longer than they did before but covered with demons, watching her every move.

The hallway walls were bare too. The whole Montanas history was lost among the halls, the history that lived in her own blood and that was her own flesh, her family. All the photos and all the decorations, with thrilling tales behind them, were gone. Nothing was there. She slowly approached the room in which she grew up and the room she would travel back to.

This was the only room untouched by the demons and their hunger for destroying life and love, for Wyatt would not let them touch anything that was her's. Alex stood in the room and turned around, "Leave me." That was all Alex said, and with those two words demons came into view and shimmer away.

She sat on the floor for a long time wondering how and what to do, though Bianca clearly told her everything. It was just the grief and sadness of being home that stopped her fromgoing sosoon. From becoming happy to see the one person that she loved and would have to say goodbye to again.

After a long time of waiting and mourning Alex finally stood up and found a piece of chalk. She took a photo off the wall, then with the piece of chalk she began to draw a triquettra on the flowered wall. When it was done she dusted the extra chalk on her hand across the rough surface of her jeans. It was now or never as Alex thought, now to go back to the beautiful past or never see the world she longed for every night.

Before she did, though, she pulled out a small vile from her pocket filled with a potion she had made earlier that day. Alex drank the vile, slowly taking in every sip with great pleasure. The potion would replenish her powers that Wyatt had taken away so long ago. A smirk grew across her face as she called upon a demon, "Meltzer." The demon slowly shimmered into her view, without even a single thought an energy ball zoomed in his direction and Meltzer was no longer in this world. Alex sighed, "Too long."

She took a deep breath and sighed as she began to remember the spell Bianca had told her.

"_Here these words, hear the rhyme._

_Heed the hope with in my mind._

_Send me back where I'll find._

_What I wish in space and time._"

The triquettra began to turn all blue and glowed with a small white light. Alex took a deep breath and could not believe this, could not believe that it worked. She muttered a small thanks to Bianca and walked through the portal not knowing what would be on the other side.

What would be waiting for her in the past? In the past where she did not exist yet. Where her father still lived and was healthy. A past where the Charmed Ones existed.

The thought frightened her slightly, but she went along with the plan that was devised in the cells, in the mind of Bianca. So far, it had gone great but Alex knew the demons would find the evidence and figure out what both her and Chris' disappearances had in common. Only then for Wyatt to come after them. It was a chance she was willing to take. A chance to be free of the Wyatt she hated with all her heart. A chance for her never to feel the way Wyatt makes her feel every night she goes to bed. Every dream she dreams of him, fill her with fear.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Alex had to be careful as she crossed to the other side, to the past. She looked around her room which was now used for mere storage. A slight bit of laughter filled her heart. Finally Alex was free from that prison, finally Alex had her powers back. Everything seemed to be in the right place.

Now Alex began to question. How would she be able to gain her family's trust? How, for she and Amy were the first girls in many generations to be born into the Montanas family? To them in this past would be thought of as unbelievable. She would be thrown out in a second.

She began to pace in what little space there was in that location, thinking of a plan. Thinking of a way to gain her family's trust. To have a place to stay, to help keep her safe until Chris found her. It was a hard act and she knew they would want a good reason, she had to give so many reason countless of times to her grandmother. This would take a whole lot of thinking on her half at the moment.

Would they actually believe her if she said that she came from the future and only the sole purpose to save it? Or would they think she was a demon or a Callaway and kill her?

Time was running out. For, outside of the door a person was coming to open it. Then Alex would be seen and found soon, though she did not know it yet. Alex sat down for a moment to think, walking was becoming too stressful for her. Thinking was now even stressful because unlike when Chris came to this time, she was not planned. She had no plan to follow, not even one idea of what to do or how to handle herself in the past. It was all too complicated to be done in a few days, she would have been caught. A plan was needed now and so she began to think as she had never done so in her life.

Footsteps started to get closer to the door, Alex could hear them now and she slowly prayed that they would not come into that room. That they would not come and find her sitting on the floor in the midst of thinking. Thinking now still without a plan.

Her prayers were not answered as the door slowly swung open and a face appeared in the doorway. He looked upon her with surprise in his eyes. Alex's heart nearly jumped with joy as she saw a scarred eyebrow, short black hair, and a face she could never forget.

A face that Alex loved with all her heart and had longed to see in many years. The same face that was now looking at her like a freak or burglar in the Montanas Manor.

"Who are you?" Richard ask as he looked upon his future daughter.

Alex wanted to say many things at this moment. How she missed him so much and that she was happy to see him. That he would die one night when she was eleven and the how Uncle Steve did nothing about it. Or how she was his daughter who would be born many years from now. Though, all that came from her mouth was, "I'm Alex, Alex Montanas."

Richard looked at her, "I never heard of you."

She blushed as she looked into her father's eyes, "I don't exist yet, I'm from the future." Richard nearly jump out of his skin at the sound of Alex's words. He could not believe his ear, and nor did he want to.

"The future?" Richard questioned, wondering if he had heard the woman correctly.

Alex only looked down at the ground and answered, "Yes." Things were now going down hill for her and she had not been in the past long enough to protect Wyatt from Chris' hate. Though, in her heart she knew things would change.

**Next chapter**_** WHAT COULD BE . . .**_


	7. What Could Be

a/n: This is when Alex sees Chris for the first time in the flesh while she's in the past, P3

_**a/n: This is when Alex sees Chris for the first time in the flesh while she's in the past, P3.**_

**WHAT COULD BE**

Look into my eyes.

What do you see?

Not just the color.

Look inside of me.

**GAVIN DEGRAW**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Who would have thought.

A simple club that your mother once owned.

I'd spot the face.

From some other place where I'm from.

My heart stops to beat.

To the music around.

But you don't see me.

Among all the sound.

I want to cry your name.

To reminisce of what's soon to be.

Though a voice comes to mind.

Only then to remind me.

You must not see me.

For I am a ghost.

A ghost who's an angel now.

An angle of protection.

Watching over you.

Seeing you there.

Drinking the beer from your hands.

You look so unlike you.

Filled with worry and fear.

And I'm just a friend.

Dancing the night away in another's arms.

**Next chapter**_** END UP HAPPY . . .**_


	8. End Up Happy

a/n: Sorry this is a very long chapter but, it is full of information that will hold the answers to the rest of the story, so

_**a/n: Sorry this is a **__**very**__** long chapter but, it is full of information that will hold the answers to the rest of the story, so do not worry about it the chapters now will be shorter (hopefully). Oh, **__italics __**are a flash back to the past, in a sense. i know that i'm posting a lot of chapters at once, but that is because it has been so long since i last posted and the fact that I'm leaveing the country in a couple of days for a month so enjoy the read!**_

**END UP HAPPY**

You, you were a friend.

You were a friend of mine.

I let you spend the night.

See it was my fault.

**JASON MRAZ**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Two months later . . .

The night was restless as it had been for a long time. It kept people awake at the dark of night and on edge wondering when the impeding doom would come, ending the hell that they lived every day. The hall was dark, only a single light guided her walk down the long hallway. Her heart began to race. Alex had been here once before. Though, she could not place the familiarity of the place she was. Footsteps echoed down the hall, some were not her own. Alex knew that someone was behind her, but for some reason she could not look behind her.

A tall silver door grew closer with all her steps. Alex did not want to know what was through the doors and her heart told her to run. Run far off from this hallway, from the consuming darkness. Her feet would not do so, like they did not belong to her anymore.

The door was now in front of Alex. Her heart stopped beating for a second. Silver is meant to be cold as ice. Alex, though, felt fiery heat from the other side of the door. Could this be the impending doom she kept dreaming of every night. Lived the fiery hell in her dreams. Alex prayed that the door would not open.

Her prayers were not answered. The doors slowly opened revealing a room embed with silver. Near the center stood a metal pole, coming up from the ground. The pole was still red from the heat. Not far from the pole there stood a platform, a person sat in a grand chair on top of the platform of silver. Alex wanted to run when she saw who was sitting on the throne.

Though, when Alex turned around she saw the great doors closing and behind them stood Amy, her beloved sister.

It all seemed to hit Alex so fast. The dream, the memories, everything made sense. She screamed at the top of her lungs, dashing toward the silver doors. Toward her sister whom she needed in this dark hour. This was not her impending doom. It was someone else's.

Her fist pounded against the silver, trying to open the door. Alex's frail hands grew redder with every single punch she threw at grand doors.

Laughter echoed. Another's laughter echoed through out the room. Loud and clear, sending chills up her spine at the sound of their laugh. Alex kept trying to prey or blast the door open with energy balls. Her crusade was worth nothing. It was all now worth nothing. Alex felt shameful and useless in the room made of silver.

"Where do you think you're going?" The voice said through the echoing laughter. He slowly got off his throne and walked near the sobbing Alex on the ground. "I've been wondering when you would turn up."

Alex looked at him with her watery green eyes. She did not know what was about to happen but, now all her hope was shattered. "What are you doing, Wyatt?"

Wyatt bent down to Alex's level. There was no smile on his face, no hint that he was joking at the statement as he said, "Isn't it obvious, decimating the enemy. All the enemies." He reached out his hand and wiped the tears from her pale, blotchy face.

Alex did not pull away but, let his ice colds hand touch her warm face. Then slowly did what he had said sink in Alex's head. She stood up in a second out of fear, knowing this would be her death too. Her eyes darted toward the pole, which was now cool as Wyatt's hands. Burned at the stake as her ancestors did many years before her. A death worthy of the fiery hell she lived in now. She wondered how many witches before her had died, engulfed in the red flames from hell itself, so far.

Wyatt stood behind her and whispered in her ear gently, "Don't be afraid." His arms slowly wrapped themselves around Alex and he gently place a kiss of death on her cheek. "I have other plans for you."

Alex turned around and looked at him in his dark brown eyes, "Other plans?"

"Oh, yes, I have grand plans for you." Wyatt stroked a piece of her hair away from her face. "You just have to tell me one thing, where is Chris?"

Alex looked away, she knew exactly where Chris was at the moment but, she would not be the one to rat him out. It was not something a best friend would do to another, then only to gain their own life and be filled guilt. The thought seemed to selfish for Alex to even think of doing it in real life. "I don't know where he is, not a single idea either."

Wyatt did not believe one word that she had spoken, "I'm asking you one last time. Where is my brother, Chris?"

"I don't know!" Alex said now filled with rage of her own. Wyatt had changed so much in the past few years he had been away.

Wyatt grasped her hand and began to walk her toward the metal pole. Something that Wyatt would not have to do to Alex, but she gave him no choice. Fire appeared in his hands, "Such a waste of a pretty face."

Alex took a deep breath, thinking that this was the end. She could see her whole life flash before her own eyes. An eerie feeling was felt, though, when Amy walked through the great doors escorted by two demons. The two demons slowly let go of Amy and walked over to Wyatt, standing by his side.

Wyatt lightly let go of Alex and began to walk toward Amy. Amy stood there strong, ready for anything Wyatt would throw at her. Amy had always been the brave one. His steps grew closer to Amy and Alex's breath shortened with each step.

The two demons held strongly onto Alex's arms. She held her breath, wondering what all this was for. Why did Amy need to be involved now? Then a light, harsh voice came into her head, _"I have other plans for you."_

Wyatt walked up right to Amy and then turned around to face Alex. It was time for her to choose, to make the choice of a lifetime. "Final time Alex, where is Chris? Or your sister dies."

Alex looked over at her older sister, her other half of strength. She was not the right one to make this choice. Alex would not be able to live with the guilt, because either way she chose she would not win. Someone would have to die tonight. Amy only shook her head, no. No, do not tell Wyatt where Chris is. Amy was willing to sacrifice her life for his, even if he had caused her so much trouble in their youth. For, Chris was the key to bringing down Wyatt from the throne, the key to making this world a better place.

Alex knew there was only one thing to do. One choice had to be made for another's life. It pained her to do this but, it would save Amy and maybe even Chris. The choice would change the future she foresaw. The death she foresaw. "Fine, I'll tell you." Wyatt looked up and smiled, he would get what he wanted. He would get Chris head on a platter, a platter carried by his best friend. Wyatt let his grip loosen on Amy's arm to make Alex think that everything would turn out fine. "He's in the basement of the Callaway Manor, we thought you would never look there for him."

He smiled this was exactly what he needed to happen, "Thank you." She watched as Wyatt snapped his fingers and multitude of demons appeared by his side. He turned his head toward the demon who was the leader, "Go to the Calliway Manor, bring Chris to me."

Amy took a deep sigh, disappointed in her younger twin. Nothing good would come out of doing this. For what would Wyatt say or do when he found out what exactly Alex had done.

Under her breath, Alex said a slow and quite prayer that the demons would not come back soon from their expedition. Wyatt would not like it when they came back empty handed, all thanks to Alex. She just hoped that Wyatt would be filled with enough hate to kill her instead of Amy. Or even that Chris would be safe from Wyatt, til the time came.

Why should others be punished for her doing? This was meant so that lives could be saved. The still silence in the room did not last long enough to send chills up the spine. Alex had been thinking about what Wyatt had said before all this began. "Wyatt?" She looked him in his emotionless brown eyes, "What did you mean by other plans?"

Wyatt only looked at her and smiled. He knew exactly what the other plans were, "Wait and see, in time you'll understand." Wyatt knew she would not like it at first but, he knew she would someday understand that her fate was intertwined with his. As he spoke, in a few group of shimmers, the demons returned back. Though to Wyatt's surprise the demons were empty handed, there was no Chris in sight. Wyatt's finger pressed against Alex's lips. She felt her voice being taken out of her. The demons tightened their grip on her arm, as if they knew what was about to happen.

His brown eyes locked with Alex's as he began to fill with rage. This was exactly what Alex wanted to happen. The two people she cared about the most would be safe from Wyatt's wrath. Or so, she wished they were. Alex knew about the rumors about Wyatt being unpredictable but, she had seen this before, she had dreamt this before. He took a deep sigh, "You drew my patience Alex. I truly did not want to do this but, you gave me no choice. Your brave act, now, does not seem so brave at the end."

Alex knew what would happen next. Wyatt slowly walked back over to Alex, waiting for the time to strike. Her breaths became short as his cold voice slithered, "Any last words?" Alex stood there and looked at Amy, she had nothing to say. For, Alex had already said it in a single glance._ Run._

Fire appeared in Wyatt's hand as Alex shook her head no. "No final words?" Wyatt asked mocking Alex. "Good."

The whole scene happened so quickly that there was nothing that Alex could do. Amy seemed ready to run far off. Wyatt ready to consume another in the dread fire. And, Alex was prepared to die for the sake of family. Though everything was different than Alex had seen in her vision.

Wyatt tuned his hand behind him. And, in a matter of seconds Amy was consumed in flames. The hot, orange flames that were meant to consume Alex. Alex did not understand by telling Wyatt where Chris "was", she had changed the future. Amy was not meant to die.

Yet, there she stood unable to scream. Alex's mouth moved in the shape of Amy's name but, yet nothing was heard. Wyatt had taken her voice. The demons gripped her body tighter as she tried to pull away. Alex did not want to watch Amy die a terrible death. A death that Alex hoped was meant for her.

In another matter of seconds Amy was only ash on the ground. With that Alex's heart was forever broken by Wyatt, now fully unable to repair itself from the harm of the outside world. The outside world that only caused pain and suffering, that was all the world threw in her direction. The world that had fully broken Alex down to nothing.

Wyatt walked up to her and pressed his ice cold hand against her face. Alex did not want to cry now, crying showed weakness. She did not Wyatt to think that he got to her, finally. She was unable to cry now out of fear. All she did was turn her face away from his and closed her eyes. The demons gripped her tighter as all Alex saw was black surrounding her, just like her heart was at that moment, black.

Then she felt herself grow cold . . .

She felt herself grow colder than ice . . .

In the midst of all the iciness, Alex felt a hand drape over her body. The hand felt warm and soft, unlike Wyatt's rough, ice hands. She did not want to open her eyes but, savor this moment for a few seconds. A few second in the arms of someone warm and loving even if she did not know who it was. The feeling was a sensation she always wanted to feel when it came to true love.

Though, a bright light told Alex to open her eyes. The sun was pouring down on her from a grand set of windows. She lifted her arm and realized that she was under a bunch of soft blankets and slept in a comfy bed. She turned around to see who owned the hand who had touch her.

She turned around to see his face gleaming at her in his slumber. Alex felt this odd sensation fill her, she did not expect to see him. Still he laid there peacefully, and that made Alex break out into a grand smile. She slowly moved his hand off her body and quietly slid out of the bed. Alex wanted to to look outside in the world of sunlight; to see what life was like.

Her frame pressed against the glass as she looked upon a city that was now whole. Now full of noisy, busy life. The buildings that were once destroyed when Wyatt took power, now stood in all their glory. The grass was a sweet green and the Golden Gate Bridge was whole, and filled with beeping cars. Everything was how destiny should have played itself out to be long ago, in the past.

The world was still whole instead of destructed by a terrible evil.

The smile grew even wider on her face as Alex realized what was going on. This world was good, no this world was great. Alex's heart leapt with a fierce amount of joy. This was the world Alex wanted to live in. The world Alex wanted to live in with all of her heart, all of her broken and shattered heart.

The world that she was now helping create with Chris. A world where magic was free and the demons were less. A world where Wyatt was good, the one thing she had always wanted for him to be good. Though, how could this be?

Alex heard someone move behind her. It was the sound of rustling sheets. Though, it did not sound harsh, hard and full of lust. The sound of rustling sheets was soft and comforting. Alex did not know what to think of this.

He came over and stood behind her, peering out the grand window with her. His hands playing with the elastic on her pajama shorts. Alex closed her eyes savoring the moment, as his scruffy chin brushed against the strap of her pink tank top. "Dreaming again?"

Alex turned around and looked him in the eyes. Those eyes that she knew so well, that she tried to protect from a world of evil. "What's it to you?"

He only smiled as Alex went back to peering out the window. Lost in the world she wanted to see. The world that she dreamt of so much that at times it felt so real inside of her. The two of them stood peering out the window for a few minutes. He gently whispered in her ear, " Come back to bed, baby." One of his hands was now playing with her curly brown locks. The other grasped her hand and began to pull her toward the bed.

Alex only softly said, "But . . ." Then reluctantly went with him to the bed.

He smiled as he said, "We'll see Amy later, don't be such a worry-wart." Alex then playfully nudged him in the stomach for that remark. Things were still how they use to be. The teasing was just a natural part of their love and friendship.

"I am not!" Alex argued, his only response was a soft kiss on the lips. It was short and perfect, but Alex wanted it to last longer.

He then pulled her closer to him, "Whatever you want to believe."

She rolled her eyes, he was still as cocky as ever and nothing could change that. He smiled his dashing smile once again trying to get his way, as always. Alex smiled back feeling truly happy inside.

He leaned forward to kiss her, as she sat down on the bed. Alex, though, moved out of the way so he ended up kissing her neck instead. He seemed content with doing it, to her surprise.

She slowly turned around and looked him deeply in the eyes. A phrase he had said came back to her mind. The phrase set a spark in her head and made her heart beat faster, "You mean that Amy is still alive?"

He looked at her like she was an imbecile for some reason, like she was meant to know the answer to the question she just asked. The question had confused and angered him, "What else would she be?"

Alex looked down at the carpeted ground as she processed his answer, "Oh." His hand reached for her chin and slowly turned her face toward his.

"Why? Did you see something?" He seemed eager to know the answer. As if, the answer depended on his own life and not someone else.

Alex, looked him back in the eyes trying to fight holding tears back. Tears that were filled with joy instead of sorrow. "No, nothing." Alex placed her hand on his chest, trying to calm him down from the fright, "Don't worry about it."

He looked at her, with the worry slowly draining from his face. Alex knew she had given him a big scare. She always did when it occurred to involve her visions. The thought of knowing the future frightened him. For, you never know what the future could hold for you or the ones that are close to your heart.

"You sure about it?"

"Positive."

He looked at her for a second not wanting to believe a word she had said. Alex was good at hiding the truth if she did not want him to know it. He knew that her visions were a gift but, sometimes her gift was more of a burden.

He did not want her to go through all that pain. All the pain that the gift of foresight brought. Alex's visions would always come true, no matter what anyone did to stop them.

Alex laid down on the soft bed looking up at the ceiling. There was nothing special about the ceiling yet she looked up at it. He seemed content too, just staring at the beauty he beheld, the beauty he held dear to his heart. Alex looked up at him, to see him staring at her with those beautiful grey eyes, and smiled. Everything seemed right at that moment, everything seemed perfect with him. Alex did not know what she would do if he did not exist, if he was not born and the thought scared her to death.

They smiled at each other a bit more, not wanting to spoil the moment with words. Alex slowly brought her hand up to the collar of his t-shirt. She pulled him closer to her for a deep and passionate kiss. His arms wrapped around her small frame.

Alex did not care what would happen next . . .

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Richard walked into Alex's small bedroom. He looked at her tossing in her slumber wondering why his heart leapt with joy every time he saw her. Richard felt this sudden urge to let her be and for once sleep through the night, unlike him. But, he did not know if he could trust her yet. Even if his intuition told him it was okay. His intuition had been wrong before. The situation Richard had found Alex in was odd and unexplainable, that it gave him an odd feeling. He could still remember that night, when she was found in the Montanas Manor.

"_The future?" Richard questioned, wondering if he had heard the woman correctly._

_Alex only looked down at the ground and answered, "Yes." That was all she could say now, unprepared and already caught. _

_Richard began to stammer, "H-h-how?" She looked him in the eye for a split second but, then went back to looking at the floor. Richard was too surprised to wonder anything else, tampering with the past was a messy business._

"_I can't answer that."_

_Richard looked at her in the silence, trying to figure out what to make of all this. The situation he had been placed in was odd, even for a witch or family of such esteem. He looked down at the ground remembering the feud. This could be just another sick joke that had been played on him by the Callaway's. This would be lower than they had ever gone before. "Are you a Callaway?"_

_Alex seemed to jump out of her own skin with these words. She was utterly insulted by what Richard had just said. "Never! Not even in my lifetime!"_

_He looked her in the eyes again not wanting to believe a word she said. Something was different, something was special about this girl. Richard just could not place a finger of his on the thought at all. The joke had been going on for too long, that Richard began to believe every word she had said. He did not want the Callaway family to win. "Come with me."_

_Alex stood up when he told her to. She always listened to what her father had to say, no one else expect him and grandma when she felt like it. It was just the way she was raised and grew up, what Richard said went in the Montanas house hold went with no excuse. She just wanted to know on thing and that was all, "Where are we going?"_

"_To find everyone else, to find out your fate." Richard said looking at her with little feeling behind his eyes. What feeling laid behind the eyes of her father? Fright, pure fright. Alex only nodded and followed him down to the main room; where his mother and Steve were cooking potions in this late hour. His mom looked up when he walked through the grand door and Alex at his tail. She looked both astonished and curious. Steve only glanced in her direction and then went back to his work, silently._

_Alex's grandmother approached her not knowing what to think, she only looked at her youngest son to ask her question. "Who is this?"_

_Richard looked down at the ground not wanting to answer the question. He began to scratch the back of his head, as he always did when the nerves took over him, "Well, ma, this one here says she's from the future."_

"_The what?!"_

_Alex looked at her grandmother, "He's right. I am from the future." Steve stopped working on the potion to look at Alex and hear what she had to say. He seemed more intrigued in her now than in her whole life-span in the evil future._

_Grandmother Montanas gave her a questioning look, "And your name is?"_

"_Oh, Alex Montanas!" Alex reached out and shook her grandmother's hand, while the woman stood there in complete shock. Her response was just the way Richard had responded. There could be no true words to say at that moment._

_His mother turned and looked at him, "Is she a . . ."_

"_No, well she says she is not. I don't know what to think." Richard finish and responded._

_The woman stood there for a moment thinking of how to find out if Alex was truly who she said she was. A painted nail pressed against her lips, "Tell me something."_

_Alex looked at her wondering what her grandmother was doing. "What?"_

_The woman drew a smile. The same smile Alex knew to well, it was when a thought crossed her mind but, not just any thought the mother loads of thoughts. "Some thing only a Montanas would know."_

_Alex looked down to the ground wondering where to begin. During her childhood Uncle Steve and her Grandma use to tell Amy and her stories from the past, teach them the long family history. "Well, there is one story that my Grams use to tell me about. I think her name was Marie but, I'm not sure. She was the last girl to be born into the Montanas family, until me." Alex bit her lip trying to remember the rest of the story. "That's how the curse came about. How all Montanas men are corrupted by magic themselves and why no more girls were born into this family, because a demon did not get what he wanted."_

_She looked up at the three of them. The three people who raised her to be the woman that stood before them. Her grandmother just stood there in awe, this then had to be true after what Alex had just said. Steve gave Alex a questioning look, "How do we not know that she stole our book in the future and it had the story written in it?"_

_Alex stood up out of fury now, "Why would I steal my own book?" They all stood there staring at her, now wondering who this woman was on the inside. "If you want more I'll give you more, _Steve_."_

_Steve only looked at her and smiled, "Bring it."_

_Alex only raised her eyebrows knowing what would happen next, "When you were ten your mom never knew that it was you ,_Steve_, who stole your father's wallet and spent all his money on ice cream and pretzels down town. Richard, your first kiss was under the bleachers at a school football game, the kiss ended when a soda poured down on you from the bleachers above. And, Miriam when you were a little girl you would go up to New York every year to visit your grandmother and on Christmas Eve you would all go skating near Rockefeller Plaza. A tradition you handed down to your kids and so forth, all the way to me. If you want more I'm more than obliged to keep going?"_

_The three of them gasped and looked at each other, Alex now had to be telling the truth. Richard's mother now looked Steve in the eyes with anger. What Alex had said about him drove her mad. Richard simply looked at Alex and wondered how she knew about his first kiss. He finally spoke up in all the silence, "Well I guess she's one of us."_

_Her grandmother only nodded and then looked at Alex; asking the one question Alex was hoping to skip across the water with, "Well then dear, why are you here?"_

_Alex began to scratch the back of her head again, "Well, actually I can't tell you. Expect that there's an event I need to stop."_

_Richard looked at her more deeply, interested in what Alex had to say. If she came back to change the future then why would she not tell them what was going to happen. That, then would change the future and keep her family on guard. "Does it involve us then?"_

_Alex shook her head. How was she to respond to that question, how was she to answer with out giving too much information about the depressing future. How was she to not tell her father how he would die. How his own brother would betray him. "It does in a way, but that's all I can say now."_

_The four of them then stood there in silence, standing in the grand room of the wonderful Montanas Manor. Alex had a place to stay or sleep for now at least. Every second ,though, Richard saw her he became more curious with who she really was, who child was she. If Richard found out that Alex was his baby girl that could throw off her whole plan, that could change the course of her future._

Richard heard Alex mumble something as her breath shortened. He turned around and ran to wake her up, just as the sun finished rising. At his touch Alex nearly jumped out of the bed, wanting him to hold her in his embrace. She held herself back, though. But, then she noticed her skin was ice, Richard felt that too. She took a deep sigh as she realized what had happened during the night.

She took a deep sigh of happiness. The dream she had of the beautiful world was not just a simple dream but, a vision from the future. The future she was now going to create with all her power and might after seeing that. After dreaming that.

Richard and Alex sat there for a long time talking, with long moments of silence between words and phrases. It seemed so odd for Alex to feel blocked or even on her guard while talking to her father but, she could not give away the future. For, by telling of the future she could change the whole thing dramatically beyond repair.

He left after a half hour or so to leave Alex lost in her own thoughts. To leave Alex to watch over Chris, to watch over the course of the future.

She got dressed quickly and decided to talk a walk outside in the gardens. The gardens the were greener than the fields of Ireland and embedded with innumerable amounts of flowers of every shape and color. The smell of sweet spring filled the air of the garden, slowly calming Alex's rushed nerves. Letting her relax before she had to go play super-hero once again in the dark of the night. That was her job.

What was Alex to do?

How was she to think of anything else throughout the day than whether Chris would do something to Wyatt? Something without Alex even knowing. There was constant fear when the thought came to her mind.

It came to her mind more than Alex would have preferred. So, that for once her heart could stop racing. But, Alex would not win that race with all her worries and stress jumbled up together in a giant ball, just waiting to roll down the long hill.

She was all by herself as she sat on the bench, thinking. Thinking like she always did. Lost deep with in her mind, deep within her mind of mystery.

Someone appeared behind her but, she did not see.

Nor did she see the energy ball flying in her direction. Alex felt it though, when, it hit her square in the back. The pain and agony began.

Words came from Alex's mouth that were so natural, flowed so easily. She needed some one to help her, "Chris, Chris . . ."

**Next chapter**_** PRAY . . .**_


	9. Pray

_**a/n: Just to explain a bit about chapter eight and a thing about Alex in general: her main power is premonition though it does not work like Phoebe. Instead of receiving**__**premonitions from touching objects, Alex gets them through her dreams. So, in actuality when Alex grew cold in chapter eight that was her receiving a premonition. **_

**PRAY**

I wish I could be.

A fly on your wall.

Are you really alone.

**CLAY AIKEN**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Chris looked up from the bar swearing he heard a voice. A cry for his name but, no one was there expect him. Chris was all alone in his grand task. The long and depressing silence was getting to him, Chris was always on his toes and his heart slowly filled with bitterness. He was becoming obsessed with his work, the job that was set upon him. All he had left of them, his friends and family from the future, were faint voices inside his mind. There were only memories of them scattered across time.

Chris fumbled with a deck of cards in his hands, roughly swiping across his fingertips. The sound echoed across the empty P3 in the early morning. His water, placed on the counter top, vibrated as the cards hit the marble covered top. Chris looked up from staring at his water and checked his surroundings. He heard the voice again.

The voice sound so familiar and in deep painful agony. As if the voice was fading from his own mind. Chris looked up again now slightly frightened, who would call him. The one voice did not sound like it belonged to any of the sisters. He knew none of them were in dire danger. Chris had just saved them yesterday from deadly pocket realms of desire.

The voice called again. Chris stood up off the bar stool. Could it be? Chris wanted to ask, to know the truth. The voice sounded like Alex. The voice echoing in his mind sounded like his best friend Alex Montanas. Chris's eyebrows scrunched contradicting himself, Alex was in the future. Alex was trapped in the high tower with Wyatt, as Wyatt's human play toy.

How could she be in the past with him?

Chris sat back down on the bar stool, ignoring the voice. But, now there was no voice echoing his name. There were no sounds ringing in his ears. If Alex had come to the past Chris should have sensed her, felt her presence among him.

He looked at the floor. Chris could not be sure that his thoughts were true. The deadly silence could have now been affecting his very mind for all he knew. He slowly closed his eyes and began to feel beautiful white lights surrounding and going through him. It calmed Chris down for a few moments. After a few minuets Chris opened his eyes out of shock.

"Alex." He whispered as he orbed out of the club his mother owned, to where Chris had found Alex after all.

Alex's body laid on the ground fatally wounded by an energy ball. Chris dropped down to his knees, not wanting to believe the sight, next to her body. He began to fill with rage. There were so many things he wanted to know. So many answers a waiting him.

Her breath was short and her heart beat was faint. The Angel of Death would be coming for her soon if Chris did not change her fate. Death would take Alex if Chris did not do anything to help her. Chris was not just going to sit there next to her ailing body and watch Alex die slowly. He would not do that now or ever. She was his best friend and without Alex his world would be completely unstable.

Chris looked around the perimeter of the gardens. Everything was exactly the way he remembered it to be. The large walls covered in leaves, the tall tree him and Alex spent hours climbing, and the little pool where there were countless hours of splashing. He knew what he needed to do and it had to be done fast.

He laid his hands on Alex's back and tried to heal her wound. Chris knew that time was running out for Alex in this life and maybe in the future too. Tears began to flow out of Chris's eyes, he was losing his best friend.

He was forcing all his strength into trying to heal Alex, it did not work. The wound stayed the way it was, getting worse by the minuet. The wound was killing Alex by the minuet. Chris began to think of all he and Alex had been through. All the trials and the times of tremendous joys that they shared together. Chris had healed once before but something was blocking him. His heart was blocking him, the hate Chris had for Wyatt consumed him so much that he could not heal anymore.

"Damn it!" Chris bellowed at the top of his lungs. Tears still were flowing out of his beautiful grey eyes. Alex was fading away from him by the minuet, and Chris felt helpless. He shook his head out of frustration and looked at Alex once more. How could this be happening when it was Chris who was the demon hunter?

His grey eyes looked at Alex. At that moment something deep down in his heart burst. Chris knew that he could not live without Alex and he did not want her death on his charge.

Chris's heart changed at that moment. His hate for Wyatt disappeared for a second, being blocked out by his love for Alex. The hands glowed a slight majestic gold and the wound tardily began to heal itself. Alex took a deep breath as she came back to life, taking in the sweet garden air. Chris's heart leapt with joy, she was okay. Chris had his best friend again, a companion in this treacherous task.

Chris and Alex were alone in the majestic gardens of the Montanas Manor. Alex was left to answer the questions she knew Chris would ask. The only question was if she was ready to tell him the truth. The truth about what happened to Bianca or what was going to happen. How Wyatt would soon be after both of them because she was now gone too, and left in the same way.

Alex sat up and looked at him with a guilty smile. She could tell by the look he was giving her then that she had given Chris a real blood chilling scare. Not only because she was almost killed, but because she was in the past with him. She was in the past without Chris ever knowing it.

She pulled a lose strand of hair behind her ear. Alex did not know truly what to say, Chris still was giving her an evil glare, "Hey. How are you?"

"Me?" Chris pointed at himself making sure he heard Alex clearly. She only nodded to the question. "Well I don't know . . . battling demons on a daily basis, trying not to let it slip that I'm her son, ruining her and dad's relationship, oh, and saving the future from a power hungry older brother; who is going to take over the world if I don't stop it. You?"

Alex scratched the back of her head figuring out how to respond to what Chris just said. The anger inside of him was pouring out of his every word. "I know about that. Please don't be mad?"

"Mad? Mad? Why should I be mad?" Chris was now pacing in the garden, he was unstoppable at the moment. Alex could only wait and watch as Chris babbled his way through the anger that consumed him now. "There's nothing to be mad about. Well, expect that my _best _friend comes back to the past without telling me. Yeah, my best friend. Oh, and then she decided to get herself killed so that we can have just a jolly reunion!"

"Chris it was not like that . . ."

"What the hell do you mean it was not like that? It sure did look that way to me."

"The feud just ended and some demons just don't like that now_ three _powerful Wiccan families have now befriended each other. To them it means _their_ down fall, especially when one family happens to be the Charmed Ones. I might add that. And, you think I've been doing nothing? Well let me tell you, I have to sit here all day and watch your sorry ass! Covering it the best I can without being found out! I wonder why, when some one has the most uncontrollable temper in the world!"

Chris looked at Alex unable to speak. What could one say when you find out that you're being watched? He was in a state of shock. Not only had Leo been keeping an eye on Chris, but so had Alex. It was odd when even stated in thought. Alex looked down and took his left hand. The tips of her fingers traced a tiny scar on his thumb, that she had given him in their childhood. The everlasting imprint made her smile.

He kept his eyes on her for a few moments. Chris could see the guilt pouring out of her. He felt how much pain it caused Alex to keep her guilt locked up on the inside. "Oh, Alex come on don't do this."

She looked up at him and frowned, "Why?"

Chris looked at her in the eyes and said, "Well truth be told, wrinkles are not your style." Alex laughed a bit at Chris's remark. He pulled her into a strong, short hug. Chris missed the companionship of another being. "I sure wouldn't want to see you with wrinkles."

Alex playfully punched Chris in the stomach and then laughter filled the air. It had been so long since Chris heard Alex laugh. There was no laughter that came from Alex in the future, Wyatt sucked all the joy and love from Alex. It had been a long time since Chris had teased Alex and got a playful response, instead of bitterness or hatred. He watched, laughing, as Alex was consumed by her gleeful laughter."Tell me." Chris said between his laughter.

"What?" Alex said in the midst of all the laughter pouring out of her. It truly had been a long time. Chris stopped mid laugh. Alex sat up on the grass, "Tell you what?"

Chris was concerned, serious and curious, "Why you're here?"

Alex stopped in her trail of thought. She was doing her best to dodge that question, yet it still had come up. She stood up off the grass and began to dust the dirt off of her. Chris stood up next to her, wondering when she was going to answer. Sadness had now filled Alex's mood and actions, thinking of the true answer. Bianca. The time seemed to stop as Alex thought about the future she left. The future where Bianca was still trapped and alive, hopefully. She was sullen, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"No! Tell me Alex, now. Is she okay?" Chris looked at her as he bellowed the words.

Alex looked down at the ground an began to walk around the garden. The tall tree surrounded by flowers caught her eye. She was in need of changing the subject to something other than herself. Something other than the well being of Bianca, or lack there of. "You remember the tree house?"

Chris stood behind her, "Yeah, of course . . ."

"You remember when Amy decided to jump out of the tree instead of using the ladder." Alex could see the whole happen before her eyes.

"I had to move the couch for her landing. Now can we . . ."

"I'll tell you when I'm ready, so stop asking. I'm just not ready to jump out of the tree yet, you'll find out eventually. Don't worry so much about it." Alex began to walk toward the tree. She had this odd feeling for a moment, a moment where she wanted to fly. Her eyes glanced at an old wooden swing that hung on the huge tree. Alex remembered her father telling her how many hours he spent on that exact swing and she began to wonder how many she had too. Alex looked at her hand and with a flick of her wrist a blooming flower appeared in her clutch. Chris just stood where he was, planted to the ground. He was surprised at Alex preforming magic again, Chris remembered that Wyatt had striped her powers the exact same day Amy died.

"What the hell! How did you do _that_?" Alex only sat on the swing and smiled. She began to soar high into the air on the swing.

"Well," Alex began as she rose higher and higher, "it turns out that Wyatt didn't strip my powers, just binded them." The swing began to slow down and dust surrounded Alex, from her feet dragging across the ground.

"So?"

"So, all I had to do was make a simple potion that would de-bind my powers and . . ." Alex materlized off the swing. Chris began to toss and turn to find out where Alex had gone to. "Voila!" Alex stood behind him unharmed, with a great grin across her face.

Chris looked at her, "You're really giving me a scare, you know that."

"That's my job."

Chris began to walk a bit toward Alex, "Well I have to get back to my job."

Alex tilted her head a bit to the side, the smile was still drawn across her face. "Oh, you better go, got to get back to babysitting."

He shook his head, he knew Alex was joking but, the joke was not funny. It was not funny to him at all and that angered Chris so much. "No, it's called saving the future. I have to go back and search through the Book of Shadows again to find out who turns Wyatt evil. And, then by doing so, save the world from a twisted evil, that is my own brother. That is what I came back to do." Anger and nerves rushed through his words as he still continued to talk.

Alex smiled, minuets later, as Chris finished babbling to her another lecture. "Feels good to vent. Doesn't it?" She placed her hand on his arm as he took a deep delicate breath.

"To an extent." His grey eyes locked with Alex's for just a simple moment. "I'd better go now."

Alex stepped away from him as she murmured a soft goodbye. He orbed out in a beautiful swirl of while lights. Alex was now left alone in the gardens but, she did not feel alone in her heart anymore.

**Next chapter**_** TRYING HARD TO REACH OUT. . .**_


	10. Trying Hard To Reach Out

a/n: This chapter is to my dear friend Jessica, you know why or at least the under lined meaning of this is

1_**a/n: This chapter is to my dear friend Jessica, you know why or at least the under lined meaning of this is.**_

**TRYING HARD TO REACH OUT**

I don't blame you for being you.

But you can't blame me for hating it.

So say, what are you waiting for.

Kiss her, kiss her.

**FALL OUT BOY**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Chris began to talk, again, as he leaned against the frame of her bedroom window. They could not go out that day into the beautiful gardens. Nor could they lay in the grass for countless hours gazing up at the sky. Chris and Alex could not do that on that day. Alex was sitting on her bed content with her surroundings, watching the droplets of rain pound against the window, creating nature's music. She did her best to listen to what Chris had to say, but her mind began to wonder. It had been a long secluded week for her. Demon after demon kept trying to attack the rest of her family, along with members of the Callaways, and Alex had to keep saving them from the Angel of Death.

"Alex?" Chris said pulling her out of a mindless void. "Did you hear a word I said?"

She looked up from the window and at Chris's face. Alex turned a deep crimson out of guilt and bit her lower lip. While, her fingers fumbled with Piper's ring around her neck. The ring caused so much grief and pain. The truth was she had not been listening. Alex's thoughts were on so many things at the moment. She looked at him, "Sure, sure . . ." Chris crossed his arms, as he rolled his eyes at Alex. He knew the truth, but he wanted to hear it from Alex herself, "No. Fine I haven't."

Chris looked at Alex with disappointment, "Alex, clam down." Chris sat down next to her, he knew what was running through her mind. "You can't tell him and you know that. You don't think I wish I could tell Piper that I'm her son or even that I love her so much, but I can't. You can't either."

Alex looked down at the ground, "I know. Just being around him makes me so happy, though. It tortures me not to tell him, not to tell him about _it_."

"You can't do that. You can't do that Alex! Death is something you don't fight. You die when you're meant to die." Chris shook his head out of fury. Alex had acting so childish about her father, about being around Richard again. "The Angel of Death never gives up on a claim, there is nothing that you could do to change that."

Alex stood up off the bed and began to pace around in what small space she was granted. "Like you wouldn't do the same for your mother in a second!" Alex shouted at him with fury, along with an evil glare. Being in the past had complicated things for Alex, knowing that she could change the future. Knowing she could stop her heart from being broken by losing the one thing she cherished the most; yet she could not do that.

"I would. But, by saving Wyatt I save Piper, hopefully. Anyways this is a surgical strike, not let them prevent it so the Charmed Ones never leave the house again." Chris leaned his back against the window, looking directly at Alex pacing. He took a deep sigh; Chris wished he could tell, but that was not part of the plan. There was not room for that now in his plan to save his older brother.

Alex looked a him, fighting back tears. She stopped pacing, "I know, I just missed him so much."

"Shhh . . ." Chris walked over and gave Alex a hug, doing his best to comfort her. He could not hold her long enough for the tears to stop welling out of her eyes. A loud bang filled the room as the charm Wyatt place on Piper's engagement ring was put to use. Wyatt kept the two friends apart, even in the past. With the bang, Chris was thrown toward the window. His head hit the corner of the window frame.

Alex gasped as she raced toward Chris. He was laying on the ground, now, near the window. "Sorry." Chris rubbed the back of his head checking for blood. No one could touch her long enough to comfort her.

"It's not your fault, it's Wy's." Alex looked down at the ground, it was her fault. Alex knew it was, she just did not want to admit why.

Alex helped Chris stand up off the floor and sit on the bed. She wanted to make sure he did not have a concussion. Chris sat on the bed, using his arms to keep him sitting straight. He did not want to look at Alex now, he felt bad that no one could comfort her or hold her expect for Wyatt, only and always Wyatt. To Alex he was not the true comforter anymore in her eyes, Wyatt had to be because of his little charm. "Chris? Chris look a me!"

His eyes met with Alex's just to make her happy, he knew she would pester him until he did as she asked. Chris could see the worry and fear deep inside her foggy green eyes, not only because Chris could have died, but the whole masquerade of everyday life. "I'm fine, don't worry about it." Chris shifted his body weight on the bed so that Alex could sit down next to him, without the slightest fear of falling off the bed. "I can take care of myself."

Alex felt a bit ashamed of the way she was treating Chris, but it was for his health, it was for his life. She knew very well that the last statement Chris's mouth shaped were true and all Alex did was nod in agreement. Nothing more and nothing less. The two friends sat in Alex's bedroom in silence. Alex turned her head and looked at Chris.

In that moment something in Alex changed. Something in Alex's shattered heart clicked inside of her. She felt so blind and stupid at the same time, that she did not see what had laid before her eyes all the twenty-one years of her life. In that moment when Alex looked at Chris she finally understood why she truly chose Chris over her own sister.

A rush of emotions filled Alex's whole being, body and soul. She loved Chris. Alex actually loved Chris, not as a brother or a friend, but someone much more than that. Chris was her everything, even her reason to live. Chris was Alex's oxygen and there would be no one to equal him.

Alex had never felt this way before and did not know how to contain it. She wanted to shout it out to the rainy San Francisco or even the world, though at the same time Alex wanted to keep it to herself untouched and unknown. Kept secret in her heart where it would stay and keep her company in the dark of the lonely night. The night when terrors called Wyatt filled her dreams, this new found feeling would protect her. The world wanted to know, yearned to know the feeling in Alex's heart and she knew. That is what Alex felt like doing.

She knew that Chris did not feel the same way back. He had Bianca in another time, hopefully, waiting to love and marry him. It was what Chris wanted, Chris chose, even if Alex had not realized it til now.

She just stared at Chris's face unable to believe the truth. Not wanting to control this feeling any longer. Just Alex's foggy green eyes piercing Chris's flawless skin, unable to think about anything else. Nothing else expect Chris, only Chris.

In that moment a rush of emotions consumed her and Alex would never be the same. Nor did she want to. This feeling was just too much, too perfect that Alex wanted noting else but for Chris to feel the same way back. Like her whole world would be complete.

Chris turned around and found Alex staring at him. She quickly turned her head embarrassed by what he might have thought about her. Alex did not want Chris to know. She looked back at him when the rouge in her cheeks had disappeared enough that it was barely conspicuous.

He looked at her and cocked his eyebrows, Chris was flummoxed. Alex had suddenly changed her actions in a split second. She was someone different now. His lips were parted wanting to say something, but could not find the words for it.

"Alex?" Chris whispered as she grasped his hand. She wanted to hold him close while she still had him. Her head gently fell on his shoulder, as Chris turned to peer out the stormy window. The two of them fought about the future often, each wanting it to turn out their own way, but the fight ended always in the same way. Each person consumed by a darkened silence. He slowly repeated her name, "Alex?"

She moved her head off his shoulder to look him in the eye, though he was still gleaming out the stormy window. "What is it?" With Chris's only free hand, he ran his fingers through his brown hair, thinking. Alex secretly smiled to herself. He was trying to figure how to say what he wanted. To say what he needed to know.

"When will you tell me?" Chris looked away from the window and locked with her foggy green eyes. Alex had told him to wait til she was ready, til she felt it was the right time. In an instant her eyes began to fill with sorrow, flashing images came to her mind from the horrid future she came from. Tears began to fill behind her eyes. "Sorry."

Alex's eyes drifted down to their intertwined hands, "Don't be. I'm just not ready yet, but I'll tell you soon." Chris nodded and then went back to staring out the window in Alex's bed room. The room remained silent for some time. During then, Alex thought about her new found feelings toward her best friend.

Alex just needed to know one thing, one simple thing in the whole world. How Chris felt, even if he loved Bianca. "Chris?" He simply looked at her with a grunt. She had interrupted his train of thought, thinking of his surgical strike. Alex had to know now. She leaned forward and placed a kiss upon his lips without a single thought in her mind, without a doubt.

Chris kissed her back without a single thought going through his mind.

Though as the kiss prolonged, Chris began to remember about who he left behind. He slowly pulled his head away from Alex's trying to block the moment from his mind. Alex smiled about the whole indecent before she looked Chris in the eyes and then the smile transformed itself into a sullen frown. Chris did not feel the same way about her.

"Alex." Chris began wondering how to place the harsh words together. "I can't do this! I have a girl waiting for me back home. I love Bianca very much!" He just kept shaking is head, ashamed of what he had just done. Chris never thought that in his whole life it would ever happen between the two of them. Alex and him had always been friends, just friends.

Alex kept apologizing about what she had done. She felt it could or would have been the only way to express her feeling to him. Chris on the other hand did not take it so lightly. Though, Alex wanted to know was, if Chris truly loved Bianca then why did he kiss her back.

Chris blabbered on about some more things and Alex got up off from the bed. She slowly walked over to a laundry pile and began to fold the clothes. She was trying to keep herself busy, then to be giving into the tears budding up behind her green eyes. Alex did not look at Chris, but kept herself strong. "I think maybe you should go now."

Those were Alex's last words before Chris orbed out of her room. Abruptly after, Alex fell down to the ground and wept. The basket falling off the table and the clothes scattering onto the floor. She did not move to pick them up, but gave into her tears. Her heart, she now understood, would never be fully whole again and would always be broken.

**Next chapter**_** I TRY TO . . .**_


	11. I Try To

_**a/n: Sorry this is a **__**very**__** long chapter and if from many view points and has very important information that will turn fate later in the story. The time written is when the whole scene ends, not begins.**_

**I TRY TO**

Maybe you want her.

Maybe you need her.

Maybe you had her.

Maybe you lost her to another.

**THE FRAY**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Chris did not show up the next day or the rest of the week. That long week, without any visits from Chris, turned into a month. A long and lonely month. Alex felt at sometimes she would not survive the on going days without a laugh or smile from him. Yet, somehow life let her move on with her daily routine and kept him from her thoughts until the dead of night.

Alex sat at the end of her bed folding laundry that just finished its turn in the dryer. She smiled to herself thinking about what she would do after. A picnic in the lushes gardens or a swim in the glistening pool. The door slightly creaked and Alex turned around to see who was at the door. All she found was the door slightly ajar and light from the hallway pouring into the room. There was no one in sight, in front or behind the door.

She turned around again continuing to fold her laundry. Her eyes glanced out the window to the dark of night. As an eerie feeling took over her.

Doors just did not open on their own, but it could have been her older cousin's thought of a good prank to play on her. Ricardo was always trying to find ways to make her crack, though it never worked. If it was him, though, then his laughter would have proceeded shortly after Alex had noticed the opened door.

Something in the house was not right.

Something in the house was not safe and wanted to stir up some trouble.

Alex took a deep breath as a figure flashed before her eyes, the reason the door was opened. She was in a state of complete shock. Something had to happen for this to occur, she had to be found out for this to happen. All Alex could think about was the mission that Chris was sent out to accomplish and now would fail.

The person just looked at Alex with no pity or shame in the eye, as if their meetings were always like this. Those cold brown eyes that Alex had not know for many years, the happiness and joy depleted from the depth of the brown eyes. The love seemed to be absent.

"Well, well, well . . . What do we have here? Busy?" The figure walked up to Alex and knocked some of the folded clothes off the bed. They fell onto the floor creating a mess. "I thought you had a job to do?"

"I do. But what are _you _doing here?" Alex asked bending down to reach the fallen clothes off the floor to fold them again.

"I just have _one _question, that if you answer correctly Wyatt won't hurt you _one bit_. You did betray him you know, and _you _absolutely know how gruesome the penalty is for _that_." The figure bent down onto the floor to look Alex in her green eyes. The brown eyes met her foggy green, crisp and clear, "Where is he?"

"Not here." Was all Alex could reply, she would not let this happen again. She would protect him with all her well being.

"That's obvious Alex; now where's Chris?"

"I don't know." She answered again, thinking of the seeing bowl in the corner. The person caught what Alex was thinking and stood up.

"Like hell you do!" The figure brushed dirt off their black leather and looked at Alex once again. A knife appeared in the figure's hand. They knew what had to be done.

"Bianca!" Is all Alex could get out of her mouth before Bianca kicked Alex unconscious, as the moon slowly rose in its wonder over the lively San Francisco. She dropped the knife on the floor as she walked over to the table; Bianca shimmered away, the seeing bowl in her clutch.

_TIME: 1 am Montanas Manor, San Francisco, Ca_

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Chris sat in his room at P3 a few hours after his confrontation with Bianca, at two in the morning, and his long talk with the Charmed Ones had concluded. He just kept denying that Bianca was in the past or even that she would try to strip his powers. He was just so angry at the incident. Chris had spent a good hour outside behind the club, when he got back from the sister's house, kicking a garbage can with all his might. Piper would have to get a new one tomorrow when she found out. His high-temper had taken its toll on him. Now, Chris sat in his darkened room while outside life still went on in the hopping club.

His heart so full of love was slowly breaking because of Bianca.

His memory flashed back to hours before, after his world began to crumble.

Before the meeting in the attic, Piper kept coming in the room to check up on him and each time he would pretend that sleep had taken over him. Chris knew that if they found out about his past, their future, all would crumble. For by finding out who Bianca really was, it would lead to the discovery of Chris. He would not allow that, so he sat in the darkness thinking while his chest was in deep anguish. Chris all night had felt uneasy, a slight feeling of unsteadiness in the air and he still felt that way. He did not realize that far off in the Montanas Manor his friend was out, unconscious, on the floor.

Chris heard the door begin to creak open, immediately he closed his eyes and began to lay down on the couch. Piper's face peaked in the room, as a stream of light poured in the back room. Chris could tell that Piper was worried about him, her motherly instincts kicking in at full throttle. Piper finally gave in and just told Chris to meet them at the house later. "Don't be late." Was all she said to the sleeping Chris. Chris, in response, took a deep breath from his fake slumber as Piper closed the door, leaving him alone once again.

Chris did not want to think of that moment now, when Piper told him that the sisters needed to talk to him. It frightened him more than Bianca did. His eyes were now so heavy with pain that he could not hold them open any longer. So, Chris let himself fall into a deep slumber. His body began to relax slightly, but the uneasiness still lurked inside of him.

The club lights went out and people slowly left. Chris stayed behind, in a place that almost felt like home, sleeping the night away in a slumber that consumed him.

Nightmares did not touch him in his dreams.

Only happy thoughts . . .

Chris woke with a start early in the morning, still there was no sight of daybreak in the backroom. He rubbed his eyes wishing that the dream he dreamt was not a dream. That Bianca was still good, laying beside him lost in her own dreams. Wishing that her echoing laugh was still a bright reality. Chris put his hands back to where he dreamt his lover to be. All that remained in place was a wall covered in posters. He let out a deep sigh and rubbed his aching chest. Sweat dripped down his face as a virus called Bianca slowly started to consume him.

He rubbed it off as always, thinking it as a mere sign of stress. Chris did not know the inconvenience that would come later, the secrets to be reveled. All he wanted was some fresh air and to find Bianca. He longed to know the truth of the whole game he was in. The pawn that he turned out to be. Why Alex was here with him now? And, why did Bianca show up the way she did?

So, corrupted with the evil Chris fought to free her of. That he fought with all the love in his heart. He knew what he had to do, where he needed to confront her alone. To finally have his answers, that were buried deep inside of him, answered at last. Chris got dressed and tried to ignore the pain that was coming from the gash on his chest, as he pulled his shirt off.

When he was dressed, Chris took one last look at himself in the mirror. Thinking to himself all the trouble and pain he placed himself in, all he gave up to come back to the past and save the future. He knew that this person was not the one he had loved in the future. Chris did know where he could find her, though, and somewhere deep in his heart he hoped that confronting her could change her mind and actions.

He orbed out of the room with only a single thought on his mind, the garden where their love had been formed and melded together. A garden in a past, where the garden was still covered with decorative plants and adorned in statues of mythology. Still intact to the full statues and flowers in bloom, unlike their love. Chris was beginning to lose hope in what he gave to her, his whole self, body and soul.

She appeared from behind one of the pillars with harsh words pouring out of her mouth like a serpent, "I knew you'd be here." She continued to walk in his direction. Chris did his best not to make any eye contact with his lover. It was hard not to do so, for when he did Chris could see nothing behind her heart of ice.

His chest began to heave heavily as Bianca approached him, the fever becoming more obvious and sweat dripped off his face in buckets. "If you try to orb, it'll eventually kill you." She told him with knives in her voice. Sure orbing did hurt, but it could not have been because she attempted to strip him of his rightful powers.

She stood near, "It's like a virus Chris and, think of it this way, I'm the only one with the cure." Her leg was now on the bench next to Chris, her face leaning in toward his. Chris would not have minded one bit if it was not for the crazed look in her eyes. The look she had when she was about to get a kill. Chris knew the words she spoke were true, he just was not one to give in to the pressure.

Chris did the hardest thing he could. He shook his head and orbed out of the garden just as Bianca attempted to reach for him.

Chris fell on the cold, hard floor of the Halliwell Manor. The virus called Bianca slowly placing him in a feverish slumber, not knowing if he would ever awake again. Around him, the family that would soon be his, swarmed to his aid, not knowing exactly what they were getting themselves into this time.

_TIME: 9:32 am Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, Ca_

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Richard had not seen Alexandra all morning and was beginning to get worried about her whereabouts. By now he had checked everywhere possible; the library where he had found her many times before transfixed on a book, the study where she was writing down notes to people of importance, the gardens where many times before he found her just wondering around, and not even the potion room where she could be found at all hours mixing and studying spells that might be needed in the future, but in none of those rooms did he find Alex.

Richard's search had lead him all the way to the door between him and Alex's bedroom. He softly tapped the door at first, though there was no response. The second time, Richard tapped a little louder, calling her name from outside the door. There was still no response from inside. Finally, he gave in and tried his last hope, he turned the doorknob.

Much to his dismay the door opened up without a fight occurring. For the first time since her mysterious arrival Richard saw the inside of Alex's room.

It was nothing like a room of an adult should look. From his perspective it was more of a teenager's room. Her clothes were scattered across the floor and the furniture, as if they were thrown there is a great rush. The bed was unmade with the sheets rolled up in a huge lump at the end of the bed. Potion bottles were misplaced and tipping over to drip on the floor, some were even broken and the shattered glass was scattered across the room.

The state of the room gave Richard an uneasy feeling about what happened to the room. Alex seemed to be in no direct sight. She had always seemed to be the girl who was so organized and ready for anything but, now after seeing her room his thought of her had changed. Richard began to walk out the opened door.

He turned around to pull the wood door shut, he stopped halfway through though. Something caught his eyes. A figure he failed to notice when he first entered the room. It was the shape of a hand at the end of the bed, on the floor, limp and lifeless. Richard rushed over to see what the problem was.

Richard found Alex's body spread across the floor, her breath was slowly and steadily declining. On her face stood one large cut and across her neck was a knife imprint. Something in his heart leapt for an unknown reason and Richard began to breakdown.

His hands kept moving, trying his best to wake Alex up but, nothing on his part seemed to be working. Richard seemed to useless in his mind, he knew no magic could fix the problem, though there was a slight strand of hope the sped through his thoughts.

_TIME: 11:54 am Alex Montanas Room, San Francisco, Ca_

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Chris laid on the couch lost in his own past and unaware of his own surroundings. The sisters were trapped in their own selfish desires thanks to the spell Bianca cast on them. Leo stood there looking at Chris, awaiting for the villain to show her face.

He was caught between two scenarios; watch Chris to make sure the girls still have a white-lighter or to go save the sisters from their own desires before it lands the Charmed Ones in a bigger rut than what they are in now, there was no room to make the right choice. For nothing that Leo did would have a single beneficial outcome for the other party. He knew that he needed to stay by Chris's side, he was in fact dying from the wound on his chest. Leo just wished there was something he could do, but all attempts to heal the gash ended the same way, Chris still in a feverish state and in deep anguish.

The father did not have a chance to think before a leg shot up and hit him right in the face. The force sent him flying to the wall and knocked him out at the touch. Leo was useless to Chris once again in the son's life, but he was use to disappointment.

Bianca flipped sandy brown hair out of her face and placed a hand on Chris's chest. She was ready to finish the job, to rid Chris of all his powers and bring him back. Bianca just hoped Alex was pleased that she was left to finish the job.

"Come on, lets go home." With those words Bianca shimmered away with Chris in her grasp. There was little time left for everything to work out right in the end.

Leo finally gained consciousness as Steve Montanas shook his body heavily. He seemed like a crazed man, "Leo, I need your help!"

He rubbed the back of his head to check for blood, even though he knew there would be no blood for white-lighters never truly bled. Leo looked Steve in the eyes, as he began to get up, wondering what would make him act this way, "Why?"

Steve looked down to the floor because he did not know the whole story, "Richard found her in her room knocked out. My guess is there was some kind of fight in the room because it's a complete mess, and the fact that he found her unconscious on the floor. We need you to heal her, if you can."

Leo gave Steve a quizzical brow for he had no idea of who Steve was talking about, but Steve continued, "I tried to get Paige to help when she came over, but well . . . She only wanted Richard for other reasons . . ." A grin drew across Leo's face he could kill two birds with a single stone.

He simply nodded to Steve's request, "Just give me a second, I need to make a potion, and find Piper."

"Why?" Was all Steve asked, he did not know what was going on in the Halliwell Manor at the moment. Leo, on the other hand, knew that if Piper was there beside him when he got Paige, the two would go through the task of getting Phoebe and the thought sounded easier. It would also give him time to do what Steve, and he guessed the preoccupied Richard, was asking of him.

The white-lighter ran upstairs with Steve behind him to help create the two potions needed. One to bring the girls back to reality and away from their selfish desires, and the other to kill the Phoenix that had caught Chris's attention in the future. This would be the fight that the father-to-be could win. When the men were done, Steve left for the Montanas Manor while Leo orbed to where he sensed Piper to be.

Leo had some minor trouble collecting Piper from her desire, but he was finally able to sway her away from the spell she was under. Paige would be the trouble-maker out of the bunch. Leo also made sure that Piper fully knew the part of the plan he had come up with, so that when he left the Charmed Ones knew what was needed of them.

Paige screamed as Leo and Piper orbed into Richard's room. She was in the middle of something with Richard and feeling very exposed, she threw the blanket over her bare body. Piper said nothing as she threw the potion in Paige's direction, after it spilled all over her, the real Paige came back to life.

Leo diverted his eyes to look away, as Piper threw a bra in her sister's direction. Soon after Leo left the room to find Steve. He walked through the large house with numerous rooms, looking into each one in search of the other Montanas brother. Steve seemed no where to be found until he walked past a room where laughter could be heard from within.

Leo slowly opened the door to see Steve playing with his three year old son. The two looked so happy in each other's company, as if the joy never stopped. The little boy began to run away from Steve and toward Leo and the open door. He was going to make a sweet escape. Steve turned around and called his son's name, "Ricardo, where do you think you're going?"

Steve in the corner of his eyes caught sight of Leo. He caught and placed Ricardo down on the floor and turned the television on. "I'll be right back." Ricardo did not care, his eyes were watching the moving colors across the screen. "Follow me."

Leo did not ask questions about where he was going and why. He knew what he needed to know, someone was in need of his help and that was all that mattered. Leo was a white-lighter, healing witches was part of the job. It was one of the many things that were written on the fine lines of the contract.

Once again, Leo was walking in the twist and turns of the Montanas Manor without a single clue of where he was going and what he was going to meet. His eyes were fixated on Steve the whole time, or else he would have gotten lost easily. Steve suddenly stopped in front of a door.

Alex's uncle took a deep breath before twisting the knob on the door. The room had stayed exactly the same way since Richard had found her laying on the floor that morning. There was only one difference, Alex was now placed on her bed. Though, she was still lost in a deep slumber.

"Is she . . ."

"No, Richard found her like this in the morning."

"How?"

"No one knows, how or even that much about her."

Leo shook his head, he had no clue what Steve was talking about then. Steve had to clear the whole thing up for Leo to completely understand, "She says she's from a distant future. Some story . . ."

"Do you want me to . . ."

"Please."

Leo placed his hands over Alex's face, where blood had plaster her lush brown curls against her forehead. His hands glowed a slight majestic gold and the wound slowly began to heal itself. It took a while for her to be completely healed, Bianca's kick had injured Alex's head badly with her hard blow. When Alex did wake, she gasped for a huge gulp of fresh air. Steve nodded with content and walked out of the room. Her eyes fell to the blanket over her when the door shut. Leo did not leave with Steve, he had questions of his own.

"Who are you?" Was the first and most important question he had to ask.

The young woman looked up at Leo's eyes, "Alex." He nodded a bit and Alex knew that it was not a good sign. More questions were looming in his mind. Leo was not one to settle situations without an answer when an event had given him unanswered questions. He disliked not knowing the whole story.

Leo scratched his head, he was confused. The presence of the young woman here could mean one of two things: either she was on their side and knew Chris on some mysterious level or this woman was the one person who was going to try to harm Wyatt and call out the evil in him. He did not want this encounter to go the wrong way if she was the real source. "Do you know . . .?"

Alex smiled slightly, Leo still had no idea about who Chris was, or even who Chris was going to be. How could Leo not recognize the familiar shape of Piper's eyes on another's face? She knew what he wanted to know, "Chris? Yes, I do."

The father stood there dumbstruck, somehow Chris was not the only person who came back to the past. Chris was not the only child from the future on the mission to save Wyatt and the well being of the world. Leo should have known about Alex sooner, Chris being gone for those long hours with barely an excuse for his disappearance. He had to be somewhere, and now Leo knew exactly where to find Chris. "How?"

"I can't tell you that. But, I can say that Chris is good. He only wants what's best for Wyatt. Or I wouldn't be here." Leo cocked his head a bit to the left, he was sick of the riddles that Chris threw at him, but to hear them from someone else made his head hurt more. The whole meeting was confusing in itself. He scratched the back of his head.

"So, how did you become unconscious?"

Alex bluntly said, "Bianca. She wanted to know where to find Chris, I wouldn't tell her so . . . yeah."

"Well, that just makes it more confusing,"

Alex laughed at those words, "You'll get use to it at some point. Now, though, you better get back to the Charmed Ones."

"I have another question before I do . . ." He said as his eyes fell to her necklace, Piper's ring dangling gently at her collarbone.

"What is it?" Alex said looking Leo in the eyes, he really needed to go soon.

"How did you come across that ring?" His fingers reached out to touch the tip of the engagement ring he had given Piper so many years ago. He thought she had lost the ring in the process of the break-up, but he must have been wrong.

Alex blushed, Leo had recognized Piper's ring. His eyes stayed on the diamond shimmering in the light, "It was a gift."

Leo gave her a questioning look as he met her face, "From Chris?"

Alex threw her hands in the air and her cheeks turned a deeper shade of rouge. "Oh, no! From Wyatt."

Leo nodded understanding what she meant. He smiled as he realized she had given him a big clue, somehow the three of them were related, maybe not by blood, but something else that was deeper. He turned to leave the room. "Guess I better go now, then."

She nodded as he walked out the door, still not knowing the impact of what she had just said to him. Then something hit her, she had forgotten something. Alex called his name from behind hoping to catch him before he orbed, "Just wanted to say thanks."

He did a little salute, "Any time." After that Leo orbed out of the manor to find the Charmed Ones. He did not know at the time that the girls had failed. That Chris was taken back to the future, or that Chris was not full white-lighter. He did not know yet that there was some witch inside Chris, a point which he was sure to keep hidden. Leo did not know that it would be up him to save Chris by a simple action, stepping on a floor board. All Leo knew was that the Charmed Ones needed him, and as a member of the family it was his duty to oblige.

_TIME: 5:23 pm Alex Montanas Room, San Francisco, Ca_

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Chris could not believe it everything he had worked for was thrown down the drain. What made things worse was that Alex was completely missing in his greatest hour of need. She had deserted him without a word. That infuriated him every last bit. His hand let go of Bianca's as they arrived in their time.

The skies were dark, the air was stuffy. It would be cold outside, even if it was meant to be hot summer day. The world was never warm, it was always cold. Wyatt had chilled the earth when his demons took over, it was the coldness of death. His eye were on the ground where he could seem numerous pairs of feet. Demons surrounded the place to make sure that the young delinquent would not escape their slip once again.

To Chris's surprise, though, Wyatt was in the middle of all the demons. He encompassed himself with unserviceable protection, Chris was no threat to him now. So with a boom of his snake like voice and a wave of his arms, the demons transported themselves away from the Manor. Chris did not want to know exactly what his older brother had in store for him.

The two talked for a second, throwing venomous words back at one another. It was nothing new to the two of them, this was how they always conversed. Wyatt got sick of the game soon enough and, with a flick of his arm, threw Chris across the room. Chris crashed into the memories that his family had left behind, his legacy. Seeing Wyatt had sparked the anger in him once again, his brother never failed to do so. The only thing was Chris, in his heart, wanted to fight back.

He looked over his shoulder at Bianca, her true colors coming into view. She still loved him. Bianca stood in the background screaming at Wyatt to stop harming Chris, trying to help him in his crusade. Everything seemed to be moving at a fast pace.

He could not keep up with everything.

Finally, Wyatt, after thrashing and bashing Chris into everything in sight, decided to finish the job. He levitated Chris off the ground, choking his younger brother.

Chris's memory flashed to his fourteenth birthday, and his encounter with Leo. He had faced near death then, and so he could face it now. As Wyatt tightened his grip, and Chris losing the most needed oxygen, his eyes fell to the lose floor board that Wyatt kept stepping on.

His only hope was that his family figured out what he meant. That they had heeded his call and followed the clue. That Chris's salvation was in between the building frame and the floorboard, that was all he needed.

An energy ball appeared in Wyatt's hand, along with a devilish grin that swept from ear to ear. Chris was not frightened by the look, he had grown up with that look haunting his nightmares, it would not scare him now.

The only thing that stopped Wyatt was Bianca, her love for Chris consumed her. She would not let him die on her watch, and even at her hands. Bianca would never be able to forgive herself if that happened. She looked at her hands, the hands of a Phoenix.

Bianca had a plan. Wyatt may have seemed all powerful, but even the gods had their weaknesses.

She stretched out her hands and reached it into Wyatt's back. Just like she had done to Chris hours before, she began to suck his powers. Chris fell and hit the hard cold floor staring at Wyatt's feet, directly near the floorboard. "He's too powerful, I can't hold him for long. So whatever you're gonna do, do it!" Bianca called to Chris.

He scurried as fast as he could and threw off the top piece of wood. Chris's hair was in his eyes, but he did not seem to care. The only thing that mattered was a faded piece of paper under the floorboard. The salivation that he desperately needed in his hour of need. Chris unrolled it as fast as he could and read it aloud.

"_Powers of witches rise  
Come to me across the skies  
return my magic, give me back  
All that was taken from the attack"_

Little blue lights surrounded Chris as he regained his powers. Now he could fight, but it seemed the battle was already won. Just as the spell finished its work on Chris, Wyatt turned around and kicked Bianca out of his way, so he could kill Chris. There was one consequence; Bianca's body was pierced through a piece of splintered wood. It pushed its way thought her body, gut and blood seeping out, there would be no hope left for Bianca.

Wyatt turned and watched as Chris rushed to her side. He could not believe his eyes; Bianca had been on his little brother's side all along, she had never returned to him at all. This whole risky venture was a ploy to trick Wyatt into believing he could stop Chris.

Chris touched Bianca's face, he did not want to believe this would be the last time their eyes would meet. Tears were slowly dripping off his face; he could see the pain in her eyes and wished there was some way to stop it. If only there was time, if only Chris could, then everything would be alright.

He repeated her name softly, saying it with love and compassion, and he dropped his head on her ailing body, to hide his tears of fear. Chris took Bianca's hand. There was not much time left for them. She would soon be gone from his life.

There would be nothing left for him.

Wyatt had killed them all, expect Alex. Chris would protect her now at any cost. He would not loose her too.

Chris felt something other than Bianca's bloody hand find his way onto his palm. The ring he had given Bianca was placed back in his hands. A smile drew across her face, pain still filling her eyes along with fright.

"You could finish what we started." She let go of his hands, looking at him one last time; the one person that she loved and never wanted to be parted from. Her eyes grew dim as her soul passed from her body and to the beyond. Bianca was not next to Chris anymore, only her body and the memory of her in his mind.

Chris walked up to the podium in which the Book of Shadows sat and repeated the words he knew all too well:

"_Hear these words, hear the rhyme._

_Heed the hope with in my mind."_

Wyatt had thrown an energy ball in Chris's direction, but he luckily Chris dodged the ball a moment before he would have died too.

"_Send me back where I'll find._

_What I wish in space and time._"

The triquettra began to turn all blue and glowed with a small white light. It would lead him back to his past, a past where Chris would now have to explain himself. He knew all to well that the Charmed Ones would want to know the exact circumstances that lead to the days events and Chris would be forced to give some information about their futures.

He jumped through the triquettra and landed on the wooden floors of the attic twenty-one years prior surrounded by his family, they just did not know it yet and he did not want them to find out at any cost.

_TIME: 8:22 pm Attic, Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, Ca_

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Alex stood outside her door, her hand resting on the gold tinted doorknob. Her face was looking at Richard's though, he had followed her there after dinner ceased. She knew that he wanted questions answered, that he longed to know who she truly was, but that was not possible. Alex knew that she could not tell him anything about his future.

It would change the course of history, her history.

"What do you want me to tell you? Huh?" Alex growled at him. He was creating an unnecessary amount of anger in her at the moment. There was a time for everything; if he wanted to know what laid in store for him, Richard should have looked somewhere else.

Richard began to scratch his chin, this only meant one thing, Alex had caught him off guard. She knew him and his thought patterns too well. His eyes gazed up at her's slowly, like a child when they get in trouble. "Nothing, for now." The statement was true, he did not need the answers now, but soon.

Alex ran her fingers through her curly hair; Richard was curious to know how her hair was so curly. Curls were not a Montanas trait, it made him question her even more. Alex sighed, pulling her fingers from a curl. "Fine."

"I just want to get to know you better . . ."

Alex scrunched her eyebrows wondering what was occurring in her father's head."Fine." Alex said again, not knowing what or how to answer his statement or even by saying this what she was agreeing to. She would not give up time with her father for anything in the world. Alex would spend as much time with him as she could, making up for all the time he had missed in her life.

Richard rubbed his hands together, he was expecting Alex's response to be simple and quick. "Great! Lets meet for coffee tomorrow. You do like coffee, right?"

Alex let out a little laugh at the question. "I wouldn't be a Montanas if I didn't. Now would I?" Montanas had been know for their love of coffee, nothing would stop them from missing or finishing a cup of joe. No demon for that fact either. Coffee was a part of her heritage, a family tradition passed down from long ago.

"I guess not." Richard replied, realizing that on some level Alex's assumption had been correct.

Alex looked shyly at the ground, "Well, goodnight then." Alex stuck out her hand. Richard grasped it immediately, strong and powerful. It was the closest she could be to him now in this adventure, in this time.

"Goodnight." Richard let go of Alex's hand and walked down the hallway into the darkness of the falling night. Alex smiled to herself, somehow everything would be fine. Sure Bianca almost killed her earlier that day, but she knew that Chris would have cleaned up the whole mess. Alex felt that everything had turned out okay.

So, it shocked Alex to find Chris sitting in a corner crying uncontrollably. Alex rushed to his side as quickly as her heels would take her. She was desperate to know the cause of Chris's pain.

Alex had not seen Chris shed a tear since his mother died, since his fourteenth birthday.

She sat down next to him; her back was propped against the thick blue walls and her bed supported her left side. Next to her Chris had crunched himself between the corner of the room and her. His head fell on her shoulder, his face wet with tears. "What happened?"

Chris stayed quite for a time, not wanting to put the whole day into words; only two slipped out in the midst of sorrow, "She's dead."

Alex's head turned and bumped into his. She could not believe his words, Chris realized that she was confused and began to tell her what happened to him that day.

In the end Alex made one little statement, "If anyone should have died there it should have been you but, she took your place."

Chris's body shifted; he knew that was true but, he did not want to think of it that way. Chris could not believe that she was gone, his one love, his lover. There could be no one to replace her. Alex continued talking, "The perfect sacrifice."

Chris nodded slightly just to keep Alex off his tail. To keep Alex from guessing what was running through his mind. Chris was trying to remember everything about Bianca, every curve of her body, the sound she made when his lips touched her neck, the sound of her voice when she said his name, or the smell of her skin.

Chris did not want to think about how much he was going to miss her; he just wanted to remember her as if she was still there waiting for Chris in the future.

Alex just sat there and let Chris talk and think for as long as he wanted. The sun rose and set itself high in the sky before Chris finally had the courage to leave the room and face the world again.

Alex looked him in the eyes, resting a hand on his arm. A soft reminder that she would be there for him, no matter the situation or the time. If Chris ever needed Alex she would be there sooner than he could blink. She had barely eaten in the past day and realized one thing; she was late.

Alex was late for having coffee with Richard; she did not want to miss that.

As Chris left her room in a swirl of white lights, Alex raced to her bag and pulled out a change of clothes.

_TIME: DAY 2 8:47 am Alex Montanas Room, San Francisco, Ca_

**Next chapter**_** SPEAK OUT . . .**_


	12. Speak Out

1_**a/n: This poem is from Richard's point of view, well his thoughts actually. If you have any questions for me, I'll be more than happy to answer them!**_

**SPEAK OUT**

Swing, swing from the corners of my heart.

Is crushed by a former love.

Can you help me find a way.

To get me whole again.

**ALL AMERICAN REJECTS**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Who is this girl.

From another place in time.

Doing here now.

Far from the place she knows.

The people she loves and cares for.

Why does she scare me deep inside?

What thoughts lurk in her mind?

What does she know of my future?

Why does fright fill her every move?

Those questions lurk deep in my mind.

Her face sparks them with a glace.

My heart pounds against my chest.

I need to know, why.

Know the thoughts in her mind.

The feelings in her heart.

The foresight of the future.

The darkness in which she comes.

Coffee seemed simple enough.

Time to hear the answers.

Yet her face does not appear.

She can be found no where.

Alex tuns the corner.

My jaw tightens.

I say nothing when she comes.

The feeling in her eyes have change.

Their darker, she's darker.

Does she know what I want?

What I yearn to know?

Only one way to find out . . .

**Next chapter**_** NO ONE COULD HEAR . . .**_


	13. No One Could Hear

_**a/n: I know that this is another long chapter, but if you have not figured it out yet, all the long chapters hold very important information. So, I am sorry to announce this to all the people who like the short chapters, but here is another long chapter.**_

**NO ONE COULD HEAR**

Where no questions cross your mind.

But she won't keep waiting for you.

With out a doubt . . .

**THE FRAY**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Chris sat in his room at P3 thinking about his whole life, the only goal he strived for his whole life. The salvation of his older brother, and now he was so close to reaching it that life wanted to throw a fast ball at him. The need for him being closer to the sisters made him miss the point that without Piper and Leo together there would been no him. Now it was too late, his conception day was drawing near. Chris was slowly fading into the what-might-have-been instead of becoming a reality.

Phoebe, or now Aunt Phoebe, would not help him. He deserved it for all the opportunities he caused the budding star to miss. Anyways, it was almost impossible to get the two past lovers in the same room without including Wyatt. He needed a simple miracle, he just was not going to get it today. Chris had been through enough anyways that he should not have even started worrying about his not existing.

He should had just stayed satisfied he made it through today. Thanks to him and Phoebe, a genie tried to kill the Charmed Ones, causing Chris to become nonexistent and losing his family before he was even born. He also had to deal with a crazed boyfriend, who would be his best friend's father one day, nearly lose his mind because of magic. It was even thanks to Chris, who seemed to be the only living person in the fray, that his family was still alive and that two-thirds were still not ghost.

So, Chris should not have even started with the on-going thoughts. He did his best and he slowly fell asleep. There was only one problem, his life began to flash before his eyes while he slept . . .

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Alex pulled Chris aside, she looked to be no older than thirteen, and had made the choice to warn him before hand. Her brown curls bounced on her shoulders, but her eyes were dark and cold. Alex's eyes were always that way since her father had died two years before hand. Today, though, they were an even darker green than he had seen before. Chris followed her without a question, "Chris," She began as her eyes looked at the old wooden floor, "I need to tell you something."

Chris turned his face toward the wall. He could not believe it. There was always something brewing, something out of his control. Nowadays it had the stench of Wyatt. His mother would not believe it though, thinking of her eldest son as the sweet baby he use to be. Not now, evil had slowly corrupted his being. "Good or bad?"

A simple question that was asked, though it had an answer that could change Chris's whole perspective of life. Alex began to bite her nails not wanting to answer the question he asked yet. Chris took a deep sigh waiting. It could only mean one thing. She looked in his wanting grey eyes, "Bad." She whispered softly so that Chris barely heard the reply.

Chris shook his head; why today? Why did it have to be today of all the three-hundred and sixty-five days of the year? It was his fourteenth birthday none the less. He was still looking in Alex's eyes contemplating whether he wanted to know her definition of 'bad' at that particular moment in time. It could be no worse than the state he lived in now. Demons were on the rise and only two of the Charmed Ones were still alive to ward off the demonic uproar.

He closed his eyes and thought of about Aunt Paige, scratching his forehead in the process. It had been five years since the Charmed Ones had become a two-person job. A cult of demons had kidnaped her and killed her in the end. Aunt Paige was said to be pleading for her life to the demons. She had given in to the corrupted evil. He looked back at Alex, holding the dwelling tears behind his eyes. "How bad?"

Alex knew that the question would come up. She just did not want to give him the answer. She took a deep gulp before she spoke, "Well, I saw in a dream last night that . . ." She glanced away from Chris, looking at the wall filled with pictures.

"That?" Chris asked trying to hurry the conversation up.

"More death." Chris cocked his eyebrow. Alex was being vague with her response, avoiding something she rather hide from him. There was always death in San Francisco now, the darkness slowly creeping over the city of light.

He looked at her. He was still searching for a better answer. "You mean what?"

She glanced away trying not to cry in front of Chris, not yet. The time would soon come to truly cry. Her lip was quivering uncontrollably. Chris understood without a single word shared between them. More death meant someone close, family, would soon join Paige and Richard in the grave. Chris heard Piper then call his name from inside the kitchen. He glanced toward the kitchen, where he longed to be now. He turned back toward Alex.

"Go." Was that Alex could let out of her quivering lips.

He turned on his heals and ran away from Alex. When he was out of sight, Alex softly whispered, "While you still can." She turned around to go mingle with the few other people in the living-room. Amy in the midst of the sea of people held out her arms to her younger sister, out of instinct.

"Yeah mom?" Chris asked when he entered the kitchen. His mother was bent over with her head in the oven. Piper was still an expert chef in those days. Food was all around the kitchen, the counters covered with an array of his favorite foods, the smell filled the air with their sweet scents all melded together.

His mother pulled her head out of the oven, "What kind of icing do you want?" Chris's eyes widened as his eyes trailed to the jars of icing in front of him. Piper had never asked him this before, he was in a state of shock.

"Chocolate." Chris stammered as his hands grasped the icing and handed it to his mother. Piper looked up at him again. Chris slid in a chair and watched his mother as she cooked. There was no doubt in his mind that Piper was the best mom he could ever have. "Need anything?"

"No." She said while stirring batter she made to create muffins, "Enjoying the party?"

Chris picked up a flower out of a vase and twirled it in his hands. He began to ponder the question. "I guess, I mean both Alex and Amy are here, but everyone else are your friends or family."

Piper looked at him with a furrow brow. "Your other friends from school aren't here? I thought I sent those . . ."

"You did. I guess they just . . . just couldn't make it, that's it." Chris did not look up when he spoke. He was too ashamed. None of his other friends were at his party. They said that they all would be, and always stand beside him no matter what. He guessed they were wrong on their part.

Piper looked at her youngest child with a smile across her face, "Why don't you go and enjoy your party?" Chris gave his mom a look. He wanted to stay in the kitchen with her. "Go on now, . . . or no cake."

Chris was shocked by those words, "But . . . but . . ."

Piper only pointed her index finger at the door, as she gave Chris a stern look. He got up out of the chair and walked out of the kitchen, his head drooping down. Pushing the swinging door so hard that it stayed swaying back and forth for a long time. Chris did not know what was about to happen, how it was going to happen and even the horrible outcome that would come from it. If he did, maybe then Chris would have chosen a better phrase to say. The only person who knew did not have the courage yet to tell him the whole truth.

He walked over to the twins, "Amy." Chris embraced her, she was his second best friend for all he knew. "How are you?"

"Good. And, you birthday boy?"

Chris scratched the top of his head, "Couldn't be happier. I guess." Amy smiled at Chris, he seemed to be lost in the clouds today. She looked at her younger twin, something was bothering her too, something that Amy had no idea of what it was. So, she turned around to face Chris again.

Amy let out a terrible scream as a demon shimmered into her view. Immediately she threw an energy ball in the demon's direction, and he blew up in a thousand pieces. It was her fright that triggered her powers to work.

But, it sent the whole house into a crazed fray. The mortals were running around all over the place, trying to find shelter or run away from the mysterious hidden life of the Halliwells. While, the magical creatures and witches joined up and began to fight the multitudes of demons that kept coming in the house.

Chris could not stop them from coming in their great masses He could only fight them with all his might. Throwing anything he could with his telekinesis to keep them away from his house, but there were just too many. Chris could smell defeat in the air and the demons knew it.

On one side, Chris was fighting with all his heart. On the other hand, he was being pushed around and slammed against too many walls for his liking. These demons were just too powerful and to hell they knew that too. His fist met the face of a demon and the cracking sound of a jaw breaking thundered through the house.

Amy was on his right. There was no doubt in her eyes. She loved hunting and killing demons. Today was just another one of those days where no one could complain about being a slight bit angry at something. There were too many demons to let aggression out on. Amy's eyes sparkled as she blasted a demon to pieces with an energy ball. His blood splattered everywhere in the fight's proximity. Chris shook his head to get the green blood off of him

Alex, on the other hand, seemed to be more frightened by the fight. It was as if she knew something about the whole encounter. The thought frightened Chris to his bones, Alex had been vague before when she had tried to warn him. Did she mean this? Alex jumped in the air a kicked a demon in the face.

Chris looked over to the other side of the room where his Aunt Phoebe was fighting demons, killing them one by one. Their blood and invalid body parts encompassed the floor around her, as she still continued to fight. He could also hear from the kitchen demons being blown up by his mother. Chris smiled as he shoved a piece of wood right through a demon's heart.

The demon in Chris's clutch melted away from the world and descended back into hell.

Chris was dodging energy balls left and right. There were still too many demons for his liking. Then Chris saw an energy ball heading in Alex's direction. She was to busy fighting other demons to notice her impending doom. Chris's reaction was immediate, he lunged himself in her direction and ,when he had a good enough grip, he orbed. The energy ball had missed them both by inches.

The fight would continue without them.

They landed on the soft sweet grass of the nearby park. His body crashed on top of her's. No one around them noticed what had happened, continuing their daily routines in the park. Chris was breathing heavily from all the excitement of the fight. "Get off of _me!_" Alex screamed forcing Chris off her.

"Sorry," Chris stood up and began brushing the grass and dirt off of himself, "You okay?" He pulled Alex to a sitting position and started to check her back. She looked at him with curiosity.

She turned about to face him. "What . . . what . . . ?"

"An energy ball was heading right at you."

"So then why aren't we back now?"

"If we orbed back right away we'd both be dead." Chris looked around the scenery and took Alex by the hand. With little effort he pulled her out of her sitting position. He did not know what to do or even say to Alex.

The thought of the whole situation was crazy enough that he did not need to think about how to react. There were too many emotions running through him already. They walked out of the park together, slowly, with cuts and bruises, heading toward the Halliwell Manor. No one in the park seemed to notice or even care about the two friends and their physical looks.

From outside, the Manor looked placid, like no tremendous battle between good and evil had taken place within its walls. It looked ordinary, no signs of demons or witches or any mystical creature under the roof, nothing blew their way.

Chris looked at the house wondering what laid behind its doors. Alex stood behind him, her eyes became a lifeless void. She knew that this was exactly how the day was going to play itself out to be. Alex knew what was hidden behind the door. Yet, she stood doing nothing.

Chris began to walk to the door, hesitant at first. Alex grabbed his arm pulling him back, protecting him. He brushed her hand off his shoulder and continued to walk in. By the look of everything outside, it seemed calm. There were no rattling noises, no crashing of furniture or screams from within. The difference was that most of the cars surrounding the house were gone. All of the Halliwell's friends had disappeared.

His hand stuttered as he grasped the ice cold door, a bad omen on the warm fall day. Slowly, he twisted the knob. Chris turned around to give Alex a frightened smile, she only nodded, and the two walked inside the Halliwell Manor.

A gust of wind blew through the house, pushing the door closed behind them. All around Chris were scrapes of his past scattered across the floor, glass shattered, tables broken, furniture ripped, and windows forced down to conceal the hidden truth. He looked down at the ground to see himself in the shattered glass. There was a picture at his feet, a two year-old Wyatt smiling at the camera holding his little brother in his frail arms. He bent down and shook the glass off of the picture to get a better look.

Alex squatted down next to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, he was shaking bitterly from fright. He glanced up, slightly, to see a fallen hand behind the couch. The hand looked frail and beaten.

Chris got up and ran to the person, the white-lighter in him took over . . .

"Amy." Chris turned and motioned Alex to follow him. Amy laid on the floor moaning over her broken arm, she had been a true solider of good. She looked up at Chris with her pleading eyes, wanting to be healed, but there was a sight look of sorrow in her eyes too.

Alex helped Amy off the blood stained floor and onto the ripped couch, there was still enough left to support Amy and keep her stable. Alex was trying her best to make Amy feel well, comfortable and safe at the moment. Chris ignored the sisters, looking for other survivors. He knew that Alex would make sure that Amy was fine, the twins always cared greatly for one another. It was their twin connection.

Chris walked into the living room, stepping lightly so that he would not break or tread on anything. The room was completely torn apart, minus the blinds to the windows that concealed the horror within. He turned to pick up the pieces of the fallen cabinet filled with family memories. That is when he saw her.

Aunt Phoebe was crushed under the cabinet, her lungs crushed from the weight of the wood on top of her. Chris fell down to the floor and touched her bloody face, her lifeless eyes were closed. He shook his head not wanting to believe the horror of his situation. Chris's hand grasped the broken cabinet, the splinters digging themselves into his fingers. He stood up and with all his strength attempted to heave the wood off Phoebe. Chris was not strong enough to do so. He knelt down on the ground again, softly placing the cabinet back in place. Chris did not care what the consequences would be, he wanted to save his Aunt Phoebe. Chris needed to save Aunt Phoebe. He stood up and flicked his wrist, hard, and the cabinet flew off Phoebe and stood against the wall, deranged.

Chris did his best to pull his Aunt out of harms way. He dragged her clear out of the living room and into the hallway. Chris tapped her face, trying to awake her from a ghastly slumber. It did not work no matter how much he tapped her or how loud he said her name and how many times. He felt helpless, Chris's hope was being drained out of his heart.

He would not believe that this would happen, that a group of demons, no matter how many, could have created that huge of a mess. A mess that was entangled in a large string that created a web. Chris did not believe it to be possible. There had to be some outside force helping the demons take over the world of humans. He knew who had to be in the center of the web too.

Chris did not see Alex leave Amy's side and walk into the kitchen. No, Chris only heard the aftermath. The sound of a loud chilling scream that filled the whole house. Chris looked at his Aunt, he did not know what to do. Should he stay with his Aunt? Or see the reason why Alex would scream so spontaneously? He was torn between the two taunting situations.

The choice was clearly made out for him when Alex dashed out of the kitchen calling his name. Her body was shaking and tears were painting themselves down her face. The tears flowed out of Alex so much that she could barely pronounce his own name. That is when he knew what choice he had to make, it would be the decision that would change the course of his entire life.

He looked at Aunt Phoebe one last time, as Alex ran back into the kitchen, and he placed his Aunt's head gently on the floor. Chris wiped his blood stained hands on the front of his jeans, the ruby red blood embedding itself into the threads of the fabric. He straightened his shirt and stood up slowly. Chris stood still, his eyes were looking at the floor. He walked to the kitchen.

Chris placed his hands on the kitchen door and sighed as he approached it. He could hear Alex weeping bitterly on the other side. A deep sigh drew itself out of his chest. Chris did not want to know what was on the other side. He knew at some point, though, he would have to go in.

He could see Alex hovering over a body sobbing deeply, when Chris opened the door. She turned and faced him. She then turned around and ran for his embrace, "I'm sorry. I knew . . . I knew about it . . ." Chris could only wrap his arms around Alex, trying calm her down. Today was filled with enough sorrow already, when it was meant to be a happy day. It was then that he caught a glimpse of the dead body. Chris grew weak at the knees, he could not image those eyes being so lifeless. His heart seemed to break in two.

Chris slowly let go of Alex and fell down to the floor. He touched her lifeless face. Her lips normally with a smile drawn across them were closed, her lips had turned a pale-cold color too. The hands felt like icicles, Chris did not want to believe it. Her hands would never cook again, never tuck him in at night, or even embrace him when the terrors of the night tried to consume him. Chris did not want to believe it. She needed to be alive, she had to be alive.

Chris still needed her.

The boy needed his mother still.

One of his hands let go of Piper's and gently tapped her face, "Mom. Mom? Come on mom, wake up. Wake up!" Tears began to flow from out of his eyes as he kept repeating the words he had just spoken. Each time Chris received the same response, nothing. She did not move or even utter a word at him. He continued, though, trying to provoke a response.

Chris became crazed, the demons would pay for this, every last one.

Not only would the demons die, but if it was the last thing he did Wyatt, the supreme chancellor of all evil, would die at his hands too.

His body shook with sobs, it was uncontrollable. This was even worse than losing Aunt Phoebe. Piper was the perfect mother to him, the one person who completely understood him. The death of both Piper and Phoebe meant that the Charmed Ones did not exist anymore and that thought frightened Chris. The demons had won.

It meant that Chris did not save his own family, but chose Alex over all of them. It meant that demons won in the end. That Wyatt had been right all along.

Chris calmed himself down enough for him to stop panicking. He touched his mother's face lightly, "I can't believe it mom. Wyatt was right. It's not about good or evil, it's all about power and whoever has the most wins."

He knew Piper would not respond to his darken words, but, somewhere in the fourteen-year-old boy, he wished she did. Chris wished Piper would sit up and yell at him or tell him that those words were all lies.

She needed to be alive now to tell Chris that good always prevailed evil, that things always got worse before the good came, right when Chris was not believing in it anymore.

He looked down at the ground next to his mother, ashamed to look her in the face. That is when he noticed something strange. Chris saw a glistening swirl of white lights reflect in his mother's blood. He knew who it was and why they were there, but he did not want to turn around and look his father in the face. Chris hated him after all, he hated Leo with such a passion that he never called him dad, only "Leo". Leo had made it clear to Chris long ago that his existence was unimportant, a mistake. Wyatt was all that mattered to Leo. So, Chris just stayed put, sobbing next to his dead mother.

Leo turned to Alex and not his own son to question, "What happened here?"

Alex knew what Leo was doing, he was avoiding the silence Chris would give him. The darkened silence that he deserved. This was in fact the first birthday of Chris that Leo had actually made. She turned her head away from Leo. It was not right for her to tell him, so Alex walked back out in the living room to Amy, bandages in her clutch. When Alex was gone, Leo finally turned to Chris, "What happened?"

Chris wanted to laugh at Leo, the answer was right before his eyes and yet he still had the notion to ask. It was ridiculous, there was no need for all this prying. Chris turned around and looked at Leo with his tear streaked face and eyes blazing with hate, "She's dead. They're all dead."

Leo jumped out of a strike of terror, "Wyatt!" He turned around to run out of the kitchen, but stopped when Chris spoke.

"The Twice-Blessed Bastard did this you fool! You're just too blind, Leo, to see that!" Chris was now standing up, he was covered in tears and blood. His father lifted his hand and slapped Chris across the face.

Chris wobbled back from the impact of Leo's hand, nearly tripping over his mother's body. "Don't say that Chris."

"What? The Twice-Blessed Bastard did this?" Leo's face was turning red from the rage that filled his heart. Leo lunged at Chris and grasped him by the collar.

Chris began gasping for air, "I wouldn't say that child."

"Go ahead, curse me! I don't give a damn!" Leo only tightened his grip as Chris spat at his feet.

Chris's hands flew to Leo's, trying to pry the hands away from his neck. "You don't know what I'm capable of doing. Do you Chris?"

"That's it Leo sink to Wyatt's level. Do whatever he tells you! He's perfect isn't he? The Twice-Blessed Bastard!" Leo turned Chris around and placed his head against the counter, Chris could scarcely breath.

"You really want me to, don't you?"

Chris smiled and gasped for air as he spoke. "You bet!" Leo let go of Chris to let him breath. After all a person is no good once they are dead.

When Leo wanted answers he would get them, at any cost, "How did you survive? How?"

Chris turned around swallowing buckets of air, his eyes trailed down to Piper's face. "The demons were swarming in," Chris gulped trying to fight back tears, "and there was an energy ball about hit Alex, so I lunged myself at her and orbed." His eyes looked back up at Leo.

"And?" His father pestered with an underlined rude tone.

"By the time we got back the demons were gone and they were dead."

Leo shook his head, it had finally come to this. "So, you chose your friend over your own family! Over the whole world!" Chris looked back at Piper, Leo was right he did betray his family, but if Chris had stayed he would have been in the same state as the rest of them. Leo opened the door from the kitchen to the rest of the house, trying to control his rage.

It did not work when he saw the mess the demons left behind. His rage took over. He turned around and grabbed Chris's neck again, stronger than before. "You bastard child! How the hell are you going to cover this mess up? Huh?"

Leo let go of Chris moments later, but Chris had lost enough oxygen by then that the young hero slipped away into the darkness . . .

The darkness that brought on more nightmares . . .

A darkness that he hoped would not consume him . . .

His mind flashed to ahead to another memory.

Chris felt a hand on his shoulder, lightly shaking his worn body. He could hear a sweet nightingale voice calling his name too. He was so tired though. He ached throughout his whole body, "Chris. Come on! Get up!"

He jumped up from his slumber, the darkness of the early morning calling his name. Chris could see a face in the darkness, her foggy green eyes piercing his skin and her curly brown hair brushing against his face. He remembered this Alex, she had just turned eighteen. "What is it?"

Alex turned around and lit a candle in the room, Chris could see the outline of what looked like to be the Montanas Manor. He did not remember coming to her house earlier that night. "Wyatt's given the order, he'll be here soon."

"I told you, I'm staying!" Alex looked at him with rage filling her eyes. Chris could not have been more stupid than he was then.

"You better get your ass away from here, or else this whole _thing_ was worth shit!" Chris stood up and folded his arms, Alex was not the boss of him.

"What's that mean?" Alex snorted in Chris's direction, he was always too cocky for his own good.

"People need you. If Wyatt gets his hands on you . . . well he'll get what he wanted, all good magical creatures dead. Is that what you want?" Chris looked at Alex. She really knew how to play with his thoughts to get exactly what she wanted in the end.

"Hell no!" Alex smiled, she was finally getting her way.

Chris walked up to Alex and held her hands, "Ricardo will be here soon to bring you to a safe house."

"I don't want to leave you and Amy. I can't." Alex looked away from Chris, she was doing her best to hold back tears that were welling up in her eyes. Amy had told her this would be hard, making Chris go away so that she can die with countless others. Amy did not want to say goodbye to him so bad that she did not have the heart to awake and see him off.

"You have to. Just promise me this?" Chris interjected the answer.

"Anything."

"You'll find a way to save Wyatt. There has to be some good in him, deep down. I mean your parents were, so there has to be."

"Alex . . ."

"No! Let me finish. You need to save him, at any cost. Or all this, the underground insurrection, is worth nothing."

Chris took a deep sigh, "Fine." Another candle entered the room, Ricardo had come to get Chris. Alex's cousin smiled at Chris, saying a soft hello in the dark. Ricky had grown up to look just like his father. Chris turned to Alex and brought her into a warm, strong embrace. "Give half to Amy, will you?"

Alex nodded as Chris walked out of the room. His heart was so heavy, he did not know if he would ever be able to thank the Montanas for everything they did for him. Now, with Wyatt's decree in effect, Chris would never get the chance.

He reached the door frame and turned around in her direction. Chris wanted to take one last look at her before he left. She was crying lightly, trying to hide each tear that fell from her eyes, and gave Chris a weak smile. He gave her one in return before turning around and leaving the premises.

Chris could not believe things had turned this bad . . .

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Chris awoke from his slumber with tears streaking themselves down his face. He was dumbfounded by his whole nighttime escapade, a dream in which it mirrored his real life nightmare. He did not want to relive those moments, but his subconscious was telling him other wise.

Chris had forgotten all the things Alex had done for him, that her whole family did in his times of need. Ricardo gave up his own life just to make sure that Chris got to the safe house. Alex trying to warn him about his mother's death and stood there holding his hand as Chris cried his heart out. Alex had been apart of everything all along.

He was just to blind then to see it. Chris could not believe that he was once blinded by hate so much, but now he could finally see it all. Chris understood so many things now. Mostly why he had kissed Alex back and ever since then she was implanted in his mind. Alex was constantly on his mind.

Chris loved her.

Chris loved Alex with all his heart. Sure he did love Bianca, but it was not real love or to be correct the love he had for Alex. Nothing would compare to the feeling boiling up inside of him. It was so deeply embedded in his soul that nothing could ever replace the feelings that welled up inside him now, all aiming toward Alex.

Everything now made sense. The only problem was that Chris did not have much time left for love, he needed to make sure he was born first.

Then Chris would be free to love, knowing that he would be there to love her forever.

**Next chapter**_** WANTED . . . **_


	14. Wanted

_**a/n: This chapter takes place during the episode "Courtship of Wyatt's Father", just to give a bit of background for those who need to know.**_

**WANTED**

And with a tear in my eye.

It'll be the sweet goodbye.

That I ever did receive.

**MAROON 5**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Chris looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were dark and dimmed with sorrow. He sighed as he began to button his shirt. Something had changed since he woke up, a feeling deep inside that he was unable to pinpoint. Out of habit his eyes trailed their way to a calendar on the door. A gasp escaped his lips, he raced ti the desk covered with ancient astrology tools.

Today was Wyatt's first birthday.

Today was his conception date and if he could not succeed in getting his parents back together, it would be his last.

Chris ruffled his hair out of frustration, he did not want to leave. He could not leave because is he did his mission to save the future would be lost. The corrupt Wyatt would still exist in the Halliwell's future. Thinking about the future angered him, but what made him push all the books along with his work was Alex. Chris remembered that if he was not born Alex would still belong to Wyatt. She would still be his slave, his lover. Chris could not handle the thought of that happening.

He could not bare the thought of Wyatt's near her, his hands exploring her body in the heat of emotion, their lips touching or Wyatt's lust filled eyes looking upon her.

"Right when everything's in place! Damn it!" He could tell that his luck was running out in great amounts, along with his time. Chris knew one thing for sure, he did not want to leave without saying goodbye to Alex.

Chris bent down on the concrete ground and picked up the fallen tools and papers that had scattered across the floor. He sighed as he placed an old map back on the table. There was just one thing he needed to do before he saw Alex.

He quickly changed out of his button shirt and into an orange long sleeve shirt. Chris left the room in the usual orb of white lights.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Alex looked at herself in the mirror, she was disgusted at what she saw. Some things would never change. A sigh escaped her lips as her hands began pulling at her hair. She hated that it was such a mess. Once, just once, Alex wished she would look nice. She swallowed puke in her mouth as she pulled a chunk of demon flesh out of her hair.

She was always a mess after fighting demons, but the thrill of the battle remained. Alex looked around her room for a change of clothes, everything was scattered all over the floor. She reached into her backpack that was hanging on the knob of her desk chair, and pulled out a plain white polo and jeans, smiling at the simply classic look. She looked around her room and began to undress.

Alex had her shirt off when she heard someone cough behind her. She spun around, clutching her polo to cover her chest. A smile took the place of shock on her face. She motioned for him to turn around and when he abided, she pulled the shirt over her head. "Chris, do you have to orb in at the wrong time?"

"Always. Why should I send you a card before hand?" He came up to Alex and embraced her. "Ewwww . . ." Chris removed the hand that was in her hair and looked at the green blood that covered his hand.

Alex walked away from him and to her dresser, "Demon blood you wuss." She threw the only towel she could find in his direction, it was still damp from her shower the night before.

Chris cleaned his hands slowly, looking at Alex with wide eyes. He was trying to remember everything about her before he left. It was as a just in case, so that if he did not survive the day he would still have her imprinted in his thoughts. When he was done with his hands, he walked over to Alex, who was fumbling with a book at her desk, and began to clean the blood from her hair. She turned her head over her shoulder, "Thanks."

"No problem." The towel landed on the floor, when he was done, and Chris slumped onto the bed. He buried his face in his big hands, thinking about how he was going to tell Alex. It was something he did not want to do, but knew he needed to. This situation would effect everything they knew. It was for the greater good. He just did not know who's. Alex sat down next to him on her bed, her hand reached out and squeezed Chris on his shoulder. A groan escaped his lips, "I've screwed up big this time, Alex."

Chris did not look up at her, he was angry about the whole situation, angry about the life he led and now would soon be over. He just could not believe it. "What do you mean?" Alex asked leaning her head against his shoulder.

His fingers slipped away from his face and joined together to make a fist. Alex's free hand gently touched his fist, she seemed so worried about him. She was interested in what Chris had meant and had done during this round. "My parents . . . if my parents don't do _it_ by today . . . I'm well . . . POOF!"

Her forehead wrinkled, "Why?"

Chris shifted his weight on the bed, Alex stuck to him as if she was glued. She was doing her best to comfort him because his nerves were taking over him. When that happens Alex knew how Chris's sense of right and wrong were blurred. "Um, today is my conception date."

"Oh . . ."

Chris looked at her; Alex's face had fallen to a depressing gaze. She had understood exactly what Chris had meant, she understood this might be the last time they were together. Chris sighed and took her hand in his fist. "Don't worry, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige are doing the best they can right now." Chris repeated the phrase continuously in his mind, trying to believe his own words.

Alex looked at their hands intertwined, his hands felt warm and full of love. "So, you're okay with becoming non-existent then?"

Chris shook his head, Alex looked like she was about to burst into tears. He did not want it to turn out this way, never did he want to be the cause of Alex's tears. They were best friends, they were meant to support each other not hurt one another. "Never! You should know that . . . that . . . I just came to say goodbye."

Alex looked up to meet Chris's unbreakable gaze. "Goodbye." Her hand slipped out of Chris's clutch. She was too sad to look at him then, so she promptly turned her head away.

Her finger tips were sliding out of his hands, Chris did not want to let go of her hands yet. Sure, at the moment he felt as if he was floating, and Alex was not the cause, but Chris needed her now, he needed her support. He reached for her hands, taking them back in his grasp. "No! Just in case."

Alex stopped and shook her head. Chris was right, he did screw up big this time and now he was going to suffer the consequences he rightfully deserved. Though, this time around it would change not only his future, but the future of those around him and maybe even the whole world. Chris had created some minor messes in the past, but this was the worst. "You've got to be kidding me! Just in case! You're dying Chris and you want to say 'Just in case'!"

Chris smiled weakly, he held her hands tightly. "Alex, breath. There's still a chance I won't" He looked at her face, but she was still turned away from him.

"How much?"

A sigh escaped his lips. What Alex had asked was hard and he could not think of an answer that would be correct. "I don't know. Slim, probably."

"Slim?" Alex ran her free hand through her hair. She hated Chris at that moment for not thinking the whole plan through thoroughly. She did not want him to just disappear, she needed him in the past, with her. Alex looked back up at him.

Chris gave her another weak smile, "You know I'll make it work."

"Yeah." Alex said with a hint of doubt in her voice. Chris was on the edge of a cliff, preparing to jump off and attempt to fly. He was aiming for the impossible and there would be no possible solution to the problem he created.

They remained silent for a moment. It was then that he finally heard them. Chris could hear them in his head, calling his name repeatedly. The Charmed Ones were in trouble, he could tell by the tone of his family's voices. He did not want to go, but it was his duty. The Elders assigned him to protect the Halliwells and he knew it had to be done. Chris slowly let go of Alex's hand, his fingers still tingling from the touch of her skin. His eyes fell to the floor as he paused to think about his choice. Chris began to wonder if he had done everything right. Chris then pushed himself off Alex's bed and turned around to look at her. "I have to go, but I'll be back later. I promise."

Alex gave him a weak nod and smile before Chris orbed out of her room. She could not believe it, her whole life was about to change right before her very eyes. She felt helpless and lonely as she fell back on her bed. Trying not to think about how she needed to change her blood stained pants or how she promised her uncle she would watch Ricky, and not even that her dad wanted to talk with her. All Alex could think about was how she was losing her best friend.

She pulled a pillow underneath her head, she wanted something to comfort her right now. Alex turned her head and buried her face in the pillow. How could he do this to her? How? A salty tear trickled down Alex's cheek and stained the pillow. She could not stop crying. Alex was not handling the situation to the best of her abilities, but how could she. Nothing was going to be the same. Though, far off she did not know Chris was dealing with the problem worse than she ever could.

"Shit!" Chris kicked the dumpster harder. He could not take it, he was losing. He hated when this happened, everything seemed fine for a few days or even weeks and then in an instant all that he worked for fall, to become little shattered pieces. This was too much this time and the fault only fell on one person. Him.

His breath turned heavy. Chris was so mad, he was having no luck today. First, a dark-lighter nearly killed Leo and him when everyone was leaving Wyatt's party. Then, Chris started feeling all odd, as if he was floating away. Finally, to put the icing on top of the cake, Leo and Piper were now trapped in some alternate plane. Phoebe and Paige still had not figured out all the details when they went their separate ways from the hospital. The girls were going to begin the search.

He was so stressed. Did everything have to fall apart in one day? Chris knew there was no way for him to make his parents have sex and conceive him now. If he could not do it in reality, then there was a slim chance they would come back together and do the deed in a different plane.

Chris kick the dumpster harder. He felt helpless, everything was now up to Piper and Leo. His whole future was thrown on the shoulders of his parents, his mistakes too.

Chris groaned as his Aunts voices entered his head again. They were calling his name over and over again. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his temper. He stopped and turned around to look at the alley, scanning the area for anyone else. He then orbed to the Halliwell Manor where his Aunts were awaiting his arrival.

He knew that he was fading and there was only a little amount of time before it would become evident to the others.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Alex had rarely left her room the rest of the day, awaiting the arrival of Chris. She left for dinner and to watch Ricky until he crashed, but other than that Alex kept herself locked inside her room. She knew that Chris was never one to break a promise before. His word was always true, though, as she was reading at her desk, she was beginning to doubt. After countless hours of reading and waiting, Alex had eventually fallen asleep at her desk.

She awoke to see the clock in her room flashing 9:30 AM. Alex jumped out of the chair wondering, had she really been asleep that long. It did not look like 9:30 AM in her room, it was dark and the only source of light was the dimmed desk lamp. Her curtains had been drawn closed and her door remained locked.

Alex began rubbing her eyes, wondering exactly what was going on. A voice came out of the darkness, "Wondering when you'd wake-up." Alex began to turn around, twitching in place looking for the voice.

The voice laughed and walked to the window. Alex could hear their footsteps walk on the carpet covered floor. Their hands reached out and pulled the curtains toward the wall. The sun poured into the room, showing Alex the person who the voice belonged to.

She ran to him as fast as she could. Her heart skipped a beat. Everything was fine now, nothing was going to change drastically in the good future. He swopped her up in his embrace, it was a miracle in itself. "Chris." Alex said as she quickly let go of him. She did not want him to get hurt again by the curse Wyatt had placed on Piper's ring. "How?"

Chris smiled. "Just lucky I guess."

"You sure are!" Alex said as she glanced out the window, the day looked marvelous. The sun beaming down over the backyard making the whole yard look like it came out of a picture book, and even from inside you could hear Ricky scream with delight when water from the pool splashed in his face.

Chris looked down at the ground, wondering if he should tell Alex what the Angel of Death told him, that he had only escaped death "for now". He sighed at the thought. It was too much to handle right then, this was meant to be a happy moment. It was meant to be a time for celebration, for now.

"What's wrong?"

Chris looked at her, "Nothing. Why?"

"You just sighed, so there has to be something." Alex looked deep in his eyes searching for a clue to his problem.

"Just taking in this moment. Okay?" He gave Alex a false grin.

"Fine . . ." Chris then cut her off trying to dodge the subject, saving it for a later time.

"Picnic?" He enquired, nudging his head in the direction of the window.

"Any time." Alex responded as the grin across her face grew even wider, and the rouge in her cheeks deepened in color.

**Next chapter**_** BELONG HERE . . . **_


	15. Belong Here

_**a/n: This chapter is a short one, to make all of you happy. So take advantage of it while I'm in a short chapter mood.**_

**BELONG HERE**

Fathers be good to your daughters.

And daughters will live like they do.

Girls become lovers who turn into mothers.

So mothers be good to you daughters too.

**JOHN MAYER**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Alex looked out the window. The sun had decided not to shed its light upon the city that day. Instead, the clouds took over, turning the whole city into a solemn day, waiting for the most inopportune moment for the sky to unleash its wrath. There would be no time to run around outside, enjoying the fresh air. Today would be one of those days where she would snuggle up with a good book and read for hours upon end. Or even a day where she would teach herself in the secret potion room, preparing to fight anything that would threaten her family.

She turned around and walked to her dresser to look at herself in the mirror. Alex found a hair-tie on her wrist and, after brushing her hair with her fingers, pulled her hair into a ponytail. A couple of brown curls fell in front of her eyes. She could not control it and hated it when her hair decided to go its own way. It made the day so much harder. The hair-band snapped as she wrapped the elastic around her hair for the last time.

She sighed as her eyes looked back to the window, wishing the day was going to go differently. Alex knew it was not going to, though, the storm would come. It would come with its pouring rain and rumbling thunder, along with the lightning brightening the skies. So, she had made the decision of what she was going to do.

The room was in dire need of being cleaned and today seemed to be the perfect day to do the job. She laughed by herself as her thoughts trailed to Amy. Oh, Amy would have been so mad at the mess she had turned her room into. She also probably would have gone all motherly on Alex and punished her for the mess. The laughter stopped when she realized that it would never be true if her and Chris did not succeed in their mission.

It had been ruined before and probably would be again.

Alex bent down and reached for the trash can, all she could now was clean. After that, she thought, she might feel a bit better. That maybe all the feeling bottled up inside her would be cleaned away with the room. The passion and love that she held for Chris. The fear of losing her father that kept her up during the night. The worry about the mission being destroyed because of one small move that changed their future.

Maybe, she hoped, they would disappear with the mess in her room.

Her hands fumbled with the papers and objects that were scattered across the desk. Her eyes scanned the pieces of parchments wondering if they were worthy enough to keep, otherwise they would land in the trash can that was in her other hand.

Things began to disappear from the room, yet the feeling remained.

The problems were still there and would always be because they could not be just thrown away or buried deep within. Feelings like the kind Alex felt were meant to be shown, to be felt.

A tear trickled down her face as she began to pick up her clothes on the floor. So many of them were stained or even destroyed, all because of the numerous demons she had killed. She was always hoping that they were the right ones, the ones that would kill Richard.

She had become unsuccessful. The dreams of her past, Richard's future, still haunted her in the depths of night.

He would still die.

She threw some clothes in the hamper near the door and they landed on a soft pile of clothes that were accumulating on the top. The room had turned into an endless pit, a black-hole where nothing could be found.

There was a soft tap on the door, but Alex did not hear.

Her mind was wrapped around memories of her father, the father that Richard would be. It was all she had left of him in the future and she knew it would stay that way. Being in the past had complicated that problem enough already. There had been countless times in which Alex nearly gave his whole future away. Where Alex nearly told Richard that he was in fact her father. Thankfully she had caught herself, her secret was safe.

For now.

There was another soft knock on the door and Alex still ignored it. She tossed more clothes on top of the hamper and took a handful of trash to place in the trash can.

Richard opened the door and took a quick glance around the room. He had never seen Alex so frustrated since her arrival. Richard had never seen the side of Alex that was full of worry and fear.

"Um, Alex . . ."

"Not now Dad!" She paused, she did not want to think that she had said it.

"Dad?" Richard walked in the room and sat on the bed. He never thought once that he was her father, it was just too odd to think about. Alex did not glance at him, but continued cleaning. She did not want to answer. He asked again. "Dad? And here, I just came up to tell you that the plumber was coming today."

"Thanks." Alex said hoping that this moment would pass and Richard would forget about the whole situation.

"For what? Life? Is it true?"

Alex turned around, he would not let this go. There was only one thing that Alex could do now, thanks to her big mouth.

She would have to tell him. She sighed, "Yes."

"Wow. I never thought, but I guess it's true. You do have my eyes." Richard pointed to Alex's eyes and began to laugh. She felt so much happier about the future now that he knew. The burden of holding the secret would not keep her up at night any longer. Alex just thanked God that Richard took the whole daughter-from-the-future-in-the-past dilemma easier than she thought he would.

"You'd always say that." Alex came and sat down next to him on her bed.

"So, am I a good father?" A smile broke across his face as he inquired. Alex only laughed harder.

She was smiling too. "Yes. The greatest."

"Better than your Uncle?"

"Better than Uncle Steve any given day."

"That's good to know." Alex only laughed a bit more.

Richard got up off the bed after they talked a bit more, it was an affair that one had to take in increments and not all together. "Well, I better be going."

"Bye, Richard." He pointed his finger at his youngest child as he closed the door.

"Dad." He corrected her. Thunder clashed from the skies and the heavens began to unleash its wrath as Alex realized she had just changed her own future.

**Next chapter**_** SOMETHING FELT SO WRONG . . . **_


	16. Something Felt So Wrong

_**a/n: The spell for the seeing bowl is from the episode, "Power Of The Three Blondes" Also this one takes place during "Spin City". This is three weeks after chapter fifteen.**_

**SOMETHING FELT SO WRONG **

I cannot cry.

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes.

I'm forced to fake.

A smile, a laugh, every day of my life.

**KELLY CLARKSON**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Three weeks later . . .

Chris awoke from his dream to find that he was still in the past. He looked around thinking. Memories from the future had stopped tormenting him in the dark of night, but now his dreams were becoming nightmares. Nightmares of what the future would bring.

He quickly got dressed and walked outside of the backroom. The bar was empty, only because it was morning, and Chris took a seat on an empty bar stool. He pulled out a deck of cards from his pocket and fiddled with the deck. He turned to top card over.

Judgment, great.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Her day had been long and full of turmoil that she completely did not have a chance to check up on Chris. Til now. Alex knew that she did not need to worry that much about him, Chris was capable of taking care of himself, it was more or less to protect others from him. She walked over to the desk in her room and picked up her new seeing bowl and brought it with her to her bed.

Alex did not feel like sitting in her chair any longer. It had been used so much that she was now sick of it. At least three nights a week, she would fall asleep at the desk. Either because she was working late on some new lead or she was reading a book by the dimmed desk lamp. Then two nights of the week she would get a decent night sleep on her soft and comfy bed. For the other two nights it was never sure how or where Alex would fall asleep, but most of the time she spent them awake in the early hours of the morning pacing or working. Either way she was always trying to keep herself busy.

She poured black liquid into the bowl as she spoke the incantation:

"_Give me sight through the blackest vile._

_Show me the face that I revile."_

Chris's face appeared in the bowl, she could see him perfectly atop the Golden Gate Bridge. Though, it did not appear like he was up there to think, Alex could see in his face that something was bothering him. There was more that met the naked eye. Something was itching Chris under his skin.

She knew that he needed her right now. She was of course the one Chris confided in and the one who comforted him, since Piper's death. And, Alex was one of the few people in his life to even know of his hidden place of solitude.

A voice from outside her door stopped her from going to Chris.

"Alex? Are you in there? I need to talk." Richard called from the other side of the door. His head was resting on the carved wood, doing a silent pray that his daughter would open the door, that she would even talk to him since their last meeting. "Alex? Answer me. Please?"

Alex looked down at the bowl and wonder what she would do. She was torn between her best friend and her father. The choice seemed like an easy one, but in fact was hard. For, they both needed her for various reasons that were still unknown. Alex got up off her bed, leaving the seeing bowl where she had been sitting, and opened the door. "What Dad?"

Richard smiled as he looked upon his daughter, sure it had taken him a while to even get use to the thought, but now he thought it was the coolest matter ever. He knew not many could say that they saw their children all grown up before they were even born. It gave him something to look forward to in the future too. "Follow me."

Alex looked at him wondering what her father had in store for her. Was he going to ask more questions? Or somehow trick them out of her? She did not know exactly, but as a good daughter she obeyed his command. Alex followed Richard all the way down to the hidden potions room behind the aged bookshelf.

Richard walked inside the room as if it was not a problem. Alex was hesitant, she knew what magic did to him and every Montanas man. She had just seen it happen right before her very eyes and it frightened her. Richard motioned her to take a couple more steps into the room with his hands. "Don't worry, I'm not going to start again. Not after last time. I just want to talk to you with no one over hearing."

Those words were of little comfort to Alex, but she entered the potions room and let the bookcase close behind her none the less. She just wanted to know exactly what her father wanted to know this time around. It did not take long for his query to become clear.

"I've been thinking . . ."

"Well, that's not a good thing."

"Alex!"

"Sorry, continue."

"Thank you. As I said, I've been thinking. Well, more like reading actually." He looked down at the scrolls next to him and tossed them to Alex. She looked at her father perplexed, as he nodded for her to open the scrolls. Alex shook her head no, she did not want to know what they contained. Richard folded his arms before his chest, pushing his daughter to follow his command. Alex sighed as she opened the scrolls.

They fell to the ground as her eyes read what they contained. Richard only looked at her and enquired, "Which one of us Alex?" She shook her head, he had read and analyzed the family tree. Richard had figured out the pattern. "Alex. Which one of us? Me or Steve? You know that one of us will die early, you've seen the family tree. If both of the brothers have kids then one of them raises the other brother's children. So, just tell _me_. Which one?"

Alex looked at Richard, shaking her head. "I can't. I'm sorry, you'll have to find out for yourself, I'm not going to do it. I'm _not_ going to tell and _you_ can't make me!" She turned around and walked out of the potions room. Tears were trying to force their way out of her eyes. Alex, deep inside, wanted to tell him, but she was not going to be like Chris and let her family know nearly everything. No, she knew the consequences of doing that. She knew that it was wrong for her to tell him.

She did not look back to see Richard's reaction, she had lived with him long enough that she could guess what he looked like right then. Alex just walked back to her room, she needed to know that she made the right choice. That Chris was fine.

She was wrong.

Chris was not fine, nor was Chris still on the Golden Gate Bridge. Chris needed Alex, he needed her desperately.

She opened the door to find her desk lamp on. Alex stood there looking at the figure in the chair wondering what had happened. What had moved her to act differently. She should have known who really needed her then. Alex should have know it was Chris, not Richard, who she should have chosen.

Chris sat in the desk chair with his face in his hands. There were tear streaks down his face. Alex ran to the chair and knelt at his feet. She wanted to beg for his forgiveness, she needed to. Her hands reached up and slowly removed his hand away from his face.

Alex peered into his eyes. Eyes that were filled with rage.

A weak smile came across Alex's face. "Rough day?" She asked, only wishing that Chris would break into a smile. His only response was to growl and look in a different direction.

"He knows."

Alex furrowed her brow, she did not know what Chris was talking about. "What?"

Chris kept his gaze at the wall, he felt furious at the world. "Leo, knows now. At least she's safe though. That's what matters. Right?"

She parted her mouth to say something, but Chris interrupted, turning his face back to her. Rage consumed him as he realized why Alex was reacting slowly. "You have no idea what happened today? Do you?" Alex looked down at the ground and that was all Chris needed to reassure him of that fact. "Well, you missed a lot. First, the Spider Demon tries to attack Mom and I interceded, but end up turning into the demon's accomplice. Then well, I pretty much entrap Mom in a cocoon and bring her to the demon, so that the Spider Demon can drain all her powers, which at the moment also include mine."

Alex looked back up at Chris, "What does all this have to do with Leo?"

"Well, Phoebe and Paige needed help, so who else could they call but Leo. Seeing as I was turned into a demon and Mom was well busy in the cocoon. Though, for Leo to fully help them . . . well they told him everything. _Everything_."

Chris turned his head away from Alex as she reached for his hands. "Then why are you angry? Maybe because of this he'll change."

Chris let go of Alex's hand so that he could run them through his hair. "Yeah right. And now, he want to make things better too. He doesn't know what he _did_!"

"That was the Leo when Wyatt was _Evil_! We're making a better Wyatt now." She attempted to reach for his hands again, but failed. Chris was so infuriated with her that he did not want her to touch him.

He looked back at Alex, his voice turned into harsh venom. "That does _not_ mean a better Leo, though!"

Alex just stood up and began to walk away from him. She did not know how to respond to Chris's statement. How she could respond to a statement like that. Chris repeated it one more time, spelling it out for her. Alex turned around, venom now filling her eyes, "Maybe it does! But you're not even giving him a fucken chance to do so! Are you?"

"Why the hell should I?" Chris inquired as he now stood up out of the desk chair, slamming it against the desk behind him.

Alex began to scratch her head, right above the eyebrow. Chris could be so thickheaded at some points. "Because he's your father! And that should be good enough because you're not the only one with problems. Okay!"

Alex fell on the bed, now messaging her temples. Chris only looked at her. He did not want to believe her words, he had heard them from everyone else during the day. Though, of course, she said them in her own words. That made the whole situation harsher because she was the only other person to know what Leo had done to him. Chris did not want to give Leo a rightfully earned second chance.

The memories Chris had of the Leo he grew up with were too strong. The letters that were written, his father being there for everyone else in need other than his youngest child, Leo missing all the important events in Chris's life, and the excuses that Leo planted had left too deep of a mark on Chris. A mark so deep that it could not heal over night. It would take time to heal. A long time until it would be fully healed..

Chris just stood there looking at Alex. She stopped rubbing her temples and looked back at Chris.

She knew what she had to do, and knew that it should have been done long ago, but still better late than never.

"Chris I need to tell you something . . ."

**Next chapter**_** I PRAYED I COULD. . . **_


	17. I Prayed I Could

_**a/n: This chapter still takes place during "Spin City", well actually right after the bridge scene, but close enough that it matters. The**__ Italics__** in are from the previous chapter. Then the **_**Bold**_** is Alex telling the story as it happened through her eyes in the past, I did this because the two people are talking, and there is a little snippet from chapter six too, but I guess it'll be obvious when you read it.**_

**I PRAYED I COULD**

A dream is a wish your heart makes.

When you're fast asleep.

In dreams you will lose your heart ache.

Whatever you wish for, for keeps.

**CINDERELLA**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

_Chris just stood there looking at Alex. She stopped rubbing her temples and looked back at Chris._

_She knew what she had to do, and knew that it should have been done long ago, but still better late than never._

"_Chris I need to tell you something . . ."_

Chris took a seat on the bed next to Alex, he was curious about what she need to tell him. Alex's eyes fell to the ground. "I should have told you a long time ago, but well after . . ." She did not want to finish her sentence.

"After what?" Chris pestered, yeaning to know more.

Alex looked back at Chris her eyes now welling with tears, "After Bianca died, I wasn't sure if I should even tell you. I didn't want to open that wound. You need to know, though."

Chris looked at Alex with wide eyes; he was finally going to know why she came to the past with him. Though he wondered, "This doesn't have to do with what we just talked about."

"I don't know, but it might make you remember why you came back. To change the future, including the people in it."

"Yeah, Wyatt!" Chris interjected.

Alex put her hand up to silence Chris. "I know, but not only Wyatt. Because of him, we'll all change in some sort. So, do you want to know or not?"

Chris looked at Alex and almost wanted to laugh in her face. She knew the exact answer to her question. He did not just want to know, but was dying to know the secret that she had kept hidden from him. Chris knew there was something more important to the whole plan than Alex just protecting everyone from Chris and his rage. There had to be more. "Of course, I do!"

She looked down at the ground. "Well after you left, the demons did capture Bianca and brought her down to the cells. They tried, for my guess hours, to get what they needed out of her. Pressing her with questions about you and what you both were doing, she would not give in though. No matter what they did. So, the demons only had one other choice. They went to Wyatt. I did exactly what you told me to, I kept him busy while you were in the Manor so, when the demons came Wyatt was clueless about the whole situation."

Chris laughed when he thought of Wyatt being clueless, but when he remembered how he became clueless Chris stopped. He tugged at the collar of his shirt, now feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Thank you . . . for doing that."

Alex nodded and continued on, "He was infuriated when he found out it was you! Of course, he figured that I still had to have some connection with you so; I might have known Bianca not only though him, but you also. He brought me down to the cells for me to try to break Bianca and find you. Wyatt still has no idea that I'm here and if he does well I guess he's given up. But, while I was with Bianca she asked me to do one thing for her. As her last wish."

Alex stopped and looked at the ground, realizing that it _was_ the good Bianca's last wish. Chris took her hands; he knew that this must have been hard for her. "It's okay."

She shook her head at his words. "No, it's not Chris! I lied to you! I did not come here to protect everyone and yourself from _your_ temper. No, it was so much more than that."

"What do mean?"

Alex looked at Chris, telling him everything the way she remembered it:

"**Bianca sat there devising the plan in her head as quickly as she could, "Ask Wyatt if you and him can go to the Montanas Manor, seeing he won't let you go alone. Then when he's asleep you have to find a way to get to a secure place. Drink the potion you were telling me about and get your powers back, you'll need them."**

**I only nodded at that response knowing she was right. Chris would be hard to handle and take care of without my powers. I looked at Bianca hoping she would continue. "Then?"**

"**Then . . . you draw a triquettra on the wall in white chalk." Bianca paused trying to remember the spell Chris had found in the Book of Shadows, she had only heard it once but Bianca had an excellent memory. "You say:**

'_**Here these words, hear the rhyme.**_

_**Heed the hope within my mind.**_

_**Send me back where I'll find.**_

_**What I wish in space and time.'**_

**If you do it right, the chalk should glow a bright blue and then the portal will appear. You go through and you can figure out the rest. Save Wyatt and create a better future for all of us." Bianca took a deep breath and diverted her eyes to the ground. She had finished with what she wanted to say but, I felt there was more hidden beneath the plan.**

"**What else Bianca?" I asked wondering if could help. "You don't want me to go back just to babysit Chris?"**

**She looked back up and a small smile escaped her lips, "No, you're right. I want you to bring him back whole so, I can marry him. Make him remember I'm here waiting for him, will you?"**

**I leaned back against the cell's wall. There was nothing else I could say expect, "Of course." Then the door creaked and Wyatt appeared with two other demons, his hand outstretched in my direction. I had no choice but to take his hand and follow him back up the stairs."**

Chris took a deep sigh as he tried to retain everythingAlex had just told him. He looked at her, tears were now painting themselves down her face. He shifted his weight on the bed so, his thumb could remove the tears off her face. "You mean it?"

Alex looked down and let another tear fall from her eyes. Chris stopped it, though, right after it appeared. "Yeah." Alex choked.

"And you didn't tell me before now, because?"

"Because, I knew you would want to go back and find her, save her even. _If_ you knew. Then, when she came back and died well, you were completely heartbroken. I didn't want to cause you more pain so, I kept it to myself."

Chris nodded, "Why _now_?"

"You needed to be reminded that people do change. Like Bianca, Leo can change too. Also, we both came here to save the future and create a better one for everyone. Including you."

Chris gave Alex a weak smile and took her hands in his, "Thank you."

Alex laughed a little bit while she shook her head, "You must think of me as some horrible wench now?"

"No," Chris said slowly, "I understand where you're coming from. Sure, it might've been nice to know, but you wanted to protect me from the aftershock. Anyways, the number one rule is safety first."

Alex turned to Chris and laughed a bit more. Laughter was the perfect antidote for the two friends. For, like normal medicine laughter always makes people feel better afterwards and that is what they did.

**Next chapter**_** SPREAD MY WINGS . . . **_


	18. Spread My Wings

_**A/n: This chapter is from Richard's POV.**_

**SPREAD MY WINGS**

When your life's going wrong.

When the fates are unkind.

When you're limping along and get kicked from behind.

Tell yourself how luck you are.

**SEUSSICAL THE MUSICAL**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Alex had been avoiding Richard ever since their little encounter in the potions room. She did not trust herself around him. There was still a chance he would bring up the question again, there was still a chance that Alex would break and tell him the answer too.

She just could not take that kind of risk.

Richard walked out of his bedroom early that morning and walked down to the kitchen. He knew why Alex was avoiding him. He knew it was his own fault that his curiosity had pushed her away from him, but he just wanted to know.

Maybe knowing, he thought, was too much information to handle.

Without thinking, Richard reached in the kitchen cabinet for a box of Cheerio's and a bowl. He poured the cereal in the bowl, shaking the box until enough contents were out that would sustain him until lunch. He pour the milk in the bowl, flowing on top of the cereal like a waterfall crashing into a pool below, until there was enough milk for his liking.

Richard sighed as he sat down at the table in the sunroom. He did not want to think about Alex anymore, it made him anxious. The questions he had placed forward caused her pain, yet on the other hand they were life and death information. If he knew who would survive it would make life better and the moments they shared of greater importance. It would make the brother who did not survive begin to live life to its fullest with the little time he had.

The spoon moved the cereal around in circles. Swirling. Thinking about Alex made his appetite lessen.

Richard paused as he lifted the spoon to his mouth, trying to sustain what little appetite he had left. A shadow had appeared in the sunroom. He shook his head as he continued eating his breakfast as the shadow walked into the room and pulled a chair out from the table.

He looked up to see her across from him. Her head was down staring at the newspaper in her hands and was shoveling cereal down her throat. A smile broke across his face. Alex had not been this close to him since the night in the potions room. He did not want to spoil this moment with questions; he just wanted it to last. Richard did not care that she had not uttered a single word at him, no, but she was in the same room as him.

"Good morning." Richard said gazing upon his daughter.

Alex did not reply to his greeting, she just looked up from the paper and nodded in his direction letting him know that she knew where he was. Anger was still in her eyes, anger that was being driven at Richard.

He took another spoonful of his cereal before he spoke again. "Look, Alex, I'm sorry."

"It's Ok." Alex mumbled as she crammed a spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

Richard barely heard her reply, but continued talking. "I guess curiosity got the best of me. I just couldn't help myself."

"Maybe next time you'll think of the consequences." Alex spoke so Richard could hear the venom in her voice.

Richard furrowed his brow, "Consequences?"

"Knowing who dies and lives isn't some trivial thing. It could change the future drastically. I mean, yes, you found out that you're my father, but that was on your terms. Me telling you whether you or Uncle Steve dies is nothing small. Do you know what could happen?" Alex looked at Richard with pleading eyes; he could see the pain he had caused her.

He looked down at his cereal bowl wondering why he had brought up that subject. He was meant to be the parent, but here was _his _kid lecturing him. "No."

"You don't even know what you did to me."

Richard looked up from his breakfast and met Alex's eyes. "What do you mean by _that_?"

"Nothing, nothing. That's all." Alex took a lose strand of hair and placed it gently behind her ear as she glanced away from Richard.

His eyes began to glare at her. "No, you meant something."

"Your question just opened some deep wounds. That's all." Alex folded the newspaper and tossed it in Richard's general direction. She did not look at him as she began to leave. Her father, though, looked at her perplexed. He was still trying to figure everything out. A tear trickled down her cheek as the glass door closed behind her.

Alex turned to head toward the kitchen. That is when Richard saw the tears coming out of her eyes. That is when he realized what Alex had meant. That is when he knew who was going to die.

Richard looked down at his cereal wondering why he had even started talking to Alex in the first place. She was right though, now that he knew the answer; there was only one thing he wanted.

Richard wished that he did not know the answer to his own question.

**Next chapter**_** FLY . . . **_


	19. Fly

**FLY**

Had you been there tonight.

You might know how it feels.

To be struck to the bone.

In a moment of breathless delight.

**LES MISERABLES**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Alex dumped the rest of her cereal down the drain. She did not want to finish it, she just wanted to get away. There was barely anything left anyways. Alex had shoved the majority of her breakfast down her throat in the sunroom.

She had left for one sole purpose. To get away from Richard. He had brought up the topic of the family tree very carefully and had, in the end, said he was done with asking questions. She only hoped it was true. Richard had opened too many wounds, including the deepest one of all.

The wound he left when he died.

Alex looked outside to see the sun shining through the leaves of the great tree in the backyard. She sighed as her gaze fell to the swing that hung from its branches. Alex bent down and placed her bowl and spoon in the dishwasher and then walked out of the kitchen toward the back door.

The grass tickled the bottoms of her feet as she walked to the swing. As she approached the tree the ground changed from the soft green grass to brown, coarse mulch. Her hands outstretched for the rope for the swing. The rope in her hands felt rough and frail, a comfort away from home. She sighed, debating whether to sit on the swing or just feel the rope in her hands. Alex did not know what to do.

Behind her a swirl of white lights appeared and she did not notice his presence there yet. One of her hands let go of the rope and rubbed dirt out of her eyes. There was too much stress on her shoulders. There was too much confusion that clouded her thoughts. Alex was a hopeless case at the moment.

He chuckled at Alex lost in thought. "So, you're doing this again? Starting from square one? I thought we got past that point before we came here?"

She turned around and looked at Chris shaking her head. He was clueless about what was happening in the Montanas Manor. "You have no idea." Alex finally decided to sit on the swing, though her feet stayed firmly planted on the ground. Chris followed her lead and leaned on the tree.

"Then how about you tell me." He folded his arms across his chest.

Alex with one hand firmly held the rope, though with her other hand she began to massage a temple again. "It's complicated."

Chris looked at his watch when he spoke, "I have time. Do _you_?"

"It's just not that easy!"

Chris furrowed his brow. "What? I don't understand."

Alex took a deep breath, drawing in as much air as she could. She stopped massaging her temple. "He found out and now he won't shut up."

"Who found out what?" He stopped leaning against the tree and stood up straight.

"Richard." Alex shook her head. "He found out that, well um, I'm his daughter."

Chris's mouth hit the dirt ground. "How did this happen? When?"

"Um, a couple of weeks ago I was cleaning my room and he walked in . . . and, um, well it kind of popped out of my mouth by accident. It wasn't premeditated at all. It was just like, 'Not now Dad' kind of thing."

Chris leaned against the tree once more, rubbing his forehead. "How is that bad?"

Alex looked in the direction of the house. "It's not. It's just . . . just makes things a bit harder, I guess. I mean now that he knows, all I get from him are questions. Questions that I can't answer! Then, that night with Leo and the Spider Demon and all, well he finally asked THE question. I couldn't take it."

"What question?" Chris looked at her with blazing eyes, wondering what her father could have done to shake Alex up this much.

Alex griped the rope of the swing tighter. "He was looking through the family tree and found out that him or Uncle Steve will die. And, he came up to me pleading, begging that I tell him who it was. It couldn't do it Chris."

Tears began to roll down Alex's face in two separate waterfalls. Chris got off the tree and knelt down before Alex on the ground. His hand reached up to Alex's face and began to wipe the tears away. A weak smile came across his face. "There, there. You did the right thing. I know it doesn't look that way Alex but, you did."

Alex gave Chris a weak smile back as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I know but, it hurts so bad now knowing the answer."

"You know what? It could be worse." Chris's thumb rubbed a tear away from Alex's face. His hand resting on the side of her face.

Alex looked at him, the tears now coming out more slowly. "How?"

"Well, for one. Richard could have found out, you could have told him." Chris swiped another tear away.

She shook her head in agreement. "You're right. If I had told him, Dad would be freaking out right now. The stress would be unbearable, and the knowledge would be horrific."

"See. Don't you feel better?" Chris took his hand off of Alex's face and grasped her hands tightly. He looked down to the mulch on the ground thinking about what he was going to say. He had come there for a purpose, but he was not sure if it was appropriate for now.

Alex smiled at Chris, a real smile came across her blotched face. "Yeah a little bit."

Chris nodded believing every word she said. He rubbed her hands with his thumbs. "Hey, can I tell you something?"

"Shoot."

Chris sighed not knowing how the words were going to sound. "I didn't come here today to talk, well in a way I did. That's not my point though, I came here to tell you something."

"What?" Alex furrowed her eyebrows.

Chris looked Alex in the eyes, "That I love you." He brought her hands to his lips and he placed a kiss upon her hands. Chris knew, because of the curse Wyatt placed on Piper's ring, that he could not actually kiss Alex, unless he wanted to be shot a long distance.

Alex sat on the swing with her mouth hanging open. She was speechless.

"Well?"

Alex let go of one of Chris's hands to push a stray hair behind her ear. "Do you really mean it?"

"Of course." Chris grabbed Alex's hand back.

Alex began to stammer, "Then . . . then why . . . why now?"

"You know instead of these questions I _was_ expecting something else, but if you must ask I've been doing some thinking. And, while thinking I realized that you were the one along. Never Bianca, but you. Always you."

"Oh." Alex said and glanced down to the ground really quickly. Chris lifted her chin up so he could look into her eyes. She did a shy smile as she whispered, "I love you too."

Chris kissed Alex's hands once more, "Now that's more like it."

Alex laughed at what Chris said. He only smiled as he watched Alex, because for once she was happy. Happy and maybe, just maybe, her broken heart had been placed back together.

**Next chapter**_** TOUCH THE SKY . . . **_


	20. Touch the Sky

**TOUCH THE SKY **

Say you need me with you.

Now and always.

Promise me that all you say is true.

That's all I ask of you.

**THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Ever since Chris had told Alex how he felt, life seemed to be filled with endless bliss. As if all her life had led up to that moment. She could feel her broken heart slowly become molded back together after so many long years. Alex could feel once more.

Alex felt alive, for the first time in years.

Though, that past week had been rough. Nothing could get in their way. Alex knew that their time in the past was coming to an end, as Chris's birthday drew nearer, but she was hoping it would be on a happy note. That for once Chris would find joy in celebrating his twenty-third birthday because he would have saved the future.

Chris would have saved Wyatt.

The only question that still remained was what.

What would actually turn Wyatt evil?

There had been no drastic changes yet, even if they could not really tell. But, something was still missing in the puzzle and no one could figure out what the piece was. Alex sat on the roof of the Montanas Manor looking up at the starry night. She felt so small in the big universe.

Yet, now she felt to be a part of the universe.

She wrapped her arms around her knees. Alex's head rested on the top of her knees, as she took a deep sigh. There were so many things to worry about now. The closing of another chapter of her life and hopefully the beginning of a better future.

A swirl of white lights appeared beside her. Seconds later the white light transformed into Chris, sitting beside her. Alex let go of her knees and let her head rest against Chris's shoulder. His arm wrapped around Alex's other shoulder, barely touching her skin. Not only for his safety but, also her's.

Chris knew that the end was coming, his end. The Angle of Death had said he had escaped death "For now" which meant his time was coming. He did not want to leave nor did he want to worry about Alex. Chris knew he could not tell her, she had never taken death very well and he could only guess what her reaction would be. He just hoped he would be able to see the good future he created.

That he was able to share the good future with Alex.

Chris moved his arm off Alex's shoulder and wiggled around so she would lift her head. She looked Chris in the eyes, wondering what he wanted. He only smiled, keeping the peaceful silence. One of his hands reached out and grabbed one of Alex's.

The silence remained for some time. Their eyes gazing at the moon shining high above in the skies. Their thoughts drifting off to some far off place.

Together.

"Alex." Chris whispered, turning his gaze from the heavens to Alex.

Alex broke her gaze and turned to Chris too. "What?"

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"That no matter what in the new future we'll be together."

A smile broke across Alex's face at his words. "You promise?"

"Promise." Chris smiled at back at Alex. Then he turned his head and went back to gazing at the night sky. Alex, though, kept her eyes on Chris not wanting the moment to fade away from her memory or even to find that this was all just a dream.

It was a promise that she was going to make sure was kept.

There was a swirl of white lights that appeared beside Chris. In a matter of moments the lights had taken the form of Leo. Chris sighed as he let go of Alex's hand. Leo gave Chris a weak smile when he realized what was going on. "Hey Alex."

"Hi." Alex replied looking up at Leo. Chris began to shift his weight to stand up.

Leo put his hand out. "Don't Chris, I just came to tell you that Piper called a meeting tomorrow morning about Wyatt, even though I think she should be . . ." He trailed off.

"Alright Leo, I'll be there. You don't need to worry."

Leo nodded and began to scratch the back of his neck. Chris did not see his father doing it, his gaze was set back to looking at the sky. Alex did though, "What else is there Leo?"

He stopped scratching and looked at Alex, "Nothing, just worried." He paused and looked at the two of them. "Sorry I intruded, I'll see you both later."

Leo orbed away from the Montanas Manor to a far off place, leaving Chris and Alex in the company of each other once again.

The way she always wanted things to be. Just her and Chris.

**Next chapter**_** TAKE A CHANCE . . . **_


	21. Take a Chance

_**A/n: This chapter is in the POV of Chris as he is dying during "It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World".**_

**TAKE A CHANCE**

Where you are seems to be.

As far as an eternity.

Out stretched arms, open hearts.

And if it never ends then when do we start.

**MAROON 5**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Never thought it'd end like this.

So painful, so horrible.

Though everyone must die.

At some point.

Just wish I could see her one last time.

To see her face.

A smile drawn across it.

Her voice to tell me it'll be alright.

Instead it's not her voice.

He says I'll be alright.

That all this will come to pass.

Death will pass.

The pain increases.

There's nothing that can be done.

I see a shadow in the distance.

Calling my name.

I close my eyes.

Say my final words.

Praying my last request will be done.

That everything will fall into place.

The shadow comes for me.

I sigh as I image her.

I see her face in my mind.

One last time.

I give into the pain.

Letting my breath slow.

Wishing I could say goodbye.

Knowing I am a perfect sacrifice.

**Next chapter**_** OUT OF THE DARKNESS . . . **_


	22. Out of the Darkness

_**a/n: I think that I am sad to announce that the short chapters have come to an end for now, so enjoy this long chapter, which takes place right after "It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World". This will also be the last chapter in the past. But, don't worry there is more coming! **_

**OUT OF THE DARKNESS**

Can you see?

My eyes are shining bright.

Cause I'm out here on the other side.

**MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Chris took a deep breath, his last breath. Out of his whole life he was only regretting one thing. Alexandra. The one person he was leaving behind. The one person he loved with all his heart. He closed his eyes as her face came to his mind one last time. He felt like he could see her and touch her one last time. Chris's last breath ended and he died. All his pain was over, all the suffering he went through in the past few hours, his mission almost accomplished. Leo watched Chris, not knowing what was happening.

Chris faded to nothing in Leo's arms, gone from the world he had lived in for almost two years, his past. His father screamed out in rage and suffering, he wanted and needed to avenge his son's death. To make up for all the faults that he had done to Chris in the world his son grew up in. He only hoped that Chris would be proud.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Leo did not know how or what he should feel. Older Chris had died in his arms only a few hours ago, yet here the exact same being was in his arms and sleeping the night away. He was filled with a rage and hate for Gideon, yet at the same time he was filled with an unspeakable joy for his new born son.

Piper smiled at him as Leo handed baby Chris back to his mother. Leo knew that there was one more deed he had to do. He bent down and kissed them both on the head, "I'll be back." She did not question him but, let him go instead.

Leo exited the maternity ward and walked to a dark corner where no one would see him orb. He arrived in a swirl of clouds near the Council Room where the Elders conversed. Leo was now one of them, thanks to Chris, but he was still unsure of his place, still unsure that he even belonged with the others. He hesitated before he walk into the grand room. The Elders all turned their heads away from Leo, but a select few. They had heard of Gideon's death, the culprit standing before their eyes. He could only think of one thing to say, "It was the only way to throw the balance back, Gideon planed the scheme out anyways. I'm not asking your forgiveness; I just need permission and help."

A few more Elders turned around to face Leo and began questioning him. "Chris was not the only one here from his future," he continued and some of the Elders seemed shocked by his words, as if blinded by Alex's presence. "I'm planning to return her back to her own time, so not to throw off the cosmic balance anymore. All I need is your permission to do so and the tools." The Elders began to mumble amongst themselves.

One of the Elders stepped forward and answered Leo's plea. "You may do so, though may I suggest the potion be used instead of a spell. The potion would be more likely to work. Is there any extra?"

Leo furrowed his brow. How could the potion work; Chris and him had tried it yesterday and it did not work. He scratched his head thinking about the question. Where did he store the extra potion? "I think there's some in the library at Magic School."

"Then go and use it. It will help you."

Leo wondered what the Elders could have meant about using the potion. He would do what he was told anyhow, from all his years of being a white-lighter Leo had learned to trust the Elders. He knew that some contained special powers to help white-lighters along the way. So, Leo knew to trust.

Trust the Elders.

He nodded once to the group of Elders staring at him. He knew what he had to do. Throughout the whole ordeal (Gideon kidnaping Wyatt, Chris being killed, and Chris being born) he had forgotten all about Alex. She still had no clue as to what happened.

Leo had to tell her what happened to Chris before she could return back to her own time. He had to break her heart.

He closed his eyes and orbed out of the grand meeting room. Leo orbed down to the Montanas Manor in search of Alex. He appeared in the living room only to find no one was there. "Hello? Alex? Alex are you home?"

Leo began to walk around the house; he could not see her anywhere nor could he hear anything. That is, until he heard something crash to the ground and shatter; the noise came from the kitchen. Leo walked towards the door and leaned his ear against it.

"Alex!" He heard a voice yell.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident."

"Just clean it up. I'll see you outside. Bring extra napkins when you do." Leo heard the door leading to the backyard swing gently back and forth from being pushed open.

His chance was now or never. Leo pushed open the door to find Alex on the floor picking up the pieces of a shatter bowl. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, her curls trying to find a way to push out of her hair, and the apron she was wearing was covered with food stains. Leo leaned against the counter trying to remain calm, "Hey Alex."

She looked up, a smile glowing brightly across her face. "Hey Leo." Alex wiped her hands on the apron and stood up, "Congratulations Leo!"

Leo pulled her in for a hug. "Thanks."

"Hey, Leo no offence but . . ." Alex began to inquire as they broke apart.

"What?"

"Why are you here instead of Chris? He told me that he would come get me."

Leo paused and rubbed the back of his neck wondering if he should tell her about what happened last night. "Well, you'll see him later. Don't worry about that now. Okay?"

Alex furrowed her brow wondering why Leo was being so vague. She bit her lip wondering what "later" actually meant. "Okay." For now, Leo's answer would have to suffice.

There was a silent pause. Leo sat himself on a stool, while Alex began to clean the kitchen. She looked out the window and saw her cousin playing in the grass. A smile escaped her lips as she asked, "How is he?"

"Healthy, loud and picky."

Alex laughed as she began to scrub some dirty dishes in the sink, "He's always been like that." She turned around to see Leo looking at the counter. "What's wrong?"

Leo looked up and stared at the fridge, "Nothing, just thinking. You know he already has some of his hair." He turned and looked at Alex, "I can get you home."

Alex furrowed her brow once again, "Home?" The word felt so odd, she was home. She had her father and all her family. What other home could Leo have meant? "What do you mean?"

"Back to your own time, where you belong." Leo pushed himself out of the chair as Alex turned to the window again, looking at her family. Her family as a whole.

She bit her bottom lip. "But won't I forget everything? Won't this all just feel like a really bad nightmare?"

Leo placed a hand on Alex's shoulder. "No. You'll remember all this, including the future with the evil Wyatt. You won't lose anything. I promise."

Alex heaved a deep sigh. She knew she would have to leave but, she did not want to leave so soon. Alex wanted to do so much more. Her eyes fell on Richard. He would be dead in the future; Alex did not want to lose her father again. But, this was not her place nor her time. She had to leave whether it was now or never. She turned and looked at Leo. "When?"

"Meet me at Magic School in about two hours. Okay?"

"Yeah, see you then." Leo orbed out of the room as Alex turned her head toward the window again, wondering if her family would notice her absence.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Alex looked around the room; for one year this had been her home, her bedroom. Now though, the sheets were clean, the bed was made, the desk cleared and the drawers emptied. She was sitting on the bed, throwing her clothes into her backpack. Outside her family was still in the garden having a picnic; she had lied to them saying that she had to go help Chris, just to get out of saying goodbye. Alex knew that her family would be angry, especially her father, but it was what she needed to do for herself.

Alex sighed as she stood up and began to push the overflowing clothes into the bag, forcing them to create space for other items. The clothes did not want to go in any farther, so Alex pushed harder. She did not notice a tall male figure with their arms crossed leaning against the doorframe.

"So you're leaving without saying goodbye?" Richard asked as he walked into Alex's room, shaking his head. He made his way to the bed and sat down on the made bed.

"No! I'm . . . It was just . . ." Alex stopped forcing the clothes in her bag. She looked up at her father and waved her arms fiercely, not wanting to admit the truth.

"Packing? Alex I'm not stupid!" Richard pointed to her backpack that still had clothes coming out of the top. Alex plopped down onto the comfy bed next to her father. Richard opened up his arms and Alex fell into them without a second thought.

"I know. I just . . ." Richard squeezed his youngest daughter, not wanting to let her go. He felt like she was about to disappear forever.

"Just what Alex?" Alex shifted her weight a little, uncomfortable about the question her dad had just asked. She knew how much the answer would hurt Richard.

"I thought it would be better if I didn't say goodbye."

"For who? You?" Richard inquired angered by the fact that his daughter was being so selfish. A tear trickled out of Alex's eyes and trailed down her cheek, his tone had cut her heart. She could hear the pain in his voice.

"No . . . maybe?" Alex shrugged in her father's embrace. Richard turned his head away from his daughter ashamed of her actions.

"Alex, you're _my_ daughter. Did you ever think about how I would feel? Did you ever think that maybe I would like to say goodbye?" Richard shook his head out of fury, out of anger, and out of deep pain. How could his daughter neglect his feelings so easily? How could she only think about herself?

"Dad." Alex sighed, saying goodbye would be much harder for her. Richard would have another Alex in his life soon enough but, for the older Alex there was a chance that Richard would not be there in the new future. "I'll be here soon enough." Alex moved her arm, trying to ignore the look her father was giving her, and looked at her watch. Her two hours were almost up, it was almost time for her to go to her new home. To go to the new future that she had helped create. She moved out of her father's loving arms. "I should be leaving soon."

Richard pushed himself off the bed. He placed a hand in-between his eyes trying not to let his emotions take the best of him. There were so many emotions running through him right then that he did not trust himself, "Alex don't."

"Dad, I have to. I don't belong here. It's not my time right now." Alex pushed herself off the bed and stood next to her father. She looked him dead in the eyes; she too was consumed with many different emotions flowing through her then that she did not trust herself.

"But, there's so much more that I want to know." Richard grasped Alex's shoulders hoping she understood that what he was saying came from the bottom of his heart.

"I can't, dad." Tears began to well out of Alex's eyes. She did not want to leave but, she had to. Alex reached and picked up the backpack. She slipped her arms through the straps.

"Wait Alex. Just stay here for a few minutes." Alex only nodded as she watched Richard run out of the room.

Alex collapsed on the bed, awaiting Richard's return. She began to wipe the tears from her eyes, ashamed she let her father see her that low and weak. Ashamed that she would be so selfish and not say goodbye to her own father. Alex began to twiddle her thumbs as she hoped for Richard's quick return.

The room was quite as Alex sat there in a trance, lost in her own thoughts. The thoughts that kept her company as a young girl in the night and as a woman trapped in a tower during the dark day or the lonely night with Wyatt. Now, she was lost in the questions that began to surface once again while she was forced into silence.

Alex wondered what the new future she was about to see would be like. What would the good future would look like? What would the air smell like? What would Alex feel when she realized that it was all real? Yes, Alex had seen the new future in her visions but, could her visions amount to what the actual future would be like?

She wondered what the good Wyatt would look like. She thought about how he would differ from the evil Wyatt who had taken her prisoner. How would the good Wyatt act? Would he still have those piercing brown eyes that she remember to be filled with lust or would they be lightened by the love he had grown up in?

Alex thought about her and Chris and their life in the good future. Would his promise to be together in the good future be true? Or would something get in their way in that future too? She thought about their love and how it would grow. She thought about the hours they would spend talking to each other and their friendship that brought them together.

Richard ran into the room with a digital camera in his hands. He did not want to forget this moment; he did not want to forget Alex, his daughter, who came back in time to save the future or even the woman she had grown up be.

Alex looked at her father wondering what he was up to. He seemed so excited by his idea that there was an irreplaceable smile etched across his face. "Dad, what are you up to?"

Richard sat down next to Alex on the bed. He waved the digital camera so Alex could see what he was holding and understand what his amazing idea was. "I want to remember this moment forever."

Alex shook her head, trying to hold in her laughter. Richard, when she was a young girl, loved to take pictures; he called each moment an important event that needed to be remembered. Alex should have expected this to happen since her presence in the past was important. "Dad, you've got to be kidding me?"

Richard furrowed his brow as he shook his head. "No. I want to remember this moment."

"Why? I already told you that I'll be here soon enough."

"Well," Richard thought about how he would answer the question. "Can't I have a picture to remember my daughter who came back in time to save the future? Can't I have a token to help me cherish all the memories I'll have of you?" He scooted over on the bed and nudged Alex in the side.

Alex laughed, her dad could be silly sometimes, "I guess."

Richard hopped off the bed so quickly that the frame shook from the loss of weight. He was overjoyed that his daughter had given into his request. He extended his hand to Alex. She took it and stood next to her father.

Richard pressed a button on the camera and turned it on. He outstretched his arm, his finger situated on a large button. He looked over at his daughter; she leaned in next to her father as he placed an arm over her shoulder. Richard's finger pressed down on the button. "Smile."

A quick burst of blinding white light escaped from the camera, along with the faint clicking of the button. Richard had his picture to remember Alex by.

Alex shuffled away from Richard, preparing to materialize to Magic School. "Alex . . ."

"Yeah Dad?"

"If I make you a copy, where should I put it?" Richard did not want Alex to figure out that he knew who was going to die and that he would be unable to give her the picture in person in the future.

Alex was startled by the question that she jumped in place. "What?"

"Well, I just can't hand it to you at any point in your life. It could alter everything, right?"

"Right." Alex looked around the room, attempting to find a good hiding place. Her eyes fell on the wooden desk by the door. Then Alex remembered that one of the drawers had a phony bottom; the picture could be placed in there. "How about in here?"

Richard watched as Alex showed him that one the drawers had a fake bottom. He smiled, "It's perfect."

Alex nodded her head, wanting to know what would happen next, "Well . . ."

Richard looked at the ground and bit the bottom of his lip. "Well." He agreed.

"I better be going." Alex said looking down at the ground too.

He nodded in agreement. "Right."

Alex looked up at her dad; her eyes budding with tears. She did not want to leave him; she did not want to go where he was not. "Dad?"

"Alex." Richard looked up at his daughter.

Alex threw herself at her dad. Richard wobbled back from the impact. He slowly moved his arms so that they wrapped around his grown daughter. His hands began to draw circles on her back, trying to calm Alex down, as he was attempting to hold back his own tears. Alex had let her emotions get the best of her, and take over, as she cried on her father's shoulder. It would be for the final time, she guessed. Her salty tears were staining Richard's shirt but, neither of them cared. They just did not want to see the other one go. Her father held her tighter as her body shook with sobs of grief. This would be their last embrace; their last moments together as father and his grown-up daughter. Their last moments with both of them alive.

Alex whispered three words, eight letters, to her father that would always remain true, "I love you."

Richard sniffled, trying to hide the fact that he had begun to cry. He squeezed Alex tighter, "I love you too."

"I don't want to go." Alex said between gasping for air and sobbing her heart out.

Richard let go of Alex and took a step away from his daughter. He grasped her shoulders. Both of their eyes were blood shot from all the tears. "You have to."

Alex nodded as she bit the bottom of her lip.

Richard dusted off Alex's shoulders and wiped her eyes. He was attempting to prepare his daughter for another journey of a lifetime, "You better go now." Richard sniffled once again. "I don't want to hold you back from the new future you created."

Alex nodded again as Richard let go of her shoulders. "Bye dad."

"Bye Alex." Richard spoke while his voice cracked.

Alex looked up at her father one last time, trying to remember everything about him. She lifted a hand to wave goodbye and her father followed her lead. She swallowed and materialized out of the Montanas Manor to right outside the library at Magic School.

Alex walked into the library. The halls were barren, the tables turned over and books were thrown off the shelves and scattered across the floor. In the middle of the room stood Leo waiting patiently for her arrival. Alex quickened her pace, her brown curls bouncing with each step. Chris would be there soon, Alex thought as she tightened her grip on her backpack.

"Hey Alex!" Leo said as he pulled her in for a big hug. She smiled, the Leo she had grown up with was harsh and cold, like the Wyatt she was forced to love, but now since Alex saw his true nature she could not wait to see how he turned out in the good future.

"Leo," Alex began as she pulled away from him, "where's Chris?"

Leo turned away from Alex and sniffled a little bit. He squeezed Alex's arm and began to walk her to the place where the triquettra was drawn on the wall. "Not right now, Alex. Let's just get you home."

"Then how will Chris . . . ?"

"Chris will be fine, don't worry. Now I have the potion, you, and . . ."

"Are you missing something?"

Leo snapped his fingers, "No, I need to get something."

He orbed out leaving Alex all by herself. She walked around to a bench and sat down. Alex let out a small sigh. After all this time she was finally going to go home. She was finally going to go to the future of her dreams. But, where was Chris?

Alex furrowed her brow as her thoughts trailed deeper. She had called for him earlier that day and there was no response, only silence. Then Leo told her that she would see him later but, he was not here at Magic School with her. Finally, it seemed to Alex, Leo was trying to avoid any question that arose about Chris because it caused him pain.

She covered her eyes with a hand, trying to hold back tears. "Something must be wrong." Alex whispered to herself.

Just then Leo orbed back holding baby Wyatt. Alex sprung from the bench and walked up to Leo, "What happened?"

Leo gave Alex a quizzical brow unsure of the question's motives. "I went to get Wyatt so you could have the necklace off."

Alex's jaw dropped, she had not told Leo about the curse. "How did you-"

"Chris. He told me one day." Leo placed Wyatt down and let him roam around the room. "I figured you might want to have the necklace off for good."

"Oh." Alex said as she reached for her necklace; it had caused her so many problems but, somehow it felt to be part of her.

"You _do_ want it off?" Leo asked, extending his hand for little Wyatt to grab. Alex nodded her head 'yes', Leo motioned for Alex to kneel on the floor. He grabbed Wyatt in his arms. The baby's blond hair tickled his father's arm. "Okay Slugger, you ready?"

Alex closed her eyes as Leo helped the young Wyatt take the necklace off. She felt a weight lift off her shoulders, as if all the pain she had been through and everything Wyatt had placed her through did not matter anymore. Alex felt as if her old life was slowly disappearing.

The necklace hit the marble floor. The diamond chinking on the cold hard ground.

Alex touched her newly bare neck. The barrier between herself and others had disappeared. She should have felt a rush of joy, or so she long imaged she would but, her thoughts only lingered to one person whose appearance had not yet been made. Chris.

"Leo?" Alex said as she turned around and stood up. "Don't you think you've been avoiding a question long enough?"

Leo placed a kiss on Wyatt's head and then set the baby free to roam the room once again. "Question?"

"Where Chris is and why he's not here."

Leo looked down at the ground, he did not want to be the one to tell her. He was hoping that Alex would have forgotten about Chris or would have assumed he was already in the new future waiting for her. Leo did not want to send Alex to the new future with a broken heart, when in truth she was a hero of the moment. He looked at his shoes and swiveled it on the floor. The same question he had been asking himself all day began to repeat itself in his head. How was Leo going to tell Alex? "Well he . . ."

Alex took a step closer to Leo, "He?"

"Gideon, um . . ." Leo shoved his hands in his pockets.

Alex leaned back. "Gideon did what Leo?"

Leo sighed, "Killed . . ."

"Killed . . ." Alex said hoping to push the words left in Leo's train of thought out but, there was only silence. The silence forced Alex to place all the pieces of the puzzle together [Chris not coming to get her after everything was fine, Leo attempting to avoid anything having to do with older Chris, and the fragments Leo had just blurted from his mouth]. The thought hit her so hard; it was as if a heavy brick fell from the sky and crushed her heart before her very eyes. "No! Leo! No, you can't mean . . .?"

Leo's head hung low with shame. Alex had finally realized that in the midst of all the fighting, Chris was slain the night before. He reached out to touch her shoulder. "I do."

Alex took a couple steps away from Leo. "NO! HE CAN'T!" Alex bellowed at the top of her lungs. She dropped to the ground, consumed in her sorrow. Alex began to sob uncontrollably, her breath shortened and in the midst of it all her heart shattered into a million pieces. She had given Chris her worn and broken heart willingly; afterwards he diligently glued the fragments back together and held the key close to his heart. Now though, the glue of Chris's love that had held her heart together melted and it burst once again.

Leo knelt down next to Alex and attempted to place his arms around her, in his effort to console her. Alex only retracted away from Leo and began to fold into herself as the tears gently fell down her face. She did not know what to do anymore. Alex felt lost.

She knew that Richard would not be in this new future but, Alex could not picture it without Chris. Alex could not go where her heart was not. Where Chris was not.

"Alex . . ." Leo said in a soothing tone, "you _have _to go back."

She shuffled her body so that her back was facing Leo; she did not want to look at him. Alex sniffled, "Why? There's no point."

A tear dropped on Leo's cheek and he let it slide down his face, "Alex." Leo sighed. "He wouldn't of wanted this. Chris would've wanted you to _live_. Chris would've wanted you to see the new future. The good future, even if it meant going alone."

Alex turned her head around her shoulder. "I can't."

"Why?"

Alex wiped a tear away. "There's nothing there for me. Everyone I've ever loved won't be there; so why should I go?"

Leo swallowed a lump down his throat. "Alex . . ."

"I mean what's the point of living and being happy if you have no one to share it with? Why should I be able to go to a future that Chris worked his fucken ass off for, if he won't even see it? How am I even going to explain his death? What's the point of giving your heart away when all it does is shatter?" Alex was looking at Leo with pleading eyes.

"'Cause sometimes you have to do things that you don't want to for the greater good. This is one of them Alex. You don't have a choice. You're going to this new future no matter what and you have no say of how you're getting there."

"Leo-"

"Alex. You need to get up. Dry those tears and go. Do it for Chris. He would have wanted this." He reached out his head and pulled Alex up off the floor, her body was still shaking from all the tears. Leo forced a potion bottle in her hands and lead her to the triquettra drawn on the wall.

Alex stood up straight, attempting to hold back her tears and nodded at Leo. He let go of Alex and she was alone in front of this vast wall that would soon become an entrance way to a golden future Alex had only dreamt of; the bleak future she was raised in would vanish and become a bad memory or a terrible dream.

"Just throw the bottle against the wall and hope that it leads to the right place."

"How will I know I'm in the right time?" Alex croaked; tears were still trailing down her face.

"You just will."

Tears kept flowing down Alex's cheeks. She closed her eyes tight trying to imagine his face before she went. Under her breath she whispered, _I love you Chris_ and said a silent prayer that somehow there was some way that he could be in this bright future with her. Alex chucked the potions bottle at the wall. The glass smashed and the triquettra glowed a bright blue. It faded to another Magic School.

Alex turned around and looked at Leo; he only nodded, ushering her through the gateway. She stepped through only to find that the Magic School she landed in was abandoned. Alex turned around to run back to her past only to watch the portal close. The blue light of the triquettra faded into darkness.

She was left alone in the darkness. Alex began to walk around. "Hello? Help!" Alex felt her way to one of the chairs in the library and plopped into it. She heaved a great sigh. She had no idea where she was and because of that there was no one she could call to help her.

Alex was by herself.

"Great potion Leo!" Alex said drenched in sarcasm, her arms flying in the air and then dropping on the arms of the chair. "What the fuck am I meant to do now?"

A swirl of white lights appeared before her and slowly formed to become a white lighter. Not just any white lighter but, an Elder. The Elder stretched out her aged hand to Alex, "Well, you could take my hand Alex."

Alex looked up at the Elder shocked that she knew her name. "Um."

"You want answers, we'll give them to you. You want to see the future you helped create, we'll prepare you for it. All you have to do is take my hand."

Alex gulped and stood up out of the old arm chair. "Okay." _Chris would want this, right?_ Alex finished in her mind. _Chris would want this_.

**Next chapter**_** FORGET THE ONES . . .**_


	23. Forget the Ones

_**a/n: Let me explain what is going to happen for the next two chapters, we are going back to the first three chapters of this story and showing them in the good future because as the readers you need to understand certain things before I move on. For example, certain events were bound to happen in both futures no matter what was done to prevent them and also there are important characters that need to be introduce before I can move on. And, if you need help remembering what happened before this chapter please look to the first chapter.**_

**FORGET THE ONES**

The things I say to you today.

Are the things that make me want to say.

I'm glad I'm alive, I owe you my life . . .

**LEE ROESSLER BAND**

** X**

One year later (after the death of Chris in the past) . . .

She had been gone for only a few hours yet, Richard could feel her absence present as he looked upon their two little girls. Richard had loved his fiancé whole heartedly and wished that somehow he could turn back the hands of time and find a way to save her. Yet, this could not and would not ever happen. Death was inevitable.

Richard smiled thinking about someone he met a long time ago; she had predicted this moment. This monument event in his life. She had even stated, _"I'll be here soon enough."_

He sat down in the rocking chair next to his girls. They slept peacefully not knowing what would happen when they awoke. Not knowing that their mother had passed away during their first night. Richard began to rub his temples; his emotions were so scrambled that he could not keep them straight.

There was an indescribable amount of joy that consumed him when he thought about his twin daughters. They were the first girls to be born in the Montanas family in centuries. Love poured over him at the sight of them. But, then again his heart ached for his beloved. He felt alone and frightened; Richard was scared to raise two human beings all by himself.

Joy and fear consumed him.

He began to squirm around in the rocking chair, trying to find a comfortable position in which he could sleep. With each move the pillow was in the wrong place or the wood of the chair was probing at him. Nothing, no matter what he did, was comfortable for him.

How could he be? He had just lost the most important person to him in the whole world and yet at the same time had gained two people who were already dear to his heart.

Richard closed his eyes wishing it all was just a nightmare. That when he opened his eyes, the light of day would have turned all the wrongs into rights. Richard wished that somehow his beloved would be laying on the bed cradling their two daughters.

He sighed as he closed his eyes, praying that he would somehow fall asleep in the middle of all the emotions the night had created.

** X**

Shadows began to move across the hospital room, with the sleeping Richard lost in his dreams, and they swam down into the underworld. The Shadows moved off the wall and began to walk amongst the other demons living in Hades.

They were covered with long flowing soot grey capes and hoods covered their faces from the public. From out of their sleeves five bony black fingers clutched a staff. The staffs they carried were as old as they were; it possessed the power of Eternal Darkness. The Shadows had used it numerous times as a way to show their powers and to cover their escapes. The staff beat against the ground with each step they took.

It let the others know they were near; let them know that they were coming.

The rest of the demons avoided any contact with these ancient terrors because they knew their power was invested in a deep dark magic that could not be defeated. The Shadow's job was to help bring hell on Earth until the Source died and there was no need for his right-hand men anymore.

Now they had a new master. A demon with immense power and a plan. They followed his every order and helped bring him closer to his goal. Tonight the plan was set into motion. The stage was set for what would happen later.

The Shadows crept and slid throughout the underworld in search of their master. As they passed the other demons jumped out of their way or disappeared. They smiled. Fear for them was good; they thrived off it.

They turned a corner.

Their master appeared.

"So?" He asked dusting off his Armani suit. Their master had just taken care of one of his many problems, "Is it whom I think it is?"

The Shadows nodded.

A smile drew across their master's face. He was pleased with them. "Is the Uncle willing to help? Does he know what will happen if he does not?"

The Shadows nodded again. But, one stepped forward and spoke with a ragged voice, "The Uncle did request something."

"What?" The master asked worried that it might soil his plan. He had waited a long time for this to happen; tonight the curse had finally been lifted and soon everything that he had lost centuries ago would return to him with open arms.

His plan would work.

He would succeed.

**Next chapter**_** TAKE A RISK . . .**_


	24. Take a Risk

_**a/n: This chapter takes place right after Chapter three but, what happened here occurred in the good future. If you get confused please feel free to contact me.**_

**TAKE A RISK**

There's a kind of a sort of . . . cost.

There's a couple of things get . . . lost.

There are bridges you cross.

You didn't know you crossed.

Until you've crossed . . .

**WICKED**

** X**

11 years later . . .

The rain poured from heaven above. It was storming stronger than previous days. Darkness surrounded the beautiful San Francisco; the sky was pitch black against the silver sky scrapers. The sun hid behind the black clouds who poured out their rage onto the people below. The weather was accurate for such an occasion.

Family and friends gathered on a scared ground of stone to remember the life of a single man. The mahogany coffin laid above the ground; the rain pounded against the wood, the droplets streaked themselves across the finished wood.

The family he had left behind to mourn his death stood near his decaying body. Tears streaked their faces and their hearts heaved with sorrow. They could not picture what life would be with his absence; they could not image not seeing him every day.

Today they stood corrected.

He was not going to be present in their lives again.

His twin daughters were the closest to his coffin. The one true loves of his life. He had done all he could to ensure that he stayed alive for their sakes, so they could grow-up with at least one parent in their lives; fate, on the other hand, had a different set of cards to play. Nothing turned out as he promised them it would. He was unable to be there for his daughters and watch them grow into women from that moment forth.

The girls were distraught. Their father meant the world to them, he was their everything, and because he was the only parent they had, since the untimely death of their mother. He was all they had to rely on and now he was gone. The eldest, Amy, held the hand of her younger twin, Alex, attempting to console her broken heart.

It would not work nor help at all. Alex had been the one to discover the body of their father sprawled over the top of the staircase, with all the life and love drained from his eyes; the scene had imprinted on Alex and caused a drastic change within her. Amy let go of Alex's hand and hugged her other self; Amy let herself go slightly as she cried lightly in Alex's curls. Alex, unlike her sister, stared at the coffin unable to fathom that her father was trapped under the wooden lid forever. Unable to realize that he would never kiss them goodnight again, never take her and Amy for their weekly coffee, and never see them graduate High School or College.

Alex did not want to be there. She would have rather been at the beach or in outer space than in a graveyard burying her father. She knew that Amy was worried about her; Alex's behavior had changed the night their father died. She was more bitter, angry at everything and prone to bust in hysterical tears at any given moment.

Amy let go of Alex as she began to wipe stray tears from her eyes and listen to the service Father Brendan Rowe was giving.

Alex stood there drenched from the storm looming above her. All she wanted to know was how she ended up here and the reasons behind it.

She looked around at the mourners who had come to say goodbye to their friend and spotted the Halliwells all huddled under one giant black umbrella. They were crying but, hope was still in them, love still encompassed them. They still had each other to rely on. Alex had no one expect Amy and a murderer for an uncle, the one who was responsible for the whole funeral taking place.

Amy pulled Alex back in for a hug, bursting into tears. Alex just let Amy hold her and let the feeling of numbness consume her. Amy squeezed Alex harder, trying to force out some emotion from the pain and sorrow her twin was going through as Father Rowe said the final blessings over Richard's body.

Alex could not take it anymore. All the pain and sorrow surrounding her. She just wanted to break free; to break free and find a place where all this would not take place. Alex ripped her way out of Amy's arms and ran away from the glaring eyes who would never understand how she felt no matter how hard they tried to.

Amy reached out for her sister but, Uncle Steve held her back, pulling Amy back into the crowd and letting Alex run off in the graveyard.

Alex ran and ran across the graveyard; she passed tombstones, crypts, and monuments; she did not want to stop running. If she stopped then the pain her loss caused her would seep back in; Alex only wanted to feel numb because as long as she felt that way there was no doubt in her mind that her father would be home waiting for her; she was not ready to admit that he did not exist anymore.

Her feet moved across the drowning grass and splashed in little mud puddles as she continued to flee from her feelings.

Her vision became blurred; she could not see where she was going. Alex's foot got caught on a small tombstone and she fell down into the muddy ground.

Alex did not have the strength to pull herself out of the mud. She had succumbed to her tears. Her body shook in the mud, her curly hair that her father said reminded him of mom was soaked in the dirt with leaves and twigs tangled in it; her new black dress had turned brown and her heart hurt immensely.

Time slowly passes and her sorrows did not go away. The funeral was long over by then and everyone was at their homes.

"Alex! Alex!" A voice cried out as they walked around in the mud. Their black dress shoes began to turn brown. "Alex! Where the hell are you?"

She did not want to answer their call; she did not want them to see her like this; she did not want to be comforted. Alex buried her face in her arm.

Footsteps approached to where she had fallen.

"Alex?" They said as they spotted her sprawled out on a pool of brown land. She did not move or respond. "So, this is how it's gonna be?"

Silence.

"Fine!" They took as seat down in the mud next to her. The earth squishing beneath them.

Silence.

"Can you at least say something?" They nudged her arm slightly, hoping it would ensure a response of some sort.

Silence.

"Can you at least do something?" They looked at her hoping something would happen. That she might prove that she was at least alive.

Silence.

"Alex, please. I hate seeing you like this."

Silence.

"Aw, shit, Alex! If you can't even talk to me, your _best friend,_ that who the hell will you talk to?!"

Silence.

"You can't stay here forever."

Silence.

"Amy wouldn't like it. She'd miss her sister." They softly chuckled at the thought.

Silence.

"I'm not going to sit here all day. My mom's gonna slaughter me when she sees my pants."

Silence.

"Alex, please. Do something. Show me you're alive at least." They pleaded.

She lifted her head, glared at them and then she moved her head on their lap.

They chuckled. "Well, you're alive."

She slapped their leg as hard as she could.

"Ow! Okay! Not funny, I get it."

"Get what Chris? Get how I feel? Ha! Yeah right!"

Chris threw his arms in the air surrendering to her. "All right, I don't. I'm sorry."

Silence from Alex once again.

"Alex?" Chris questioned, hesitant about the answer.

Silence.

"You're right. I'm acting foolish. Your dad's funeral is not the time for this."

Alex sniffled.

Chris moved his arms around her. "I'm here, Alex. I'm here. I'll always be."

"Dad use to say that." Alex whispered as she clutched his pants leg. "He lied."

"No Alex." Chris looked up at the stormy sky. He sighed hoping that he could word this just right. "He'll always be with you, no matter where you are."

"Where."

"Well, to quote _The Lion King_: 'he lives in you'." He smiled at the sentence.

"You're positive?" She whispered in her tears.

"Positive."

** X**

Throughout the graveyard shadows moved and slithered trying to find what was lost to their master long ago.

They had made a mistake earlier, killing someone without orders, killing to protect themselves from becoming known.

The time would come for them to be seen, to take back what was lost long ago.

But . . .

"You're positive?" That voice! Could it be?

The shadows move quicker across the graveyard. Moving in and out of tombstones. Hiding in the darkness. Casting themselves off from the light. Casting themselves off from the visions of others. They need to follow that sound. That voice. It sounded so familiar.

They came up to two people laying down in the mud talking. Their vision trailed away from the boy and to the girl.

It is! It is what was lost so long ago! Yet, thanks to their mistake it is now broken. Shattered. Dwelling in darkness.

Time will heal.

Time will tell.

The time will come to take it back.

Soon.

**Next chapter**_** MAKE A CHANGE . . .**_


	25. Make a Change

_**A/n: So to explain just certain aspects of this chapter. The **__italics__** are from the final part of Chapter 22 and lead into the events that occur in this on. Also the bold italics in the section from Chapter 22 are Alex's thoughts. This is all from bad future Alex's POV. Also, I would like to appoligize for the random updating which has been occuring for a while but, college and work have pretty much been my life for the past two years and so time has been hard to find (Both for writing and posting). Thank you though.  
**_

**MAKE A CHANGE**

The chains of yesterday surround me.

I yearn for peace and rest.

I don't want to end up where you found me.

And it echoes in my mind . . .

**CASTING CROWNS**

** X**

11 years later in the good future . . .

_A swirl of white lights appeared before her and slowly formed to become a white lighter. Not just any white lighter but, an Elder. The Elder stretched out her aged hand to Alex, "Well, you could take my hand Alex."_

_Alex looked up at the Elder shocked that she knew her name. "Um."_

"_You want answers; we'll give them to you. You want to see the future you helped create; we'll prepare you for it. All you have to do is take my hand."_

_Alex gulped and stood up out of the old arm chair. "Okay." __**Chris would want this, right?**__ Alex finished in her mind. __**Chris would want this. **_

** X**

They arrived in the grand meeting room. Alex was surrounded by white whichever way she turned. It provoked a sense of calmness in the area. Serene. Peaceful. Yet, it could not calm down her nerves; it only dulled the pain her heart was feeling. She wanted to let go of the Elder's guiding hand.

"You need to trust us Alex; you're in good hands. No harm will come to you here. Just close your eyes and go to sleep. We'll take care of the rest." The Elder said as she walked Alex to the center of the grand meeting room. All the Elders encompassed the center and kept their gaze concentrated on Alex.

Alex nodded unsure of what exactly laid in store. She saw a white marble alter; she sucked her breath in, "Do I have to lie down on _that_?"

"Yes Alex, you do." Alex took a step back, questioning if she would become their ceremonial sacrifice instead of a way to send Alex to the good future. The Elder place her hand on Alex's back, an attempt to console her and let Alex know that everything would be all right. "Breathe, Alex. No harm will come to you. I promise.

Alex took a big gulp; could she trust them? Were they even sure that their plan would work? Chris came to her mind once again; he was her guiding light amidst all her fears. She let the Elder help her sit on the marble alter.

Alex took a big gulp once again before she closed her eyes.

Her world becoming black.

Her world slipping away from her.

Sleep came upon her.

** X**

Alex awoke to find herself in a black room. There were only two sources of light. One came in a circular form and the light from it poured down to form a circumference around the marble table she had fallen asleep on.

The other was a circular light in the distance. Alex could not make out what exactly the light was descending onto.

She sat up and began debating about what she was meant to do. The Elders were nowhere in sight; nowhere so they could guide her. Their promised protection was gone.

"If this is the new future," Alex said swiping a curl from her eyes, "it sucks! Where the hell am I anyways?"

No reply.

"Hello! Anyone here?" She yelled.

No reply.

"This is creepy." She whispered, holding herself.

No reply.

"Great." She sighed. "Now I feel like I'm trapped in a really bad episode of the Twilight Zone. I'm being punished for something, aren't I?"

The lights in the distance flickered. Her own did not.

"What the fuck?!" Alex held herself tighter wondering what exactly the Elders had sent her to and if she would even make it out alive. Her imagination began playing out scenarios in her head about what was under the light in the distance.

They flickered again.

Alex threw her legs off the table and stood up. Her back was turned to the other light. The marble altar was cold against her fingertips. An urge swept over her; she wanted to know what was going on beneath the other light. She would face whatever was over there if it meant she could see Chris again.

Her hands slowly moved off the table and slid into nothing.

She sucked in her breath.

The circular light above her blew out. Sparks flew from the bulb and floated down to where Alex was standing, leaving her surrounded by darkness. Off in the distance the other was light was burning brighter than ever before.

Alex looked up to where the light was originally pouring down from. "Are you trying to tell me something?" She turned toward the other light. The only source of light in all the darkness. "You want me to go over there? Right?"

She took a step in the direction of the light. She held her breath.

She took another step.

Then another.

And another.

Another step. Another step. Another step.

She walked until she was under the circular light. Alex was taken aback by what she saw.

There, under the circular light, was another marble alter. Resting, peacefully, on top of the altar was a girl with fair skin, curly brown hair that fell into her eyes, and foggy green eyes that expressed her inner most thoughts.

Another Alex.

Another Alex resting peacefully as if no harm had touched her during her twenty-one years of life.

"Whoa." Alex could not, and did not want to, believe her eyes. She stretched out her hand toward the other Alex. "This is definitely a bad dream."

Their skin touched. The resting peaceful Alex's eyes sprang open. Her memories flooding into Alex who was more shocked than ever before.

Flashes came to her mind. Images Alex had never seen before.

Flash. She's at her sixth birthday party. The sky is a deep blue and the sun is pouring down on her as she jumps into the Montanas backyard pool. The splash is magnificent.

Flash. Alex is at the Halliwell's house playing with a little girl a year younger than her along with Amy, Chris and Wyatt. They are dressed up as cowboys and running around the house trying to find the robbers.

Flash. She's ten and celebrating Halloween. The October air is brisk as Amy and her run from house to house collecting candy in their pillow cases, and their dad is trailing behind them. Above is a star studded sky with a full moon. No darkness.

Flash. Alex is eleven. Rain is pouring down from the heavens. She is watching as her father is being placed in the soggy ground for good. Amy and Uncle Steve are standing nearby.

Flash. She's at Chris's fourteenth birthday party. There are smiles all around. Piper walks out from the kitchen holding a cake drenched in chocolate icing. An irreplaceable smile appears on Chris's face. He closes his eyes and blows out the candles. Everyone cheers.

Flash. Alex's first kiss. The rain is pouring down from above. Their lips meet and pull apart quickly.

Flash. She embraces Chris in his cap and gown. Behind them Piper and Leo are snapping pictures by the bucket load. They laugh at his parents and wonder what they are going to do with all those pictures. Amy is pushed into the picture and the cameras begin to flash again.

Flash. Alex looks at herself in the mirror. She smiles as she realizes that the long grey dress was the perfect choice; she truly does feel like a princess. Amy walks out of the bathroom in her prom dress. Alex approaches her sister and embraces her. The girls laugh. Uncle Steve calls them down to greet their dates.

Flash. She is standing at an altar wearing an ugly mauve dress but, somehow she is happy. Tears trail down her cheeks was she watches Ricardo take his wedding vows. Behind her Amy is crying too. Alex feels as if she is losing her brother.

Flash. She is staring into his brown eyes that are so full of love. She feels safe and happy. He leans his head down and kisses her. His fingers move through her brown curls. They pull apart and Alex stares into his eyes. She sighs, something is missing that cannot be placed.

Flash. Flash. Flash. Flash.

More memories entered.

Flash. Flash. Flash. Flash.

The memories consume her.

** X**

Alex's eyes jolt open.

She screams.

**Next chapter**_** FEEL THE WARM BREEZE . . .**_


	26. Feel the Warm Breeze

_**A/n: We are now officially in the good future! So lay back and enjoy the final part of the story, courtesy of me, LadyDiggory.**_

**FEEL THE WARM BREEZE**

Here comes the sun.

And I say it's alright.

Little darling it's been a long cold lonely winter.

**THE BEATLES**

** X**

She awoke in a dark room, a strange room. She heard someone fumble around the room, banging and clashing against different objects. The lights flickered on and Alex closed her eyes for a second. She slowly opened them and saw a mysterious figure.

"What the fucken hell Alex? Are you trying to wake-up the whole floor?" The figure said twirling her long dirty blond hair into a bun.

Alex pulled the sheets closer to her as she wondered where exactly she had ended up. She mumbled to the girl, "Sorry, nightmare."

The girl gave Alex a quizzical look with her brown eyes. She could sense something was out of place as she took a seat at the end of Alex's bed. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Alex responded lying through her teeth. Inside she was conflicted; one part of her felt as if they knew this person; while the other portion wanted to run and hide, praying that nothing bad would happen. She was not fine at all; in fact Alex felt she was going insane.

The girl chewed the inside of her cheek trying to figure out what was wrong with her friend. Alex's eyes scanned the room hoping there would be some sign as to where she had exactly ended up. The room, to her dismay, was filled with poster of bands she had never heard of and pictures on the desk with mysterious people she had never met. There was no way she could guess what had happened. "Alex, who am I?"

Alex opened her mouth hoping that a name would pop into her mind. Nothing came; there was no way out of this situation. Her eyes moved to the other side of the room hoping that the girl's name would be somewhere. All Alex could see was a colossal pillow shaped as the letter "M". "Don't worry M I know exactly who you are." Alex mentally exhaled; now she just had to escape. "Um . . . I have to go to the bathroom."

Alex pointed to the door hoping that outside laid a bathroom. M nodded and let Alex leave the room in peace.

There to Alex's dismay was no bathroom outside; instead she stood in a long dark hallway that had various doors on either side. She sighed out of anger; she felt so lost and confused. All she wanted was to know where the Elders had sent her but; she just ended up growing more confused by the minute.

"Chris." She whispered but, no one replied. There was no swirl of white lights filling the hallway and then transforming into Chris; there was only the darkness. "Chris!" She spat but, he still would not come to her aide. She sighed, silently praying that his death in the past did not affect the future.

Alex began to rub her temples attempting to calm herself down and clear her head so she could properly think. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage and fear was beginning to seep in. She just wanted to go home; the feeling of safety and protection was what she felt would be the cure to the insanity she was trapped in.

Still, she had no physical way of getting there. All her possessions, she assumed, were in the room. Her license, keys and cash trapped in the one place she did not want to return to at the present moment. And, since she did not know her location the idea of walking at that hour was out of the question.

There was only one choice left. Alex would have to materialize herself back home, the Montanas Manor. She glanced around the hallway hoping that no one would see her.

The coast was clear. All she could see were the shadows created by the night.

She closed her eyes in the dark hallway and disappeared.

There was a thud when she landed in her childhood bedroom at the manor. The walls were a faded pink, painted by their mother before their birth. White patches of wall peaked through as scars from the various posters and frames that had adorned the walls and were then abruptly taken down. The curtains draped down to the floor; there were little cuts and holes all over them from the wear and tear over the years. Two beds laid parallel of each other, each bed as distinguished as the girls themselves.

Alex walked toward her bed adorned in dark blue covers that glowed slightly due to the star stickers that spiraled above. She smiled as she sat down on the bed and looked at Amy's. She felt safe and secure. Her room was still intact, a sign that Alex was in the new future after all.

She sighed; everything had turned out fine.

Alex had to see more. To make sure that Chris was alive and well.

She pushed herself off the bed and walked out of the room to head downstairs. Halfway down the grand staircase Alex halted. She thought she heard something; a sound that she had not heard in years. Her heart began to race as she barreled down the stairs and into the kitchen. A smile came across her face when she stopped in the doorway.

Uncle Steve looked up from his coffee resting on the counter. The other person in the room did not care to turn around but, continued to make their midnight snack. Steve furrowed his brow. "I thought you weren't suppose to be home till tomorrow afternoon? Don't you have a class in the morning?"

Alex bit her top lip thinking of an answer. "Don't really feel like going. I've missed home too much." Her uncle shook his head.

The person making their snack turned away from the sandwich to look at Alex. "You're practically home every weekend! So, how can you be homesick?" Alex shrugged. "I guess you can't stand begin away from me that long. You know the 'twin connection' bullshit is running a bit tiresome."

Alex ran to Amy and embraced her. Strands of Amy's straight hair flew into Alex's mouth. She had missed her twin so much and could not believe that she was holding her sister alive once again; instead of the ash Wyatt had turned Amy into in the dark future. "It never grows old stupid, just us!"

"Alex, you okay?" Amy said pushing out of her sister's embrace.

"Never better."

** X**

The shadows had followed her from the darken hallway. They had seen everything.

They moved like the darkness that had created them long ago. They slithered through the halls of the Manor, following the girl; their Holy Grail.

They stopped midway down the stairs; close enough to hear what was occurring but, far enough not to be noticed by a wondering eye.

They were waiting for the perfect moment to strike. The time was drawing near.

A man walked out of the kitchen to let the sister talk.

He looked in their direction and saw nothing as they faded with the background. He sighed as he continued to walk away.

It was the same man who knew their plans, who knew why they would strike and it was their job to make sure he did not tell. He had promised them long ago that their secret would remain hidden; it had cost him a life but, that life was a warning for the future.

**Next chapter**_** SLEEPING . . .**_


End file.
